Someday
by jerichosbabe
Summary: It's going to be a very long day, and this time what Chris and Stephanie don't know...could kill them. *Sequel to Drop to Zero*
1. 7:00 to 8:00AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people/characters that are mentioned in the story. The idea for each chapter being an hour long is based on the TV show 24.**

A/N: All right everyone, this is the first chapter RE-VAMPED!!! Do you notice some differences?

**7:00-8:00AM**

**7:00** Stephanie put down the book that she had been reading and sighed. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, tyring to ignore the snores emanating from the man lying in bed next to her. Stephanie smirked. She rubbed a hand over her inflated belly as she thought about her sleeping husband and their child. She couldn't believe how perfect her life was right now. Stephanie looked over at him as his snoring began to penetrate through her thoughts again. She reached over and pinched his nose, causing him to wake up.

**7:03** "Hmm?…what?" He mumbled sleepily, stretching a little and looking over at Stephanie. He smiled. "Ah, that's the face I love to wake up to." He said. Stephanie leaned down and kissed him.

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but I just do _not_ enjoy waking up to _your_ snores." He smiled.

"I doubt if I would either." He admitted. Stephanie sighed.

"Jeez, I can't wait for this kid to be born!" she sighed. "I am so sick of being fat!!" She exclaimed. Her husband chuckled.

**7:07** Shawn Hickenbottom walked through his kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. He turned on the TV to catch the rest of the morning news. Life had definitely changed for him since the day from hell had occurred. That was the name that he had given it and so often referred to it as. Since then, Rebecca had been arrested, tried, and then put into a sanitarium. She had then refused to see anyone.

Including Shawn.

Cameron had been doing remarkably well, considering all that he had gone through. Shawn wished that he would erase all of those things from Cameron's young mind, but he didn't have the power to do it. Part of him also wanted Cameron to try and learn a lesson from the evil that had transpired during that day.

Shawn popped a piece of bread in the toaster as he thought about that day again. He recalled how the whole day was simply a revenge plot for a freak car accident that Chris and Stephanie had both been involved in. It was sad and scary when you though about how much time had to have been put into Bischoff's revenge plan.

At that point the phone began to ring, and the toast shot out of the toaster. He picked up the toast and looked at the Caller ID. He smirked, shook his head and answered the phone.

**7:13** "Hey Chris." He said.

"Damn, how do you always know that it's me?" Chris asked jokingly.

"It's called 'Caller Identification'. It's so I can see who it is and I don't have to answer the phone if I don't like the person. Makes no sense why I answered, does it?"

"Nope, not really. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is the fact that you-know-who has a doctor's appointment, and…….well……uh………I might need some moral support."

"Right. Worried about the baby, huh?"

"Yeah, she was due last week sometime. We're gonna get her checked out and make sure everything's okay."

"Don't sweat it too much, Chris. Cameron was three weeks late."

**7:16** "Three? Stephanie would blow a gasket if she kept that kid inside her for another two weeks! Not mention driving me even more insane." Chris said. Shawn smiled. "Comes with the territory, Chris. This is what you asked for when you got married." Shawn said.

"True. Anyways, if you just wanted to meet us here at the house, since the appointment isn't for a while yet, that would be fine." Chris said. "You _are_ still planning on coming, aren't you?"

"I said name the day and I'd show up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I thought that Cameron might have something going on today…"

"Look Chris, I said I'd be there, and I'll be there."

"I know…" Chris said. "Thanks, Shawn."

"Don't worry about it."

"See you in a while."

"See ya."

**7:20** Chris hung up the phone and rolled over to bug Stephanie again.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming." Stephanie smiled at him. She knew that Shawn's coming to the appointment was a big deal to Chris. Steph suddenly looked down at her wedding ring and began to fiddle with it. Chris noticed her doing so.

"It's odd isn't it?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"What is?"

"How our love for each other is represented by a ring."

"It's not odd when you think about it. Circles go on forever, no beginning, no end, just like love." Stephanie told him.

"Then why don't we wear a necklace or bracelet or something?"

"We just don't."

"Well, I'm still going to say that this little guy is the best symbol of our love." Chris said, putting his head on Stephanie's stomach.

"Girl."

"Huh?"

"Girl. It's going to be a girl." Stephanie said pointedly.

"It _could_ be, but won't be." Chris said, smiling.

"Oh you think so, huh?"

"I am all-knowing!!" Chris shouted. "And the King of Bling-Bling baby!!" Stephanie rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever you say, Chris." She said sarcastically.

**7:33** Shawn emerged from the bathroom, towel-drying his hair. He threw his toothbrush into the suitcase and sat down on his bed. Cameron came running in.

"Boo!" he yelled. Shawn smiled and looked at his son.

"Hey Cam."

"Did I scare you Dad? Did I? Did I?" Cameron asked, climbing into Shawn's lap.

"You sure did, I was terrified." Shawn said. Cameron giggled.

"Good, because you were supposed to be." Cameron got down off of Shawn's lap.

"Are you packing your stuff?" Shawn asked. Cameron nodded his head.

"Yup. I'm almost done."

"Good, because we need to get going. We're going to see Uncle Chris." Shawn told him.

"All right!!" Cameron shouted and took off down the hall. Shawn shook his head.

**7:37** Chris stared at Stephanie and gave her "the look". She sighed and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Chris then began to make up their bed as she sat and watched. Arguing with him about things like this were simply pointless. She knew that she wouldn't win, so she had simply stopped trying.

"Chris, I **can** help you, you know that, right?"

"I don't need it." he said.

"I know you don't need it, but I want you to know that just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I have to act like a statue all the time. I can still do some things."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong, and then you'd be injured…" Chris said trailing off.

"By making the bed?" Stephanie asked him with a smile on her face. "I didn't know that it was such a dangerous activity."

"You'd be surprised." He said, smirking.

"You're too protective of me. I'm glad you were an only child."

"Why's that?" Chris asked her.

"Because if you had a little sister, and you were this protective, if not more so, she would have gone nuts." Stephanie told him. Chris merely smirked.

**7:43** "Cameron!! Let's go!!" Shawn hollered down the hall. He zipped up his suitcase and grabbed his coat. Cameron came waddling into Shawn's room, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Did you get everything you're going to need?" Cameron nodded.

"Yup." He said. Shawn unzipped the suitcase to make sure that he had at least packed something other than toys or games.

"Good job. Ready to go?" Cameron nodded again excitedly and followed Shawn down the steps.

"Daddy, how long are we gonna be gone?" Cameron asked.

"I don't really know. We're gonna stay with Chris and Stephanie until their baby is born."

"Oh, okay." Cameron said.

"Are you excited to see their new baby?" Shawn asked him, while opening the door to the garage and popping the trunk. Cameron shrugged.

"I guess. I just like to play with Uncle Chris." He said. Shawn smirked and closed the door behind his son.

"Yeah, he does have some nice toys, doesn't he?" Shawn asked. Cameron nodded.

**7:47** Stephanie sat in the kitchen, again reading her book while Chris was in the shower. Instead of her mind being the book, though, she found herself thinking about how much her life had changed in the past 2 years.

It had been a little over a year since the day from hell. Chris had been faring well after being in a coma-like state for a week. Occasionally, he would wince when he turned a certain way. She wanted to believe that it was the stabbing he'd received courtesy of her brother, but Chris had been stabbed in the back, not anywhere near his chest. Stephanie sat her book down when she thought about her brother.

She had buried all three of her family members in the same day. It was hard, but she had managed to get through the ceremony without crying. The only tears she shed that day were on her father's casket. He was the only one who truly _deserved_ to have her tears. She shut herself off from the world after the funerals. However, Chris kept coming by, finding reasons to come and check on her. Two weeks after the funerals, Chris proposed to her. Two months later, they were married in a very small ceremony, with only about ten people total in attendance.

**7:56** Here she was, nine months later, pregnant and happier that she thought she deserved to be. Her life rarely made sense. Chris re-emerged from the bathroom.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm going to guess that your book isn't getting much better." He said, bringing her back down to earth.

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking." Chris smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"You think too much." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked him, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Not at all, for your information, I happen to love the way your mind works." He said. "Not to mention a few other things…" he added, kissing her on the cheek.

"Christopher Irvine!" she said, acting as if she was offended.

"Ah, you know I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Chris grinned at her, then leaned down to talk to her stomach.

"And I love _you_ too, little one."

**7:59** "Chris, stop or you're going to scare our kid so bad, they won't ever come out and I'll be stuck like this."

"Good point." He said as the phone began to ring. Chris sighed. "I swear to God, one day, I will not own a phone in my house."

"Yeah, in about fifty years, when neither of us is going to hear it ring anyways." Stephanie said. Chris chuckled and answered the phone.

**8:00** "Hello?"


	2. 8:00 to 9:00AM

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**A/N: This is the second chapter revised, re-read, and RE-VAMPED!! Again, can you tell the difference?**

**8:00-9:00AM**

**8:00** "Hello Chris." A voice sounded from the other end.

"Shawn?" Chris asked, his brow rising in surprise. "Did something come up?"

"This isn't Shawn."

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"No one you don't already know." They said. Chris didn't say anything for a moment. The person continued. "I'd watch my back if I were you today, Irvine. Bad things are bound to happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just have one little question for you. How does it feel to nail the billion dollar bitch?" Chris slammed the phone down. Stephanie raised her head from her book again.

"What was that about?" she asked him. Chris merely shook his head.

"Just a prank phone call. Nothing to worry about." He told her. She gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe him, but said nothing nonetheless.

"Well, I'm going to head into the shower, let me know if the doctor or anybody else calls for me, okay?"

"Sure." He told her. She waddled off to the bathroom, leaving Chris alone with his confused thoughts. The voice had sounded familiar, and yet he couldn't place it. He pondered it as he heard the water begin to run in the bathroom.

**8:09** Shawn and Cameron boarded their plane and took their seats. Shawn ignored the whispers about his wrestling name. He'd wrestled on and off for the WWE during the past year or so. As a consequence, most people again knew who he was. WWE had taken off after Chris and Stephanie had taken control and renovated it. It was once again a common thing in every household. Chris still wrestled frequently, but it was hidden from the public that he and Stephanie owned the company. Recently, though, he had taken time off, to be with Stephanie, for obvious reasons.

As soon as they had gotten situated, Cameron dug out his Game Boy. Shawn smiled. He'd been playing that thing continually since Shawn had bought it for him. Shawn himself had even played it a few times. He had to admit that it _was_ a pretty neat invention.

**8:12** Shawn's cell phone began to ring, and since it was on silent mode, it made a sort of buzzing sound as it vibrated against his hip. He knew right away that this was going to be a bother. "Hello?" he answered.

"Shawn?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Do you know when you'll be getting here?"

"A couple of hours, more or less. Why?"

"Let me put it to you this way, the sooner, the better."

"Did Steph go into labor?" Shawn asked.

"No." Shawn was silent for a moment after Chris's response.

"Well, what happened that was so vital for you to call me?" Shawn asked him.

Chris paused. "I got a phone call not that long ago, and it just kind of worried me. Look, I'm probably just over-reacting from a lack of sleep. Just…just be careful, okay? I have a bad feeling about today."

"All right…" Shawn promised him.

"I promise you, I'll explain myself better when I get the chance. Gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

**8:16** Shawn hung up his cell phone and was about to put it in his overhead bag, when it rang again. He sighed and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice beginning to take on an annoyed tone to it.

"Mr. Shawn Hickenbottom?" a male voice asked.

"This is him, may I ask who this is?"

"This is George Faragamo from Silent Hill mental institution, this involves your wife, a Mrs. Rebecca Hickenbottom..."

"What about her?"

"Well, sir, um…the thing is, we can't find her. We think that she might have escaped." Shawn closed his eyes. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Chris wasn't kidding around when he's talked about today being a bad day. "Sir?"

"I'm still here." Shawn said.

"We wanted to notify you, for your own safety. You know that she might be out for revenge."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Thank you for notifying me, Mr. Faragamo."

"I also notified the police and they are looking for her as we speak. I'm terribly sorry to be the one to tell you this, sir."

"Thank you, and don't worry about it." Shawn said, then hung up. He leaned his head back against the seat. The plane got ready for take off as Shawn thought about his ex-wife and where she was at that exact moment.

**8:23** Chris walked into the bedroom and saw that Stephanie was already out of the shower, towel-drying her hair, and talking on the phone already. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"No, I know that. Look, your appointment isn't until three, Bill." Chris scowled. Stephanie held up her index finger to indicate that she would only be a few more minutes. "Bill, listen, I'm not the one who will be doing the negotiating. Chris will. Yes, Irvine, who else? No. No, I can't." Stephanie sighed. "Fine, when? I'll be ready. Goodbye."

"What's up?" Chris asked her.

"Bill Goldberg. He says that he is going to be busy this afternoon and he wants to do his contract signing this morning."

"Well, that's just too damn bad, our lives don't revolve around _his_ schedule. We have things to do too, you know." Chris said. Stephanie sighed.

"Chris…" she said, giving him a look.

"Does he have to do it here?"

"Well, I can't get to the office in time and he said he was already on his way here."

"On his way here? Great." Chris muttered sarcastically. "Do we _really_ need to sign him? I mean, we've _already_ got tons of talent and the ratings to prove it."

"But, he would boost our numbers even higher." Stephanie said, changing her clothes. "Besides, what do you have against him?" Chris sighed before pulling his own shirt over his head.

"I have nothing _against_ him. I just **_hate_** him. Is that a problem?" Chris asked her.

"Why do you hate him?" Chris shook his head to her question.

"Do you want it alphabetically?" He asked.

"Goes pretty far back, then, huh?"

"_Too_ far." Chris said.

**8:34** Bill Goldberg pulled into the driveway of Chris and Stephanie's house. He climbed out of his car and locked the door. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened a few moments later. Bill smiled.

"Hello Stephanie." He said.

"Hello Bill, come in." Stephanie said, gesturing inside. Chris entered the living room not long after that. He groaned inwardly at the thought of what he was about to be put through.

"You look great Stephanie," Bill said, ignoring the fact that Chris was standing no more than three feet from them.

"I look fat." She said, matter-of-factly.

"But you still look beautiful." Bill said, bending to place a kiss on her cheek. He then looked over at Chris. "Oh, hello Chris." He said calmly. It took all of Chris' inner energy to not jump on the man and strangle him until his eyeballs popped out of his head.

"Hello Bill." Chris said. "Let's get this contract ironed out, shall we? Follow me." Chris turned and lead the way, with Goldberg following him and Stephanie bringing up the rear. Chris was half tempted to tell the man to get the hell out of their house, not matter what it might do to their business. He trusted Goldberg about as far as he could throw a piano single-handedly.

**8:37** Chris and Steph sat behind the huge oak desk in the office, while Goldberg sat on the other side. He continued to stare at Stephanie. She reached for a folder, and opened it.

"OK, Bill, the contract has all of your added revisions except for one." Stephanie told him.

"What's that?"

"If you're going to be under contract with the WWE, you have to work house shows. It is simply mandatory." Goldberg had an annoyed look on his face for a moment, then it disappeared.

"I'll deal with it. Show me where to sign." He said. Chris pointed out the spots to him and noticed the occasional glance that Goldberg threw at Stephanie. Goldberg signed the spots and handed the pen and contract back to Steph. Steph extended her hand.

"Welcome to the WWE, Goldberg." She said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Stephanie." Goldberg said to her. He turned to Chris.

**8:44** "So, Chris, I'm guessing _you're_ the father of the baby?" Goldberg asked. Chris knew what he was trying to do.

"Yeah, I am."

"When are you due?" He asked Stephanie.

"Anytime now." Stephanie said, forcing a smile. Goldberg nodded and turned back to Chris again.

"How many _other_ kids do you think that you're the father of, Chris?" he asked Chris.

"You know, you're walking on thin ice with me as we speak, Goldie, I don't think that you want to push your luck." Chris said, trying to keep his composure. "Now, we have things to attend to, so if you would excuse us, and I can personally show you the way back out if you would like." Chris said his voice clearly tainted with anger.

"It was a completely harmless question, Chris." Bill said.

"A question that is absolutely none of your business or concern."

"What about you and Trish, I thought that you two were little fuck buddies there for a while." Goldberg said. Stephanie put her hand on Chris's arm to try and calm him down. She knew that Goldberg was only trying to get a rise out of him, but she wasn't sure how much tolerance Chris had today.

"Trish and I were never 'fuck buddies', but I did hear that you and Jazz were." Chris said. Stephanie knew that wasn't going to sit well. As many good insults as Goldberg might have had, Chris definitely had two or three times more.

"Are you trying to start something, assclown?" Goldberg asked him stealing a catchphrase to try and anger him further. Chris walked around the desk and looked down at Goldberg. Even though Goldberg was about a foot taller than Chris, he still stared down his face at him.

"I don't know Bill, are you?" Chris asked him. "Don't screw with me, Bill. You don't want to go down that road."

"I might not," Bill said, then leaned in closer to Chris' face. "But, I'd love to screw your wife."

**8:51** "Chris, no!" Stephanie yelled, but it was too late. Chris had decked Goldberg in the face.

"Come on Goldberg!! Come on!! You're so hell bent on fighting-then let's fight!! Come on _bitch_!!" Chris screamed. Goldberg leapt to his feet suddenly and speared Chris to the ground.

"Bill, stop!! Please, leave him alone!!" Stephanie yelled. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off of Chris. He shoved her away and she stumbled backwards. She fell and her head hit the ground extremely hard.

"**_BASTARD_**!!!" Chris screamed and threw Goldberg off him. He flipped up and tackled him to the ground, then began to lay hard punches into the man. He quickly got back up and went to check on Steph.

"Stephy, baby, can you hear me?" He asked her. She made no response. "**Stephanie**!?!" he screamed. Goldberg hit him in the back of the head and yanked him to his feet.

**8:59** "You shouldn't play with fire, Chris. You're going to get burned." Goldberg said, holding Chris off of the ground by his shirt.

"Go to hell." Chris spat at him. Goldberg punched him square in the face, then rammed him up against the wall. He held him there by his throat, beginning to strangle him.

"You know Chris, there's a saying that I like to live with. What I want, I get. No questions, no bullshit. What I want I get." Goldberg said to him as Chris began to claw at Goldberg's fist.

**9:00** "Let me put it to you this way, Chris. I want Stephanie."


	3. 9:00 to 10:00AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: This is chapter 3 RE-VAMPED. Enjoy!!**

**9:00-10:00AM**

**9:00** Chris stared at Goldberg in slight shock for a moment, but the shock was quickly replaced with rage. He struggled against Goldberg's hands that were choking him. Goldberg's eyes glazed over as he held Chris there tighter. Chris clawed against his hands, kicked Goldberg and tried desperately to gasp in some air, but nothing was coming. He had to get air. He was going to suffocate.

Chris felt the room around him start to spin. Everything began to get darker. He began to get angrier at the thought of dying at this man's hands. After _everything_ else that he had lived through, he did not want his body to give up on him now. Regardless of what his mind was screaming, his body began to go limp, and he felt himself go weak until everything finally faded out to black.

**9:06** Shawn grabbed onto the arm of his chair as the plane began to land. If there was one thing that he hated about plane rides, it was the landing. He didn't know what the hell he was going to tell Chris. He already seemed freaked out, telling him about Rebecca might not be the smartest thing to do right now.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked.

"What, Cam?" Shawn asked his son as they stood up to exit the plane.

"Why do people fly to places in planes?" He asked. Shawn couldn't help but smirk. Leave it to Cameron to help make him in a better mood.

"Well, since people don't have wings and they think that they need to get to places very, very quickly, so they use planes." Shawn told him. Cameron smiled back at his father. He had absolutely no clue what troubles his father was thinking about, and he probably never would.

**9:11** Shawn pulled his cell phone out and began to dial Chris' phone number. He pushed the 'send' button on his telephone, and waited.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Hey, you've reached the Irvine's."_ Shawn hung up and drummed his fingers on the phone for a minute. Chris had just called him about an hour ago. He should still be there. Shawn decided to try Chris' cell phone, just in case Stephanie had gone into labor. He quickly punched in the number and then hit 'send' again.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"This is Chris, and I'm not-" _Shawn hung up again. Something just wasn't right about this whole situation. He threw his stuff into the back of his rental car, and Cameron did the same. They both got in the car, and Shawn started it and drove in the direction of Chris' house.

**9:16** Goldberg sat in his car outside of Chris and Stephanie's house. In the passenger seat next to him, Stephanie was out cold, slumped against the seat. Goldberg was staring straight ahead, right at the house. Not really moving at all, simply staring for a moment.

"You think that you are so tough, Irvine. Let's see you catch me _this_ time. You couldn't do it before, and you're not going to be able to do it again." Goldberg muttered to himself. He opened the door and got out. He brought out a handkerchief and his lighter. It took him a couple of times to get a decent flame, since the wind was blowing and the humidity was a nightmare. He quickly held the flame to the handkerchief to light it before it blew out. He smashed a window with his elbow, and tossed it inside. Goldberg stood there and watched for a moment, as the carpet in the living room slowly started to catch fire. His cell phone began to ring. He flipped it open and started back towards the car.

"Yes?" Goldberg asked.

"How's the plan progressing?"

"Almost seamlessly. Irvine will be out of our hair shortly."

"Good, remember, Stephanie is **not** to be harmed. We _need_ her."

"I'm not _stupid,_ I know what to do." Goldberg insisted, after starting his car. The fire had already started to spread to where it was visible from the outside.

"I'm just reminding you, Goldberg, we can't afford any mishaps. You know how far off course the plan went _last_ time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm taking care of it. Trust me." Goldberg said, then hung up. He then began his way down the driveway, just as another car started to pull in.

"_The house……They can't see the house!!_" Goldberg thought. He jerked the steering wheel over and tried to run the other car off into the ditch, and succeeded. He quickly sped away. Goldberg knew that the ditch wasn't going to stop whoever was in that car for very long.

But, it could be long enough to kill Chris.

**9:24** Shawn opened his door and climbed out of his car.

"Stay here." Shawn ordered his son before taking off running to the top of the long driveway. The whole house was in flames now. A huge cloud of black smoke was billowing up from the house. Shawn ran up to the front door, and tried to peer inside.

"Chris?! Stephanie?! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" Shawn yelled. He tried to see if anyone was in there, but he couldn't see _anything_. The smoke was too thick to see anything. __He ran to office window, and peered in. Flames were covering the hallway. He saw a glimpse of what seemed to be something blond in color, and didn't give himself a chance to think. Shawn ripped off his jacket and quickly wrapped it around his hand. Then he punched the window, shattering the glass of the bottom pane of the window. He quickly unlocked the latch and shoved the window up.

He quickly hoisted himself up onto the windowsill, and dropped himself headfirst into the office. Breathing quickly became a difficult task once he was inside the room. Shawn got to his knees and started to crawl through the room.

"**Chris!!** Can you hear me?" Shawn yelled. He crawled around the desk, and saw Chris' lifeless body lying on the floor. Shawn rushed over to him as quickly as he could and tried to wake him up. Chris didn't move. Shawn knew that neither one of them stood much more of a chance if they stayed in this black cloud of smoke so, he picked him up and raised to his full height, his old back injury screaming as he did so. He sat him up on the windowsill and then proceeded to climb over him to get outside. Then he reached up and pulled Chris from the window, and dragging him away from the house. By that time, the fire department and an ambulance had showed up. Two paramedics came rushing towards him.

"I think there's another person in there yet!" Shawn yelled at them. "His wife could still be in there!" Two firemen nodded and they began to hook the hoses up and put out the fire. Cameron came wandering up to him. Shawn was watching the paramedics.

"Wait, a second, hold up. What are those marks on his neck?" Shawn asked. The paramedic who had been checking Chris' pulse, removed his hand, and studied the curious marks that were on his neck.

"Looks like someone might've been trying to strangle him. Those are finger marks. We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible. His pulse is very weak; they can make a more thorough assumption there." Shawn nodded.

**9:36 **Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She tried piecing together what had happened and why she was in a car. She turned around to see Goldberg sitting in the seat next to her.

Then she remembered.

"Where's Chris?" She asked him. He said nothing. "What have you _done_ to him?" Still Goldberg remained silent. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't ask anymore questions, Stephanie, it's for your own good." He said to her.

"I want to know what the **fuck** is going on here, right now!! What have you done?" She screamed at him. He said nothing. Stephanie reached over and began to try and take the steering wheel over. Goldberg struck her, and her head snapped back a bit, but she didn't seem phased. She quickly recovered and punched Goldberg's right arm, which was closest to her.

It just so happened to be the only arm that Goldberg was driving with.

His arm bent in an awkward direction and he cried out in pain. Stephanie reached over and jerked the steering wheel over hard to the right. The car went barreling off of the highway, and down the steep slope on the side. Stephanie's head smacked the top of the car as the it went rolling down the hill, and Goldberg's face hit the steering wheel so hard his nose began to bleed, not to mention setting off the air bag.

**9:48** Shawn stood by Chris' once beautiful home. It was now in shambles, a smoldering pile of crap. Once again, everything that Chris' had worked for was gone. One of the firemen came up to him.

"Is this Irvine guy a friend of yours?" the fireman asked.

"Yeah, his wife is pregnant, and I was coming up here from Texas for moral support. This…I can't believe what I'm seeing." Shawn said.

"You said you thought that someone else might have been in the house?"

"Yeah, Stephanie, Chris' wife. Was she?"

"We searched that house from top to bottom, there is nobody else in that house. _He_ probably wouldn't even be alive if you hadn't gotten him out at the time that you did." The fireman said, patting him on the back before walking off. Cameron tugged on his shirt.

**9:54** "Daddy, I saw Stephanie." Cameron said. Shawn looked up and around the site.

"Where? I don't see her, Cam." Shawn said, still looking.

"No, I saw her _earlier_. She was in the car that ran us off the road." Cameron said. Shawn returned his gaze to his son.

"What?"

"She was in the side of the car that almost hit us earlier. She looked like she was taking a nap." Shawn felt as if the world had run out of oxygen.

**9:57** "Cameron, do you remember what the person who was driving the car looked like?" Shawn asked. Cameron nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"What did they look like?"

"It was a guy who looked a lot like Stone Cold, except, he had a big beard, like this." Cameron said, dragging his hands across his face to illustrate where the beard was. Shawn hunched down and tried to think of this and think of it accurately.

**9:59 **"_Looks like someone might've been trying to strangle him. Those are finger marks._" Shawn remembered the paramedic saying. A person who looked like Stone Cold…Shawn felt his stomach sink. There was only one person who looked like Stone Cold and hated Chris possibly even more than Satan hated God.

**10:00** Goldberg.


	4. 10:00 to 11:00AM

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Story layout stolen from 24.**

**A/N: This chapter has been re-vamped. Notice anything?**

**10:00-11:00AM**

**10:00** Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and looked around her again. She was still in the car…that was amazing. She thought for sure that she would have been tossed from it on the way down, or possibly killed.

Stephanie looked over in the seat next to her, and saw that Goldberg was still sitting next to her, simply bleeding from the nose. She began to fidget with the seat belt that held her into place.

"Oh, come on, you piece of shit!!" She hissed at it. She glanced at Goldberg again. A small line of blood began to trickle down the side of his face. She sighed exasperatedly and returned her full attention to her seat belt problem. She continued to try and unhook herself when all of a sudden a certain smell became very distinct. She stopped and sniffed the air for a moment. One thought echoed through her mind as she registered the smell.

_Shit._

The smell was gasoline.

Stephanie looked through the back window of the car to see that the rear end was on fire.

"Oh, God." She whined.

**10:06** The fire began to roar louder behind her. She turned back to the front and began to yank at the buckle of the seat belt without much luck. It was pointless to yell out, there wasn't going to be anyone around to hear her anyways. That was the problem with living so far out of the city-no one else around when you need them. In the city, it doesn't matter if you need the people or not, they always seem to be there. She clicked the button to unbuckle it again, but nothing happened. Finally, she pressed the button down, and yanked the belt out with her other hand. She quickly forced open the door, and stumbled out and away from the car, heading for the trees she saw in the distance as thunder began to roll.

**10:10 **Shawn pulled his door shut rather roughly as he climbed back inside of the rental car. Cameron was already in the passenger seat and buckled in. Shawn quickly buckled himself in and then tried to start the car. The first attempt was a failure; the engine simply did not want to run, but he got it to start on the second try. He smiled a little and put the car in reverse and looked at the steep hill he was about to attempt to back up from his rearview mirror. He turned and looked behind him and slammed on the gas. The wheels spun a little at first, but then found traction and sailed up the hill and back onto the driveway. Shawn shifted the car into drive, and headed down to the end of the driveway.

"Cam, are you sure that you saw a man who looked like Stone Cold with Stephanie? You're _absolutely_ positive that is what you saw?" Shawn asked as he got ready to turn on the highway to go to the hospital to check on Chris.

"Yup, I'm sure Dad." Cameron said. Shawn checked for traffic before pulling out. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Can you do Daddy a favor?"

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Will you stay with Uncle Jay and Aunt Torrie until I get your Uncle Chris and Aunt Steph back home?" Shawn asked his son. Cameron nodded.

"Why can I stay with Uncle Kevin?"

"Because he's in Texas, son, it would take him too long to get here from Texas."

"Oh, OK." Cameron said as Shawn began to dial Jay's number.

**10:17** Stephanie wandered in and out of the tree line, while trying to find a way to the highway or to any part of civilization. Clouds covered the sky and the sound of thunder threatened rain was on its way.

"_Chris was right, I never should have tried to sign Goldberg,_" She thought to herself. So many things were already going wrong. She and Chris just needed to become hermits and hide somewhere that no one else knew where they were.

Yet, even then, they might not be safe.

**10:21** "Yeah, thanks a lot, Jay, I owe you one. I'll see you in a few. Yeah. OK." Shawn said, before hanging up his cell phone. He glanced over at his son as the first drops of rain started to fall against the windshield, soon yielding to a full-blown downpour.

"You doing okay, Cam?" He asked. Cameron looked over at him.

"I guess so." He said. The car passed on in a few more moments of silence. "Dad?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, Cam?"

"Today…Today's not going to be like that **other** day, is it?" he asked. Shawn looked from his son to the road and the drops of rain on the window.

"I honestly don't know, Cam. I hope not."

**10:26** Goldberg stumbled out of the burning car, only to be welcomed with the rain from a downpour. Blood was pouring down his face as he crawled away from the car.

"That _bitch_ is going to pay." He promised himself. "She is going to pay with her **life**!!"

**10:33** Stephanie walked a little faster as the rain kept pouring down. She wished that she had dressed differently for today. She was not in the right clothes for a hike in the woods.

But, nothing is ever the way you need it to be.

A clap of thunder sounded through the sky suddenly, startling her. She almost walked right into an animal trap, but luckily noticed it before getting trapped in it. Another clap of thunder sounded as a hand closed over Stephanie's mouth.

"Shh…" the person behind her said. "I'm not going to hurt you, just don't scream. You'll scare her away." Stephanie wanted to ask what she would scare away, but then her eyes caught sight of it.

A cougar was standing on a small hill not any more than 20 feet away from them. The person let go of her and Stephanie tried to turn around and see who was talking to her. The voice sounded so familiar…

"Look at her. I've been tracking this particular one for a few weeks now. Using my extended vacation time with WWE from my injury and all." Stephanie's mind began to wander. Extended vacation. Out on injury…worked for the WWE.

"Adam?" she asked. The cougar took off. He let her turn around.

"The one and only." Stephanie's eyes lit up. "What's a lady as pregnant as you doing out here all alone like this?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but I don't have time to tell you right now." She said. "I need to get to a phone as soon as I can. Do you live around here, or have one with you?" Adam nodded.

"I live about a mile back that way." He said; gesturing back the direction from which she had just came. "My truck's not that far away though, I'll give you a ride." He offered.

"Great."

**10:40** Shawn got out of the car and jogged up the front door, trying to keep up with Cameron. Jay and Torrie already had the door open and were waiting for him.

"So, what's the story with Chris and Stephanie today?" Jay asked as Shawn stood on the rug in the living room. Torrie had already taken Cameron deeper into the house to dry him off from the rain.

"I don't know. I think Goldberg might be the one behind it this time, though. Cameron said that he saw him with Stephanie, who was knocked out."

"_What_?"

"Something happened between Goldberg, Steph, and Chris earlier today, and whatever it was, pissed off Goldberg so much that he tried to kill Chris and kidnapped Stephanie." Shawn said.

"Why would Chris allow _Goldberg_ in his house?" Jay asked.

"Maybe they wanted to sign him?"

"Yeah, with Chris hating Goldberg and vice-versa, I don't know how _that_ business relationship was going to work." Jay said. Shawn lost himself in his thoughts for a moment when the answer suddenly popped into his head. He looked at Jay and knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Stephanie." They said in unison.

**10:47** Stephanie climbed out of the truck and followed Adam as quickly as she could inside the cabin. He tossed his keys on a counter and patted his dog as he walked in.

"The phone is in the kitchen, down the hall, first door to your left." He said. Stephanie nodded.

"Thanks." She quickly found it and dialed to the house.

_Ring._

_"I'm sorry, but the number that you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try again. If you need help hang up and dial your operator."_ A robotic female voice instructed her. Stephanie wrinkled her forehead and began to dial Chris' cell phone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"I'm sorry, but the wireless customer that you're trying to reach is currently unavailable."_ Another female robot-like voice told her. She hung up again, then picked up the phone and dialed Shawn's cell phone.

**10:52** "I just don't understand why Chris would set aside his hatred for a man and give him a job. I mean, Stephanie obviously has some influence over him, but I didn't think that it was that big of an influence." Jay said.

"Well, let me put it this way, when your wife is pregnant, you'd do anything to keep her happy. Shawn said as his cell phone began to ring. He leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and fished through his pocket to get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shawn?" Stephanie's voice sounded from the other end.

"Stephanie, where _are_ you? Are you okay?" Shawn asked, suddenly sitting up straight, and exchanging a look with Jay.

"I'm fine. My head's a little banged up from the car accident-"

"**_Car accident_**?!" Shawn nearly screamed.

"I was trying to get away from Goldberg. Look, is Chris with you?" She asked. Adam walked into the kitchen and began to listen to her side of the conversation.

"No, he's on his way to the hospital-" Shawn started.

"The hospital?!" Stephanie nearly screamed. "What the hell happened to him-is he alright?" she asked.

"He's going to be okay. It seems like Goldberg choked him until he passed out and then set the house on fire to cover his tracks." Shawn told her.

"I never should've tried to sign him…" Stephanie muttered.

"Uh, that's not our only problem, I'm afraid." Shawn said.

"What else could go wrong?" she moaned.

"Well…I wasn't going to say anything, because I knew that Chris already had a lot on his plate, but…well…Rebecca escaped from the mental institution she was in."

"How in the hell did she do _that_?" Steph asked.

"I have no clue, but I know that we need to be on the lookout. God only knows what she wants or who she's after." Shawn said.

**10:59** A woman with short black hair walked out from the airport terminal and quickly headed over to her rental car. She unlocked it and climbed in. She simply sat there for a few moments, with her hands gripped tight around the steering wheel.

_"I'll teach you to lock **me** up, Shawn Hickenbottom. You'll pay. You **and** that stupid_ brat _that you love so much."_ She thought.

**11:00**

Please Review!


	5. 11:00AM to 12:00PM

Disclaimer:  Still own nothing.  Everyone should know this by now.

A/N:  Well, here is yet another update.  However, I have good news to report.  I have another story idea surging in my head.  I am not sure if I'll get the chapter up tonight or not, but rest assured that there is another work in progress on its way!!!!  Now, on with this story!!

**11:00AM-12:00PM**

**11:00** Rebecca sat in her car for a few moments longer before finally picking up her cell phone and dialing a number.  The phone rang several times, but there was no answer.  She hung up and started her car.  Today she would finally get her revenge.  She was going to kill the man that called himself her husband.  She was going to kill the man who had her committed.

And she was going to love every minute of it.

**11:04** "Do we have any idea what Rebecca wants-or how she got out?"  Stephanie asked him.  Shawn sighed.

"I have no clue how she got out.  In order for her to be released, she would've almost had to have someone sign her out."  Shawn said.  "I was supposed to be the only one with clearance for that.  Besides that, I think that she snuck out somehow, since one of the regulators of the hospital called me to let me know that she was gone."

"Do you think that she would be coming after you?"  she asked.

"Stephanie, I had this woman locked away a year and a half.  I'm pretty sure that she is going to be coming after me."  Stephanie sighed.

"So, what should we do?"

"I have no clue, but I think that we need to find out just exactly what the hell went on at your house.  Then, we should probably go to the hospital and check on Chris.  Or, would you prefer to just meet us there?" Shawn asked.

"Let's just meet at the hospital.  We'll get everything squared away from there."  Stephanie said.  

"Fine.  When will you be there?"

"At least a half an hour from now."

"Is Adam going to take you?" he asked.

"He's going to have to, I have no other way out of here." Stephanie told him.

"Steph, about Adam………Don't tell him anything that you don't think he needs to know." Shawn cautioned her.  Stephanie's lips went into a thin line.  "We don't know who we can trust.  I don't think that Adam would be any problem, but still after that day……."

"You can never be too cautious.  I know.  What hospital is Chris at?" Steph asked him.

"Kingdom.  It's on Sycamore."  

"I know where it's at.  I'll see you there in about 30 minutes."

"All right.  Be **careful**."

"See you soon."  Stephanie said, then hung up.  She turned to Adam.

**11:09** "I need a favor Adam."

"What's that?" he asked inquisitively.

"I need you to take me to Kingdom Hospital.  I need to check on Chris, plus I need to talk to Shawn and Jay."  Stephanie said.  At the mention of Jay's name, something flickered in Adam's eyes.  She dismissed it.  There were bigger things in her mind to take care of right now.

"Sure, I can take you there."

"Great.  We need to leave now."  Stephanie said, already heading for the door.  Adam followed her soon after.

**11:14** Goldberg was pacing around his car, which was in flames.  He'd lost her.  How in the _hell_ had that happened?  He needed to find her and bring her to _them_ or else his ass was going to be toast.

Everything had already strayed so far from the original plan, it wasn't even funny.  Goldberg was supposed to have nabbed her at the office, clean and alone.  But, no, she had to take the day off, and that miserable excuse for a human, Irvine, had to be so damn overprotective.

Goldberg smiled when he thought about strangling Chris.  He loved the way that he seemed to have so much power.  When Chris started to lose consciousness, it gave him such a rush that there weren't even any words to describe the feelings that he felt.

But, he couldn't dwell on that just now; he needed to find Stephanie.

Soon.

**11:19** Rebecca pulled into the driveway of Chris and Stephanie's home, only to find it already burned to the ground.  She climbed out of her car, and pretended to act shocked.  Never mind the fact that she was already surprised that part of the plan had already been carried out.

"Ma'am, you can be here." A fireman told her calmly.

"What happened here?  What happened to my brother's house?"  she demanded, acting hysterical at the thought of her "brother" being injured.

"The house was set on fire.  Your brother is he-"

"Chris Irvine."  Rebecca supplied without even thinking about it.  The fireman nodded.

"They took your brother to Kingdom Hospital.  Do you know where that is?"  Rebecca nodded.

"Yes, I do, thank you so much!!"  she said and went to get in her car again.

**11:24** Shawn and Jay were sitting in the hospital parking lot as the rain began to pour down again.  Nothing was being said between the two of them.  Shawn studied his hands.  He knew that they were all marked men.  Anyone who was closely associated with Chris was marked and a likely target for whomever was behind the attack this time.

"Where was Stephanie at?" Jay asked.  Shawn paused.

"At Adam's." he said nonchalantly.

"**_Adam's_**?" Jay asked in disbelief.  Shawn turned to look at him.

"Yeah, why?  What's wrong with Adam?"  Jay shook his head.  Shawn began to glare at him. "Do you think that he would hurt Stephanie?"

"He wouldn't betray the company for anything in his life.  I don't think that he is any threat to Chris or Stephanie, it's just the fact that…………well, we aren't exactly the best of friends anymore." Jay said.

"Bad history, then."

"Yeah, it goes a long way back.  Too complicated to explain."

"All right.  We'll leave it at that then."  Shawn said, then turned to look back out the window at all of the cars that were parked in the parking lot.

**11:32** Stephanie saw Jay and Shawn as soon as they pulled into the parking lot.  Adam quickly found a spot and they both got out.  Shawn and Jay headed over towards them.  Shawn hugged Stephanie.  Jay and Adam simply stared each other down.  Stephanie noticed the tension, and looked at Shawn.  Shawn simply shook his head.

"Let's head inside."  Shawn said.  They all started across the lot as another car came speeding in, nearly hitting them.

"Stupid people.  They need to learn how to drive."  Adam commented.  Shawn was staring at the car for a while.

"_It couldn't have been her.  You're just going paranoid_." He thought to himself.  

"Shawn, let's go."  Stephanie said.  Shawn shook his head slightly, to clear his head.  Then he began to walk towards the hospital again.

**11:46** Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  The door to his room was just being opened.  He couldn't tell who was walking into the room, since his vision was still blurred.  Chris opened his mouth to try and say something, but he found that nothing would come out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried harder to get some sort of sound out of his throat.  

Nothing happened.

He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned in the direction of that person.  His vision was slowly clearing up.  He could make out the female body shape and dark hair, but nothing more.  He blinked a few more times and the image cleared up for him.  His brow wrinkled in confusion once he saw who was sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed.

It was Rebecca Hickenbottom.

Shawn's wife.

Shawn's wife who had been committed to a mental institution for over a year and a half.

Chris tried to say something to her, but she merely placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh…….Chris, don't strain yourself." She said. Chris glared at her.  He tried to get his hand to the call nurse button, but she stopped him. "Now, now, don't do that.  We have some business to take care of before they can find you.  Tell me Chris, how is Stephanie doing?" she asked him, removing her hand.

Chris moved his mouth and tried to tell her to go to hell, but it wasn't working out quite like he had hoped.  His heart sank lower with each failed attempt of his voice.  Where was Shawn?  Better yet, where was Stephanie?  Was okay?  Was she alive?  The very fact that Rebecca was here was almost hard evidence that she knew something about what was going to go down today.

Like last time.

"What's the matter, Chris?  Cat got your tongue?  No, I know what it is _that bitch has you by the heart_."  Rebecca said.  Chris stared at her.  How could she have known…………

"Have you heard that phrase before, Chris?  I think that you have.  Now, let's see if your voice really is gone." She said, pulling a gun from her purse, and snapping a silencer on it.

**11:53 **Shawn opened the door to Chris' hospital room, and stopped dead in his tracks.  Stephanie had been following him closely, and she bumped into him.  She tried to peer over him and see what was happening, and simply wound up pushing past him.  Chris' face was scrunched into a look of excruciating pain.  He seemed like he was trying to scream, but simply couldn't do it. Standing next to his bed, holding his hand, which had blood streaming down it, was Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Shawn whispered.  Rebecca looked up at him. She dropped Chris' hand and smiled.  Chris pulled his hand close to him, and Stephanie started to walk over towards him, but Rebecca grabbed her by the arm.

"I've done what I'll do for now Shawn.  Either let me leave, or I'll kill her." Rebecca said, without a trace of sympathy or remorse in her voice.  Shawn looked at Stephanie and then over to Chris.  Chris had a few tears streaming down his face.

**11:57** Torrie had Cameron by the hand as they wandered down the hall to find Chris' room.  She saw Jay and Adam in the hall, trying to get in a room, so she hurried to them.

"What's going on?" she asked. Cameron crawled under all of their legs and reappeared next to Shawn.

**11:58** Rebecca looked down at Cameron.  Shawn followed her gaze.

"Cameron?" Shawn asked.

"Mom!!" Cameron screamed and went over to hug her.

"Cam!! **No!**" Shawn screamed.  Rebecca released Stephanie and kneeled down to hug her son.  She pulled herself free of the embrace and stared at him for a few moments.

"He really is starting to look like you, Shawn."  Rebecca said, brushing the hair back from his eyes.  Cameron smiled at her.  Rebecca smiled back at him.

**11:59** "If you even think about harming a hair on him………" Shawn began to warn. Rebecca looked at him.

"Oh, I'm thinking about it, Shawn."  She said, standing up.  She grabbed Cameron's hand. "I'm thinking about it very carefully."  There was a moment of silence in the room.  

"Let him go, Rebecca."  Rebecca looked at Shawn.

"Whatever you say, Shawn." She said.  Then, without any warning, she jerked Cameron to the side, and fired two bullets into his chest.  Shawn screamed in horror as his son fell lifelessly to the ground.  

**12:00**


	6. 12:00 to 1:00PM

Disclaimer: I obviously still own none of the characters that I am using.

A/N:  Well, sorry about the lack of updates.  Things are getting hectic towards the end of the school year.  However, I do promise to at least have consistent updates during the summer.  All other things aside, thanks a **ton** to those who review!!  Be sure to also check out _Heaven's a Lie_, which is my other WIP right now.  Here's the latest chapter of _Someday_.

**

**12:00-1:00PM**

**12:00** Rebecca stood there and stared blankly at Shawn, who was cradling his dead child in his arms.  Everyone inside the room was shocked at what had just transpired before them.  Chris looked down at his hand, which now had a gaping hole square through the middle of it because of Rebecca.  He was still examining his hand when he heard a voice so low, he almost thought that he was thinking it instead of someone saying it.

"You may get away with this for a while, but let me tell you this: you had better run as far as you can."  Shawn growled.  He lifted his head up to glare at her. "Because I will hunt you down and kill you in cold blood like you just did to Cameron.  And I will do it before this day is over."  Rebecca crouched down next to him.

"I'm shaking in my boots," she whispered sarcastically to him.  Stephanie started to move to hit the "call nurse" button, but Rebecca noticed her doing so and pointed the gun at her.

"Don't even think about hitting that until I am out of here."  She warned.  She turned to Jay, Adam, and Torrie, who were all standing in the doorway.

"**Move**." She told them.  Jay looked at Shawn.

"Shawn?" he asked him, uncertain.  He would stand up against this woman, if his friend asked him to, but otherwise, he's be more than happy to move out of her way.

"Just move," Shawn said dejectedly.  All three people cleared the way and simply let Rebecca escape, which she gladly did.  Stephanie immediately pushed the call nurse button.

**12:03** "We can't just let her get away like that!"  Adam yelled, after they had all entered the room and closed the door.  Stephanie had turned to Chris and was trying to talk to him, but finally discovered that his voice was gone.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?"  Steph asked just as the nurse walked in.  

"What is the matt-" she cut herself off in mid-sentence when she saw Shawn holding Cameron's lifeless body, and Chris' bloody hand.  "Oh my God." She whispered and took off for the nearest doctor that she could find.

"Looks like the biggest part of our day now, is going to be spent in interrogation."  Jay said.  Steph looked at Shawn, who was looking less and less like Shawn as each minute passed by.  When he would look up and sprout occasional glances around the room, his eyes were blank and lifeless, much like the body of his dead son that was in his arms still.

**12:07** Goldberg stood by the side of the road, flipping a thumb and trying to get a ride into town.  When he found her……………that _bitch_……….she was going to die, and there wasn't going to be anything stopping him this time.

A car pulled up on the side of the road, next to him, and the driver rolled down the window.

"Where ya headed?" the driver asked.  Goldberg shrugged.

"Anywhere away from here, maybe into town."  The driver turned away from him, nodding.  Then, in a flash faster than lightning, the driver had pulled a gun, and was pointing it right at his head.

"Get in the car, you stupid bastard."  Goldberg had to fight back shock.

They'd found him already.

And they knew that he had failed.

Goldberg climbed into the car and closed the door, only to be rewarded with the gun of the driver being driven into his temple.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen good.  I am tired of dealing with stupid, puny assholes like you who think that they rule the world and can fuck up anytime that they like." The driver paused for a moment. "Let me remind you of something.  **I **am the one calling all of the shots around here.  **_Me_**.  Do you understand?"  Goldberg nodded and fought back an urge to puke.

"Good.  Now, here is another thing that you need to know.  I hired you to kill Chris Irvine, kidnap Stephanie, or burn down the house while they were both inside, any of those ways would've worked for me.  However, the news reporters kindly inform me that you have failed on all three of those jobs."  The driver said.  "Do you know what I do with failures on **_my_** team?"  he asked.

Goldberg shook his head no, and felt like he was about to piss his pants.  The driver of the car leaned in very close to Goldberg and began to whisper to him.

"I **eliminate** the problem.  And you, my fine idiot, are a problem that is very expendable." He informed Goldberg.  Then he leaned back and Goldberg felt a wire tightening around his neck, choking him, until he couldn't breathe.  Goldberg squirmed and thrashed around, but it was to no avail.  He died within a few minutes.  The driver of the car smiled pleasantly, and turned to the person in the back seat.

"That went quite well, wouldn't you say?"  Randy Orton asked.  The other person nodded.

"It went extremely well.  Now, let's get this piece of trash out of my seat."

"Works for me."  Randy said.

**12:21** There were at least ten to fifteen people now piled in Chris' hospital room.  His hand as being bandaged up as the others were being interrogated.  Shawn was sitting in a chair next to Chris' bed, staring off into space.  Chris had only seen him like this at one other time, and that was when he had found out that Hunter had been the one to beat the shit out of him in the parking lot.  Chris personally cared nothing for the look.  It scared him.  But of course, he was also extremely pissed at Rebecca for what she had done to Shawn, not just now, but in the past as well.  Stephanie and Torrie were consoling each other and Adam was being questioned, while Jay simply stood around.  Chris poked Shawn to get his attention.

"What?" Shawn asked dismally.

Chris raised his hands slightly, and was about to say something, when he remembered that he couldn't say anything.  Apparently, Shawn realized this as well, and remembered why he had come to Connecticut in the first place.

It was to be there for Chris.

Shawn thought about yelling and screaming at Chris, until he was blue in the face or passed out, but he knew that neither was going to help him or Cameron at this point.  Besides, he knew that Chris was trying to be supportive.  And beyond that, it was not Chris who had brought Cameron to the hospital-it was Torrie, after he had specifically told her that he wanted him to stay with her.  But he couldn't go around blaming other people for what had happened to Cameron, because the one person he could blame wasn't even the ones he wanted to yell at.  He had a serious problem on his hands.

And, the problem was on his end.  His emotions were so out of whack that he still couldn't believe that his son had been killed.  He imagined that parents of kids who have been in car crashes often feel the same way.  They have seen the evidence, seen their child's guts splattered to hell all over the road or a tree, but they still refuse to believe that it is **_their_** child's guts.  Shawn looked at Chris, who was staring back at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'll be okay." He said, but his voice sounded false to even his own ears.  He wanted to find out who was behind the murder attempt on Chris, and his son's death at the hands of his own wife, only intensified the need to find out who was doing this.

Shawn had a bad feeling that the same person who had thought up this whole day had been the same person who had let Rebecca out of the institution.

And that simple hunch, or perhaps it was a fact, just pissed him off beyond belief.

**12:51** "Well, we have finished with our questioning here.  We would like it if you all would stay put here in the hospital where you'll be safe, but you are not being held here at all, so feel free to leave if you like." The main officer told all six of them.  The rest of the officers slowly filed out of the room, as they all began to crowd around the bed.

"I think that our worst move right now would be to stay here.  Whoever planned this all out, has to know by now that Chris is here, and if he-or she, didn't know that already, they will soon with Cameron's death."  Adam said. Steph nodded.

"We need to get him out of here without any of the hospital staff-"

"Or police officers," Torrie chimed in.

"-noticing." Stephanie said.  Everyone nodded in agreement.  "Shawn, are you up to this?"  Shawn nodded.  He felt a little sick, but he knew that if he didn't do something today, he was going to sit around thinking about Cameron until he went crazy.

"All right.  We need to get out of here before something else happens, so let's get moving."

**12:53 **Shawn walked through the hospital, pushing Chris in a wheelchair, while Stephanie walked beside him, clinging onto his arm, pretending to be in love with him, while Chris tried to act like he was…….well……a little wonky.  Jay and Torrie distracted the receptionist as Steph and Shawn walked by, and Adam was supposed to be trying to bring the car around to the front.  The plan miraculously went off without a hitch, except for one small detail.

Adam wasn't there with the car.

He still wasn't there by the time that Jay and Torrie came out, either.  Shawn began to get concerned.  He was about to say something, when he saw Adam jogging up to them.

**12:59** "What the hell is taking so long?"  Jay asked.  Adam looked at all of them.  He motioned for them to follow him, which they all did.  They came to the car, only to see that the tires were slashed.

"What do you call this?" Jay asked.

**1:00** "Something else." Steph said.


	7. 1:00 to 2:00PM

Disclaimer: Yes, of course I still don't own anyone. I just thought that you might like to be reminded of this………

A/N: Well, after a long absence I have returned. Hopefully for quite a while and to produce regular updates. I have only half a day of school left on Monday, and after that I have at least two months of summer freedom. So, expect semi-regular updates to be announced soon. Thanks as always to those who review, your words, be they kind or cruel, make my day better because I know that someone took their time out to read my story. Thanks a lot. Now, on with the show!

**1:00-2:00PM**

**1:00** "Great, just great. Now what the hell are we going to do?" Torrie asked dismally. Jay ran a hand through his hair and almost slammed his fists on the car. Stephanie simply sighed and turned back to Chris who appeared to be trying to tell Shawn something. Chris made a scribbling motion with his injured hand, like he wanted to write something down.

"Anybody got paper and a pen on them?" Shawn asked. Stephanie shrugged.

"Not me. What about you, Torrie?" she asked. Torrie was already rooting through her purse to see if she had one. She shook her head.

"Nope, me either." Chris rolled his eyes and sat back, discouraged. He looked like he was thinking about another way that he could somehow tell them what he wanted to say.

"Apparently someone thought this out extremely well," Shawn said. Chris looked at Shawn in shock. "They didn't want us leaving." Chris nodded. Stephanie looked at Shawn, and absently ran a hand over her belly.

"What could they possibly want this time? Last time it was revenge for……………everything. What could they want now?" She asked. Chris motioned for her to come over to him. He stood up and hugged her as Shawn kept racking his brain for who could be behind this.

**1:06** "Adam is your truck still okay?" Shawn asked. Adam shook his head.

"Nope, that got nailed too, that's what took me so long to get back to you guys at the front." He said. Shawn turned to Torrie.

"How did you get here? You were the one who was watching Cameron, weren't you?" he asked. Then he realized that his son might still be alive if she had only stayed at the house. "Why did you leave the house? You were supposed to be watching him at the **house**!!! Why did you **leave**??" He began to scream.

"I got worried, I wanted to check on you all, and Cameron was convinced that something bad had happened to you after he woke up from his nap." Torrie hysterically screamed. "He said that he had a dream that you w-were bleeding all over the place, and there were a bunch of people wearing white around you, simply walking by you. You were down on your knees with your hands all stretched out, and he said that you were crying." Torrie paused. "I got scared, after he told me all of this I began to get paranoid, and when I couldn't get anyone's cells, I decided to come down here and check it out."

"Where is your car? Is **your **car alright?" Jay asked. Torrie nodded.

"It was fine when I drove it here obviously, but I don't know now."

"Show us where it's at." Stephanie said. Chris nodded and kept his arm around Stephanie. He looked around at them for a second before they began to search for Torrie's car. He noticed that Shawn was about on the edge of a mental breakdown. He noticed Jay put his arm around Torrie. But, the last thing that he noticed disturbed him.

He noticed that Adam had had a look of pure shock on his face ever since they were reminded that Torrie had driven there separately.

And that look did not instill trust in Chris.

**1:09 **Chris had Stephanie walk with Shawn, which she was glad to do, because he looked like he needed a bit of comforting. Chris, however, trailed towards the back of the group, where Adam was. Adam appeared to be deep in thought and didn't notice that Chris started to trail behind him. Chris wasn't overly surprised when he broke off from the rest of the group and started walking through several rows of cars. Chris stayed a few rows away from him at all times. He only stayed as close as he dared. He watched from behind a Chevy Blazer as Adam pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number that, as it appeared, he had dialed many times before. Chris slowly crept a little closer to try and hear the conversation.

"-have to meet somewhere else. Yeah. They had another car. I didn't **know** that there was going to be another car. I can't help it. I'll take care of it. You'll have Irvine, I promise you." Adam said, and then hung up. He sighed, and as he began to turn around, Chris felt two strong arms grab him from behind. Adam noticed him then. His face turned to a shade of crimson. Chris tried to yell out for help, but realized a little too late again that he couldn't speak. Adam walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"What did you hear?" Adam demanded. Chris was still reeling from the punch. Whoever had grabbed him had an extraordinary grip. Chris opened his mouth like he was trying to talk, and then spit in his face. Adam wiped the spit off of his face and glared at him.

"You want to play dirty, that's fine with me." He said. "Take him into the truck. We'll see what _he _wants us to do with him." Chris felt himself being picked up and then watched in slow motion as his head came nearer and nearer to the side of the car, until he saw nothing but blackness.

**1:13** "Has anyone seen Chris?" Stephanie asked suddenly, looking behind her. Shawn also looked back.

"Adam's gone too." He remarked. Jay had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to find the both of them, soon." He said, and began to head back the way that they had come.

"Wouldn't it be faster to take the car and search for them?" Shawn asked. He turned back around and saw that Torrie was gone. He looked all around him and suddenly saw a blond head of hair bolting through the cars.

"Stay with her!!" Shawn yelled at Jay as he took off after Torrie. Jay whirled around and saw her running, with Shawn a ways behind her.

"What the hell is going on here today?" he asked to no one in particular.

**1:16** Shawn considered himself to be a fairly decent runner as far as speed went, but he no longer thought so as he chased Torrie in and out of the cars in the parking lot. The girl had not only speed, but she also had about 30 seconds head start on him. He saw her bolt around a Blazer, and put ahead an extra boost of speed to follow her. He got to the back of the Blazer when it suddenly backed up and struck him. He felt his head strike the window, and felt the coldness of the concrete after that. The Blazer shifted gears and drove forwards off of the parking lot.

**1:18** Jay saw Shawn go down, and he was pretty sure that Stephanie had been watching as well, and they both rushed as fast as they could to his side. They found him sprawled out on the ground, on his stomach. Stephanie would have bet money that he was dead, if she hadn't heard him groaning in agony. Jay knelt down beside him and gently rolled him over. There was blood running down the side of his head from a gash right above his eyebrow.

"Shawn, Shawn, can you hear me?" Jay asked frantically. Shawn gave him a groggy look before passing out.

**1:25** Chris snapped his eyes open, and shook his head as a nice cold cup of water was splashed on his face. He blinked a couple of times before registering what had happened. He looked around him, and noticed that he was now in the back seat of a car of some sort. His hands were bound behind him, and his legs were tied up as well. His captors obviously didn't think that he would need a gag, since he couldn't talk. He began to look at the people surrounding him. Adam was on one side, glaring at him and muttering on his cell phone. However, Chris was quite surprised to see that Torrie was the person sitting on the other side, playing idly with her hair. Turned around in the front passenger seat was Randy Orton.

"Hello, Chris, did you have a nice nap?" Randy asked.

_"Fuck you,"_ Chris mouthed to him.

"What was that?" Randy asked, putting a hand to his ear. "I don't think that I heard that quite right." Chris glared at him.

"Now Chris, I know that you have to be wondering why exactly we have chosen you to _pick _on yet again, and you know what? That's actually not a bad question."

_"Just get the hell on with it."_ Chris thought.

"I can see that you're getting very impatient with me. Anyhow, there is someone who I am taking you to meet with, and he has a very interesting proposal for you, that I think that you might just like. That's it. If you don't like the deal, then we'll let you go back to your poor and pathetic suburban life." Randy said.

_"You are so full of shit. I'm not going to get to leave unless I actually agree to whatever this stupid proposal is. Judging on the way that this day has been going, I'm sure that I'm not going to agree with or like this deal much."_ Chris thought to himself. He leaned his head back and thought about Stephanie. He wished that they were both back at their home, simply passing the time away with nothing better to do than lounge around and watch T.V., with him cradling her and perhaps their new baby in his arms. He had the feeling that Cameron was not going to be the only person whom he was close to that was going to die today.

He knew from bitter experience that the price of freedom was much higher than just one life.

**1:42** Shawn opened his eyes to discover that he was sitting up against a car next to Stephanie, who was dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth, that God only knows where she had gotten it from. He looked at her, then started to look around him for Jay. He was kind of squatting next to the other side of Shawn and watching intently as Stephanie continued to wipe some of the blood off of the side of his face.

"We didn't find Chris." Jay said. Shawn nodded.

"Somehow, I knew that was going to be what would happen." He said. "What about Torrie? Do we know anything else?" Jay handed him the cell phone that he had found.

"What's this?" Shawn asked him, giving him a puzzled look.

"It's not her cell phone. It's not mine either. Which means one of two things." Jay said.

"It's either someone else's, or someone gave it to her to use for today." Stephanie told him. Shawn nodded and started to stand up. He felt woozy and a little sick to his stomach, but he seemed to do okay.

"So, where do we go from here?" Shawn asked. Jay and Stephanie exchanged a look. Shawn noticed this.

"What? What is it?" he asked them.

"Well," Jay began "It might be better if you just saw it." Jay took the phone and flipped it open. After a few minutes, he came to a number in the phone book, and showed it to Shawn.

**1:59** **Silent Hill Mental Institution 567-0692**

Shawn's jaw dropped.

"S-She…………she _knew_?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't think that she just knew, I think that she let her out." Jay said.

"How? Wasn't she with you?" Shawn asked, looking at Jay.

"She just got back from a 'photo shoot' in San Antonio this morning. She hadn't been there for more than an hour by the time that you guys called." Jay explained. Shawn felt as if the whole world was spinning. He slowly sat back down. He leaned up against the back of the car for a few seconds until he got the urge to throw up. He stifled it for the current time, but it left a bitter taste in the back of his throat.

"That's not all, Shawn." Jay said. He shuffled with the phone for a few minutes longer, and came up with another number. He handed the phone to Shawn. Stephanie looked at Jay for a minute, as if she hadn't been informed of a second number.

Shawn didn't have to read more than the name to know what kind of trouble that they were in.

**2:00 _Hunter_**.


	8. 2:00 to 3:00PM

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N:  Thanks to whoever decided to review.  I appreciate it as always.  Please check out my other story, _Heaven's a Lie_, if you like this story, then you will almost definitely like that one as well.  Now, without further ado, another chapter of _Someday_.

**2:00-3:00PM**

**2:00 **"Do you honestly think that Hunter is still alive?  After taking a blast like that?  Nobody could've survived that!"  Shawn nearly shouted.  Jay shrugged.

"I have no idea.  It wouldn't be exactly the weirdest thing to happen, now would it?  I mean, come on.  Torrie appears to be on the other side with presumably Adam.  Both people knew exactly what we were doing at what time.  Who's to say that they weren't just messengers?  Maybe they were like a tracking device, they were just supposed to watch us and report back."  He suggested.

"Why go through all of this trouble, and not leave anyone with us now?  Why have both spies leave at the exact same time?"  Shawn asked. Jay shrugged.

"Maybe they got who they were after all along."  He said.  Shawn looked at Stephanie for a moment.

"Wait, so you're saying that they wanted to talk to Chris the whole time, and not me?  Why go through the trouble of having me kidnapped then, and why try to kill Chris?"  Stephanie asked them.  Shawn shrugged.

"Maybe Goldberg just screwed up and wanted to have you for himself." He suggested.  Jay nodded.

"That makes sense."

"How?"  Jay looked at Stephanie.

"Well, when they were both still working in WCW, Goldberg said that he thought that you were really hot.  Chris knew what kind of shit that Goldberg did to girls, and he didn't want that to happen to you.  So, since he himself had a crush on you, he decided to go out with you to kind of protect you from Goldberg, which of course started a feud between the two.  Long story short, Goldberg saw Chris going out with you as him stealing you from Goldie.  They straightened it out, and Chris and Goldberg have never had a civil conversation afterwards."  Jay told her.

"Then why in the hell did he let me sign Goldberg?" Stephanie asked.  "Or at least attempt to?  If he would have told me this earlier, then I would have just said screw it."

"Stephanie, my dear, you tend to forget that you are pregnant," Shawn said.  "When your wife is pregnant, you will endure anything to ensure her happiness and safety, even if it means pushing aside an old feud.  Obviously, Chris was hoping that they could avoid a confrontation to get through the day, but that just didn't happen."

"Far from it."  Stephanie said.

**2:07** Chris was roughly yanked up out of the car, and his feet were untied long enough for him to walk into a huge warehouse, and sit down in a chair that was sitting all by itself in the middle of the room.  Randy reapplied the ropes once he sat down.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Chris, I would hate for anything to happen to you or your family."  He said.  Chris glared at him. 

_"Just like I would hate for anything bad to happen to you right now, you ungrateful little prick."_ Chris thought.  He sighed and looked around the room.  There was almost nothing in it.  A piece of random wood here, and a couple of bricks there.  Nothing really of note that he could use if he managed to escape.  Chris leaned back in the chair and prayed that whatever this deal was would be something really stupid and someone would pop out saying, "Smile! You're on Candid Camera," and Stephanie, Shawn, Cameron, and Jay would all be clapping and laughing at him because he actually believed all of it.

But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

**2:14** "So, what do you propose that we do now?"  Jay asked.  Shawn was up on his feet again, and pacing around. 

"Not sure.  Either way, we need to get the hell out of this parking lot.  We've already been here for an hour.  So, I propose we go back to the car and then decide what we're going to do from there."  Shawn said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but we need to figure out where the hell Chris is.  I hate just leaving him here.  What if he just wondered off?"  Jay asked.  Stephanie and Shawn both stared at him.

"There is no way that he just 'got lost'.  Chris is old enough and smart enough to know better than to wander off.  He was kidnapped."  Stephanie said.

"How the hell would **you** know what he is always like?  **You** were the one who **_dumped_** him when he really needed you!!"  Jay yelled.

"Who said that you were the perfect guardian angel?  When the hell did you start caring so much about him?"  Stephanie screamed back.

"When did you?  Last year?  I've known him for longer than you have!!"  Jay retorted.  "We wouldn't have even have been in this mess if it wasn't for **you** and your god damn ratings!!  Cameron would still be alive!!!  Chris would be at home right now, and we would all be happy! But no, you had to go and **fuck** that up too, like everything else, didn't you?!" 

"That's **enough**, Jay."  Shawn stepped in.

"It's not enough," Jay started.  "It will **never **be enough!!  She has been a plague to Chris ever since she met him and he started dating her.  All she ever brings is bad luck. I don't even know what he sees in you."  Jay said.  Stephanie's eyes were brimming with tears, but Jay continued, "You caused your entire family to be murdered!!  You had no one else, so you had to go and plague him and his family, it's a wonder that **_he's _**not dead yet.  Who knows, maybe he is?  Maybe that's what you wanted all along!!"  Jay got right up in Stephanie's face and screamed.

"**That's enough!**"  Shawn yelled.  "Let it alone Jay, calm down and cool off.  Walk around for a while."

"**Fuck you.**"  Jay spat at him.  "Fuck both of you."

"Jay, if you don't shut the fuck up and calm down, I am going to make you!!  Keep the hole in your face shut, and calm down.  Take a walk."  Shawn said.  Jay stormed off in the direction of the car.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked her.  Stephanie couldn't help it anymore.  She let the tears fall at long last.  Jay had said what she had been thinking the whole time that Chris had been in the coma.  It was all her fault.  Chris had tried to tell her different, but maybe he was wrong.  Maybe what Jay said was the truth, and maybe they would all be happier without her.  Shawn pulled her into a hug, as she started full-fledged crying.

This day was not going how it was supposed to at all.

**2:23** Chris had been sitting there for he didn't know how long.  Finally, someone entered from the opposite side of the building.  The light was almost blinding after sitting in the darkened building for so long.  He didn't even get a good look at the person until they were standing right in front of him.  Chris' jaw literally dropped.

Ted Turner, the former owner of WCW was standing right in front of him.

"Hello Chris."  He said.  "A little surprised to see me?  I believe that I would be too.  I heard that you had a bit of an accident with your voice earlier.  Pity.  Ah well, the deal that I am going to propose to you takes only a simple head nod."

Chris simply glared at him.

"I see that you're not going to be an easy one to bargain with, but that's okay.  I've got nothing but time, and I've also come prepared."  Ted said.  "Now, Chris, the question is extremely easy, and I'm really hoping that you won't fight me on this.  Here it is:  I want to buy the WWE from you."  Chris sat there for a second, not moving, thinking about this.

_"All of this trouble, just to buy a company?  It's called a telephone, man, invest in one, it will someday make you happy.  I don't think that this old geezer is quite done yet.  There must be some catch."_ Chris thought.

"You see, if you sell me the company, all of your problems disappear.  You and Stephanie will be left alone forever.  I'll make sure to give a generous offer to compensate you for any guilt that you may feel later.  Now, Chris, there is an obvious easy way out here.  You sell the company to me, and all of your problems disappear, you'll have enough money to do whatever the hell you want with, you could put your child through college, everything that you dream of having."  Ted paused. "Or, you can take the hard way.  It is your choice Chris."

Chris sat there for a few minutes perhaps considering what was being laid out on the proverbial table in front of him.  After a long bout of silence, he looked back up at Ted and shook his head.

"Not for sale," he whispered hoarsely.  Ted looked down for a moment.

"I'm being serious about the amount of money, Chris.  You could put ten kids through college with what I'm offering you."  He pulled out his checkbook.  "How much do you want?"

"I said that it is not for sale, _Ted_." Chris whispered back.  Although he was only talking at a whisper, his voice echoed through the building and sounded very commanding.

"Chris, by the end of the day, you'll be giving me a different answer, I promise you that." Ted said.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"  Chris whispered.  His voice hurt like hell, but he was glad that he could at least retort back somewhat.  He didn't have much left, he couldn't jump up and attack him, like he wanted to do, but he could and would verbally abuse him if necessary.

Ted pulled out a Walkie-Talkie and began to talk very low into it.

**2:37** Jay brought the car back up close to Shawn and Stephanie.  Stephanie seemed to be over her crying jag at the moment.  Shawn glared at him and motioned for him to get out.  They both walked a little bit away from her and turned to where their backs were facing her.

"You had no right to blow up at her like that."  Shawn said to him.

"She had no right to go and screw everything up."

"What did she screw up?  Directly?  Everyplace that she was when something went wrong, Chris was there too.  The blame can't be placed on either one of them.  It's not her fault, and it is not your place to judge her anyways."  Shawn told him. Jay nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know.  I'm just so tensed up today; I don't know what it is.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me.  Apologize to her."  Shawn told him.  Jay nodded again.  He turned around and walked over to her.

"Stephanie?  I uh………I'm sorry about what I said earlier.  I was wrong.  I'm just upset about everything that has been happening and I lost my temper.  I'm sorry." Jay said.  Stephanie looked up and him for a moment, then nodded.

"You're forgiven.  Although I'm not so sure that you were the one who was wrong here." She told him.

"Hey, none of what I said is true, I was just pissed and trying to blame anything on you.  If the sun would've exploded, I would've tried to blame that on you too."  Jay said ashamedly.   Stephanie shrugged.

"It might not be that far-fetched."  She said.  She began to wander off.  Jay shook his head and turned to talk to Shawn again.

"I told her, but she is still pissed off at me."  Jay said.

"Just give it some time.  She's not going to forgive you just like that.  She's a woman, she has to analyze these things."  Shawn said, right before they heard a scream.  Both men whirled around.

"Help!!"  Stephanie screamed.  Shawn noticed her being dragged to a car.  Jay took off to try and get to the car, but of course didn't make it in time.

"Ah, **fuck!**" Jay screamed.

"Get in the car!!  Hurry up!!"  Shawn yelled.  Jay turned back around and began to bolt towards the car.

**2:49 **"Good job, Batista, when do you expect to be here?"  Ted asked.

"Half an hour." Batista's voice responded.

"Did anyone see you?" Ted asked.

"Just Shawn and Jay.  We expected that to happen, though." Batista said, and this time, Chris heard a female voice in the background.

_"Oh no.  Please no.  Tell me that he wouldn't do this. Not this."_ Chris thought.  He closed his eyes and silently prayed that it wasn't Stephanie with Batista in that car.

"Chris?"  Ted asked.  "Your wife is on her way here now.  I'm sure that she could help persuade you to sell the company."

"Go fuck yourself."  Chris whispered back to him.  Ted simply smiled.

"I don't think so Chris."

**2:53** "Who the hell is in that car?"  Jay yelled.  Shawn shrugged while punching the gas to catch up to the car that was quickly pulling out onto the interstate. 

"I don't know, but whoever it is, I'm willing to bet that they're going to lead us to Chris." Shawn said.  Jay nodded in agreement.  Shawn maneuvered the car with ease around all of the traffic.  All of a sudden there were blue and red flashing lights in the rearview mirror.

**2:59** "**Shit!**"  Shawn yelled and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.  He signaled to pull off of the interstate and sat back.

"We're never going to find them in time now."  Shawn said, and then put the car in park.

**3:00**


	9. 3:00 to 4:00PM

Disclaimer:  Yup, I still own crap.  For all of the 24 fanatics out there, we only have 1 episode left of the season!!

A/N:  Well, reviews have been far, few, and in between.  Thanks again to those who did indeed review.  I really appreciate it.  Be sure to check out _Heaven's a Lie_, since that is being updated today as well.

**3:00-4:00PM**

**3:00** "What the hell are we going to do?"  Jay asked as the car that Stephanie was in disappeared in with the rest of the traffic on the interstate.

"There's nothing that we can do, right now."  Shawn said dejectedly as the police officer stepped out of his vehicle and walked towards Shawn.  Shawn leaned his head back against the seat.

"Let me see your license and registration."  The cop said.  Jay searched the glove box for the registration, as Shawn fished his wallet out of his pocket.

"You fellas have any idea how fast you were going?" the officer asked.  Shawn handed him the registration and his license.  Shawn nodded yes, that he knew how fast he was going.  The officer nodded. He looked at Shawn's license and checked to make sure that the registration was accurate.  When he had determined that they both were okay, he brought out his pen and pad.

"Michael Hickenbottom," the officer said to himself as he wrote out the speeding ticket.  Shawn closed his eyes and Jay leaned his head back.

"We're never going to find them," Shawn heard Jay whisper.

_"Not like this, we won't."_ he thought.

**3:06** "Leave her out of this."  Chris told Ted.  Ted was leaning against a table that he had set up a few minutes ago.  He had a grin on his face that would give little kids nightmares for weeks.

"Why Chris?  She **is**part owner, you know.  She should be involved in the decision as to whether or not to sell the company that her grandfather helped to create."  Ted said to him.  Chris shook his head.

"She won't want to sell either.  For that exact reason.  It is her family's company.  Of course she's going to want to keep it in her family."  Chris said.  Ted let his grin turn into a smile.

"Ah yes, but Chris, everyone can be persuaded to sell something." He said.

"If you harm her in any way, I swear to you with God as my witness that I will kill you."  Chris told him.

"That's interesting to me, Chris, because I don't see you as the violent murderer type.  Although, there was the whole problem with that car wreck that you were in 3 years ago.  You had a bit of a problem with that almost a year ago didn't you?"  Ted said, once again, reminding Chris of images that he did not want to see.  "Nah, Chris, I think that all you are is a bona-fide screw-up.  You got lucky to live through that day.  You'll be even luckier to live through this one." Ted warned him.

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked him.

"No," Ted paused.  "It is merely a warning."

**3:11** Shawn pulled back on to the interstate as the officer was getting back into his patrol car.

"Where are we going to go now?"  Jay asked.  Shawn shrugged.

"I have no clue.  Maybe we'll find something that could-" he cut himself off.  Jay looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"  Shawn said nothing.  He kept staring at the car that he was behind.  He looked at the vehicle's side mirrors.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

"What?!" Jay asked again, getting irritated.  He looked at the car that was about 20 feet ahead of them.  He saw that there was a woman driving the vehicle, but he couldn't tell more than that.

"We might still have a chance at finding them."  Shawn said.  He said nothing else, as he slowly began to trail the vehicle in front of him.

"How?"

"I think that the person in that car up there……………I think that it's Rebecca." He said.

**3:24** "You're not going to break me."  Chris said.  "I've given you my answer, and it is final."  Ted smiled.

"We're going to find out just how tough you really are, Chris."  Chris shook his head and smiled.

"Have fun, Ted.  I'm not easy to break." He warned.

"I know.  I have my own methods." Ted said as a door behind Chris opened.  "Ah Batista, right on time."  Chris turned around, afraid to see what he knew was going to be there.

Stephanie was standing in front of Batista with a gag in her mouth, and her hands tied in front of her.  She looked as if she had been crying.  Chris closed his eyes.  He knew Ted's method of attack now.

He knew that he wasn't going to be as strong as he had bragged earlier.

If they started to hurt Stephanie………………he would have no choice but to sell Ted the company. 

**3:32** "All right, Stephanie, come over and sit down right here." Ted said, pulling up a folding chair for her that was right across from Chris.  She sat down and he removed the gag.  "You'll have to excuse the roughness of this situation, your husband is very stubborn, you see.  Which is why I have had you brought here."

"Don't do this, Ted.  Leave her alone." Chris said, his voice fading in and out.

"Chris doesn't want to sell the company to me for the simple fact that that is what he thinks **you** would want.  However, I have offered him enough money to ensure that this child and probably about 9 others could go through college."  Stephanie looked at Chris.  She knew that she never wanted to sell the company, but that was a lot of money.  Money that they could most definitely use.  She knew that Chris had thought about this, and had obviously declined the offer.

"I see that you seem to thinking about it."  Ted said.  "I also offered Chris the fact that he would never have to deal with any problems any more.  All of this," Ted paused. "All of this, would simply disappear."  Adam shifted his weight and looked at Randy.  Randy rolled his eyes.

"Would you be willing to give us a moment to talk?"  Stephanie asked.  Ted smiled as Chris let his jaw drop in shock.

"Sure." Ted said and walked a short distance away.  Chris turned to Stephanie and leaned in to talk to her.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered to her.  "You would be willing to sell this company, and all of your, your father's, and your grandfather's hard work for an ungodly amount of money that he probably doesn't even have!"  He hissed.

"Chris, think about it.  We could stay at home and never have to work again, and still all of our children, however many we decide to have could go to college." Stephanie told him.

"He is bluffing.  His network and shows are at an all time low.  He doesn't have the money that he brags to have.  Even if he did, do you honestly believe that he would let us walk out of here after having held us hostage for about an hour?"  Chris asked her.  Stephanie considered this.

"I know how much of a long shot this is, Chris, believe me-" She started.

"Like Goldberg being a long shot?"  Chris asked her bitterly.  She glared at him.

"That was your own fault for not telling me.  Just because I am pregnant means you have to go along with everything that I say.  You have no problem with doing it right now." She told him.

"That's because we're playing with our lives here, Stephanie.  Why can't you see that?"

"Because I want our kids to have a future!" she nearly shouted at him.  Batista, Randy, Adam, Torrie, and Ted were all getting a kick out of watching the two of them go at it.  "You have been talking about retiring for the past year because you haven't felt as good as you used to.  That's why you have been doing more backstage stuff than normal.  With all of the money that he is offering, you wouldn't have to do anything!" she said to him.

"It would drive us both crazy to have nothing to do.  You know that we are both workaholics.  When we can work together at something, we are both in a much better mood than when we're at home watching a movie."  Chris told her.  "Besides, what would your father think if you sold his company to his worst enemy?" That seemed to strike a chord in her about selling it.  She looked at him and knew that he was right.

And she hated him for it.

**3:55** "Have you two finished talking it over?" Ted asked, walking back to them.  Chris sat back.

"I believe we are." He told Ted.  Stephanie looked at Chris, and he was surprised at the anger he saw in the look.

"What have you decided?" he asked.

"No sale."  Chris said.  Ted nodded.

"I'd like to hear it from Stephanie as well."  Stephanie looked at Chris again, and leaned back as well.

"No sale." She said.  Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"That was the wrong answer to give." Ted said, and nodded to someone behind Chris.  Ted grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders and held her down, as Batista took the wire that he had been holding and looped it around Chris' neck in one swift swoop and began choking him.

"I'm going to give you another chance to sell me the company, because I am simply a nice guy.  What do you say Stephanie?"  Stephanie was about ready to burst into tears.  Chris was trying to get a grip on the wire that was around his neck, but he was failing, just like the air was failing to come into his lungs.

"Come on Stephanie, we need an answer, Chris is dying." He warned.  Chris felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head.  He felt everything began to slip away like before.

_"Not again.  Let me live.  I'm not finished yet."_ He thought, before he lost all thought in general. 

Chris fell limp against the chair that he was sitting in.  Stephanie screamed.  Batista checked his pulse and looked back up at Ted.

**3:59** "He's dead."

"Cut him loose!" Ted ordered, while still trying to keep Stephanie in her chair.  Randy and Adam ran over and held her down.  Ted hurried over to Batista.

"Don't let him die.  He is the only bargaining chip that we have against her." Ted told him.

**4:00**


	10. 4:00 to 5:00PM

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the people used in this story.

A/N:  I am **sooo** sorry that I haven't been able to update!!  The only computer at my house decided to go crazy so we had to get it fixed again.  I would have had this up a long time ago, but obviously, God wanted to torment all of us.  Just for a little while.  Anyways, check out _Heaven's a Lie_, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

**4:00-5:00PM**

**4:00 **"You'd better pray that he comes back to life, because if he doesn't, it will be **your** life that will be gone next."  Ted threatened Batista. 

"You **bastard**!!!"  Stephanie screamed and tried to get away from Randy.  "You **killed **him!! You will **never** own this company!!!"  She threatened.  Ted gritted his teeth.

"Shut her up Randy!!" Ted yelled, then began CPR on Chris.  Randy slapped Stephanie across the face and she reluctantly quieted down.

"All right," Batista said, wheeling the paddles over to Chris' body.  "Here we go.  Clear!"  He applied the paddles to Chris' chest and shocked him.

"Nothing."  Ted responded.

"Upping to 350, clear!" Batista shocked him again.  He was about to shock Chris again when Ted stopped him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back."  Ted said.

**4:02** "Shawn, we've been following this car for 45 minutes now, and we've only managed to go around in one huge circle." Jay said.

"I know," Shawn started, "Why do you think the person _made_ a huge circle?"  Jay looked at him.

"She's crazy?"

"No, she might be trying to discourage any tail that she might have.  If we stay far enough behind her, we should be able to keep up with her and maybe even find Chris and Stephanie."  Shawn told him.

"Yeah, but, Shawn, that could take _hours_. Hours we don't have.  You forgot about RAW, Shawn.  Everyone still has a show to do."

"I am not particularly concerned about the show right now, and I don't think that you should be either."  Shawn said.  "I don't even think that Chris and Stephanie are thinking about the show right now."

"You're probably right," Jay said as Shawn pulled off of the interstate to follow the car that they hoped had Rebecca in it.

**4:17** Ted helped Chris to sit back up in his chair across from Stephanie again.  Stephanie had been tied down with her mouth duct taped by this time.  Everything was swimming in Chris' vision.  It was hard to make out anything at this point.  He also felt extremely cold, but blamed it on his quick death. 

For once in his life, Chris Irvine wished that he wouldn't have woken up.  Of course, then he wouldn't be able to see his child born or help Stephanie with anything ever again.  He didn't want to end it like this, not after everything else that he had been through.

"Now, Chris.  After seeing what we can do to you, I think that I might give you the chance to reconsider."  Ted told him.  Chris slowly shook his head.

"My answer stays," he said with his voice scratchy.  "I don't care what you do to me.  You will never own the WWE."  Ted sighed and shook his head.

"You are very stubborn man, Chris Irvine, do you know that?"  Ted asked, and then simply continued speaking.  "Stubborn people never prosper." 

"I think you're a little confused on that saying there, Ted.   It the cheaters that-" Chris stopped in mid-sentence.  He winced and clutched his chest again.

**4:30** Pain was never a stranger to Chris Jericho, but Chris _Irvine_ usually liked to live pain free.  The past year had been anything but.  He knew that he should probably go to the doctor and get it checked out, but his stubborn streak had reared its head and told him to tough it out.

Chris began to think that a doctor's visit wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The pain emanating from his chest at this point was almost unbearable.  Chris doubled over in his chair because of it.  Ted watched this all with morbid fascination.  Chris' face was contorted into an image of extreme pain.  He took a few quick breaths as the pain finally began to recede.

"Having a bit of a problem, Chris?"  Ted asked sarcastically.  Chris glared at him and glanced over at Stephanie.  Concern was written all over her face for him.  Chris clenched his fist and slightly nodded at her to signal that he was okay.

"Chris, you are wearing my patience thin.  Now, either sell me the damn company right now or…….or…….."

"Or what, Ted, you'll tickle me to death?  Gee, I'm so _scared_.  I'm not afraid to die, Ted."  Chris warned him.  He noticed that Stephanie seemed a little taken back by his comment.

"Well, Chris, it's a shame to hear you say that.  What would your little child do without their daddy to hug them and take care of them?"  Ted asked.

"The same thing that _we're_ doing now."  He said.

**4:42** "Are you sure that's Rebecca that we're following?  I can't even see in the car."  Jay said.

"I told you that I _thought_ that it was her.  I was never _sure_."  Shawn said as he turned a corner to follow the vehicle.

"Shit."  Jay said.  Shawn was thinking the same thing.

The car was nowhere in sight.

"**Fuck**!!!"  Shawn screamed and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.  He stopped the car at the stoplight and looked around.

"Where the hell did she go?"  Jay asked.  More cars were beginning to swarm around them signaling that rush hour traffic was about to get heavier.

**4:53** "I have no idea."  Shawn said, looking up in his rearview mirror to see a car that was approaching him very quickly.  "Are they gonna stop?"  Shawn yelled.  Jay turned around right as the other car struck them from behind.  Shawn's car went barreling forwards through the red light.

**4:59** Shawn's seatbelt had barely stopped him from hitting his head on the steering wheel.  He turned his head to look out the window, a voice in the back of his mind telling him to go, and saw another car coming towards him.  Shawn glanced in the rearview mirror for a split second, only to see what he had feared.  His mind barely had time to register the name before being struck from the side.

**5:00** _Rebecca._


	11. 5:00 to 6:00PM

Disclaimer:  Still own nothing.

A/N:  Sorry about the lack of updates yet again!!!  Things never seem to slow down around here.  My goal is to hopefully have this story finished by the end of the summer.  I am not doing so well on this goal.  I am way behind schedule on this, but I hope to be kicking it into high gear pretty soon.  Thanks to those who reviewed, once again, your comments are greatly appreciated.  Well, 14 hours remain, so lets get this thing going, shall we?  Be sure to check out _Heaven's_ _A Lie_.

**5:00-6:00PM**

**5:00** Rebecca shifted her car into reverse and tried to get away from the car crash as soon as possible.  After all, she did promise _him_ that she would be there at five.  She was already late.  She turned back to the burning car where her once-husband was.

"Tough love, baby."  She said and shifted the car back into drive again.  "It's just a shame that it had to end like this.  I would've much rather _watched_ you die."  She drove off just as the cops got to the scene of the accident.  She knew that she was going to have to ditch this car soon, since all people were not as dumb as Shawn, and pretty soon someone was going to be connecting the dots.  She looked in the rearview mirror one last time before turning the corner.

"This time, Shawn, you'd better be **_dead_**."  She said.

**5:03** "Chris, you and I both know that you're wasting my time.  You're wasting my time, and I don't like it when people waste my time."  Ted said.

"Awww, darn." Chris said.  Batista hit him in the back of the head.  Randy snickered.

"Now, what do you say that we just end this little confrontation and be on our way.  You sell me the company, I let you go.  It's just that simple."  Ted said, walking over to Chris.

"Well, that seems like an awfully tempting offer, but even if I was to sell the company to you, how do I know that _you_ would hold up your end of this deal and let us go?"  Chris asked him.  Ted smiled.

"You'd have to trust me."

"Trust goes both ways." Chris said, glancing at Stephanie.

"Indeed."  Ted said, noting the glance between the two.  He turned to Randy and nodded.  Randy stared at him for a moment, then seemed to realize whatever it was that he was supposed to do.  Randy hurried off to a back room to do something. 

"Now Chris, you're forcing me to do something that I don't really want to do."  Ted said.

"What's that?" Chris said sarcastically. Ted's eyes held a sadistic twinkle in them.

**5:09** "It's a surprise." Ted said.  Randy returned only a few minutes later and when he entered into Chris' field of vision, he was holding a butcher knife.  Chris felt his stomach sink to the ground.  They wouldn't…………They wouldn't _dare._ 

"Chris, you're wasting time, and I can't stand for that."  Ted said, and nodded to Batista.  Before Chris could register what was happening, Batista had a good grip on his arm and Randy was right next to him, dangling the knife in front of him.  Chris winced from the arm grab; his hand was still sore from the bullet wound.  Randy began to undo the brace and gauze around Chris' hand.

"Chris, you have two options," Ted said while Randy was doing this.  Chris glared at him.  "You either sell me the company now, or you sell me the company later, after we're finished with you.  It's your choice."

"It's not for sale," Chris repeated.

"If somebody wants to buy it, it's for sale." Ted said.  "Adam, get the rope.  Torrie, please escort Stephanie into the other room, making sure that she can still see."  Chris turned back to Randy and looked at his hand.  Fresh blood was pouring out of it again.  Batista held his arm so that the hand was lying against the arm of the chair.  Chris felt the rope being looped around his arm and ankles again.

"Have fun Chris."  Adam said.  Chris glared at him.  Adam went over and stood by Ted.

**5:17 **"All right Randy."  Ted said.  Chris tried to brace himself, but nothing could be a sufficient brace for what happened next.  Randy raised the butcher knife high in the air and slammed it down against the chair through the bullet wound, making a bigger hole.  Chris let out an inhuman howl of pain and threw his head back against the chair.  His whole body seemed to spasm with the pain.  The pain was the only thought in his brain. Stephanie screamed in the other room as she was watching it on the surveillance camera, Torrie smiled.  Randy left it there for a few seconds until Chris seemed to be getting it under control again.  He turned to Ted.

"Again." 

Randy ripped the knife back out, receiving another howl from Chris at this.  Before giving Chris time to react, he slammed the knife down again.  However, this time his aim was off a little and the knife went through Chris' wrist, and through the arm of the chair below Chris' arm.  Chris let out a sickening mix of a howl and a scream at the full force that his voice would go.

"What do you say Chris?  Yes or no?"  Ted asked.  Tears were streaming down Chris' face.  His whole body was shaking, and he could barely hear what he was saying.

"No." he growled.  Ted shrugged.

**5:19** "Continue." He said.  Randy grabbed the knife and tried to pull it out of the chair, but it was stuck.  Chris was still moaning from the pain.  Randy tried wiggling the knife to loosen it up and then pull it out, but the knife seemed to be lodged in the chair.  Randy looked at Batista.

"Let me try." He said, and Randy and him swapped spots.  Batista grabbed the knife and tried bending it to the side and pulling it out, but that didn't work either.  Chris was fighting to stay conscious.  Batista put both hands on the handle and threw his whole weight to yank it out.  He went spiraling backwards as Chris screamed again.  He looked at what he was holding.

The handle of the knife had broken off, but the blade was still in his wrist.

**5:23** "**STOP!!!!**"  Stephanie screamed, running as fast as she could towards Chris, who had passed out from the pain.  "**STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!**" 

"I'll never stop until I own this company!!!"

"Well, you own it, now please STOP!!!"  Stephanie screamed.  Tears were rolling down her face.  Ted brought out the contract and gave her a pen.  She scribbled her name through the tears and thrust it back at him.

"Leave us alone," Stephanie whispered.  "Hold up your end."

"Good doing business with you."  Ted said, and motioned for everyone else to leave the building.  "Maybe I'll see you again soon."  Stephanie was shaking.  Once the others left the building, she began to untie the ropes that bound Chris to the chair.  She began to tap him to try and get him awake.  Chris' head jerked up suddenly and he began to look around wildly.  When he noticed that it was just him and Stephanie he hoped that she hadn't done what he thought she had.  She shook her head miserably.

"I had to, I couldn't stand it anymore.  Chris, no company is worth this." She said, gesturing to his hand.  "Besides, I want to have some part of my husband left when this is over." She said.  Chris nodded and was still breathing heavy.  He looked back at his hand and knew that the pain wasn't going to be receding for very much longer.  Stephanie noticed him staring at it.

"I'll go and call the ambulance." She said.

"No.  Not yet.  I'll get it out."  He said, pleading with her.

"Chris, just let me call the ambulance." 

"No.  Let me do it." He said again.  Stephanie's worry line returned and she let him do what he wanted.  Chris grabbed the blade by the blunt side and took a few deep breaths. Stephanie grabbed onto one of his legs. He looked at her, and held her eyes as he yanked the blade out.  He screamed again as the blood began to flow freely down his arm.  He drew his arm closer to him and tried to apply pressure to it.  Stephanie hurried off to find a phone and call an ambulance.  Chris leaned back in his chair and tried not to think about his hand. 

If he'd have known how hard today was going to be, he wouldn't even have gotten up.

**5:44** When Shawn woke up, he was lying on a gurney and on his way to a hospital.

"Just lie still, okay buddy?  Lie still, we're getting you to the hospital, okay?"  He heard one of the paramedics say to him.

"W-Where's Jay?" he asked.  He had said it so lightly that the paramedic didn't hear him.  Shawn passed out wondering whether his friend was okay or not.

**5:48** Chris was walking out of the warehouse towards the ambulance with Stephanie right next to him, holding his other arm.  Chris sat down on the back of the ambulance and let the paramedic work with his hand.  The sunlight was in his eyes and his lifted his other hand to shield it away.  The glare of the sun hit his wedding band, and shone in Stephanie's face.  She sat down next to him to get away from it.  She patted his arm.

"The day is almost over.  We can finally take that vacation we're always talking about."  She said.  He turned to her, still grimacing, but not as much as before since they had given him some morphine. 

"I hope you're right."  He said.  He brought his hand down and hugged her.  He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more, and I'm sorry about throwing in the towel for you."

"I'm glad you did.  I'm not sure how much longer I could've held out."  He said and noticed that Stephanie shuddered.  "You ok?" he asked her.  She said nothing.  "Stephanie?"  He turned her to face him.  Her eyes were wide in shock.

**5:54**  "Stephanie?  Say something!" Chris yelled.  The other paramedic walked over to see what was wrong.  "Stephanie, talk to me?  Please say something." He said.  Stephanie blinked and stared at him.

"Chris?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I think my water just broke." She said.  Chris felt his jaw drop.  The look on his face was one of mixed shock and disbelief.

"W-What? You mean it's time?" he asked.  She nodded.  "Oh my God."

"Is everything alright?" the other paramedic asked, finally reaching them.  Chris smiled.

"My wife's having a baby!"  He screamed.  The first paramedic finished with Chris' hand.

"Then let's get her to the hospital so that she can deliver."  The second paramedic said.  The first one walked around to the front of the ambulance, while Chris helped Stephanie in, and climbed up in after her.  The paramedics piled in and they were soon on their way.

**5:59** "I love you."  Chris told her, as he held her hand when a contraction hit her.  "I love you more than anything in the world."

**6:00**


	12. 6:00 to 7:00PM

Disclaimer:  I still don't own a thing.

A/N:  Thanks to those who reviewed.  I'm hoping for a few more, but if I don't get them that is okay.  Please check out my other story, _Heaven's a Lie_.

**6:00-7:00PM**

**6:00** Chris held Stephanie's hand through the entire first contraction.  He made sure to use his good hand, though.  He didn't care how much morphine that he was on, nothing would dull _that_ pain.  Stephanie had an ironclad grip; Chris knew this from previous experiences.

"You know, I could almost kill you for this."  She said to him, while wincing in pain.  Chris smirked.

"I'm sure you could."  He said, then leaned in closer to her.  "But, I love you more now, than I ever have before."  Stephanie's eyes began to water.

"I love you, Chris." She said, then squeezed his hand tighter as another contraction hit her.  Chris sighed and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

He was hoping against hope that Turner would keep his end of the deal and leave them alone after this.  His hand was still throbbing a little bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain earlier.  He wondered how the sale had gone down, whether Stephanie had to beg him to get out, or if Ted simply went quietly in his own little creepy way.  He shoved the thoughts out of his mind and tried to concentrate on Stephanie, but the little voice in the back of his head continued to nag at him.

**6:10** They arrived at the hospital fairly quick.  Chris hadn't even realized they were _at_ the hospital until the back doors of the ambulance flew open and the paramedics were standing there, ready to help Stephanie out.

"All right, sir, we're going to need you to fill out some paper work, and then we'll take you to the room."  The first paramedic said, then ushered Stephanie to the labor room.  Chris nodded numbly and went to the front desk.  The receptionist already had the papers out for him.  It took a lot of effort for Chris to sign the paper work, since he was right-handed and that was his injured hand, but he got the job done. He turned around right as they were ushering in another person.  Chris didn't think much about it until he saw who the person was.

It was Shawn.

"What happened here?" Chris asked as he jogged up to the paramedics that were wheeling Shawn's gurney to the hospital room.

"Car accident." One of the paramedics said.

"Which room is this man being taken to?"  Chris asked, stopping.

"ER, then ICU for a while probably."  They yelled back at him.  Chris ran his hands through his hair.

"Jesus." He muttered and turned to go and look for Stephanie when he saw Jay limping in to the lobby.  "Jay!" he yelled and ran over to him.  The two friends embraced for a moment.

"Chris!!  Man, I thought that we'd lost you!!"  Jay exclaimed, patting Chris on the arm.

"What happened to Shawn, weren't you with him?"  Chris asked.

"Yeah, I was with him, it's just that his side of the car got a little more banged up than my side did."  Jay said.

**6:29 **"Look, come with me, I have to go and find Stephanie's room.  She's in labor!"  Chris nearly shouted he was so excited.

"Fine with me."  Jay said.  "Yeah, the only problem with our little car wreck is the fact that Rebecca caused it and she got away _again_."  Chris turned to look at him while they were walking.

"_Rebecca_ caused the car wreck?  I thought that she would've been long gone by now."

"Well, she wasn't, and she's still out there, so I think that we need to be on our toes."  Jay said as they entered Stephanie's room.  "What happened to you two?"  Chris raised his hand, which was now heavily bandaged and had a huge brace on it.

"Not only this, but I was also strangled for a while.  _Again_.  Ted Turner was our nemesis today."

"Ted Turner?  What the hell did he want?"  Jay asked as Chris took a seat near Stephanie, who was being prepped.

"The company."  Chris said, lowering his head slightly.

"You didn't give it to him, did you?"  Jay asked.  Chris let out a deep breath.

"I had to."

"So now we're all out of a job, then, huh?"  Jay asked.  He was being remarkably calm, as if this fact didn't bother him.  He collapsed back into a chair.

"I would say so."  Chris said.  Jay nodded.

"I'm gonna go and check on Shawn."  Jay said, getting up to leave.  "Oh, Chris?"  Chris turned to look at him.  "Congratulations on your baby."  Chris smiled.

"Thanks, man."

**6:41** Rebecca pulled her vehicle into the parking garage and turned off the engine.  She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, while looking at her watch.  Apparently she hadn't been the only one who was late.  She knew that she was supposed to be here an hour ago, but _they_ had said that that time was just a general time to be there.  She leaned back in her seat and turned on the stereo while she waited.  After flipping through most of the stations, she turned it off again and sighed.  She jumped when the passenger door opened, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Did everything go okay?" she purred, leaning over to the person in the seat next to her.  The other person leaned over and kissed her.

"Everything went perfectly, it just took a little longer than planned."  Rebecca smiled.  "Is Shawn dead?"

"As a doornail." She said, and tried to kiss the person again.  They held her back.

"Are you sure?"  Rebecca backed off and stared at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?  Of course I'm sure!" she said indignantly.

"Look," the person said. "I'm sorry, I just have to check everything.  Ted insisted on it."  Rebecca nodded.

**6:59 **"I know.  It's okay." She said and leaned over to kiss them again.

"I think I know why Shawn insisted on marrying you."

"Ugh, don't bring that up again, Randy, you know that I hate talking about him," she said.  Randy Orton smiled.

"Would it help to talk about me?" he asked.  She smirked and playfully hit him before he kissed her again.

**7:00**

I'm sorry about it being so short, writer's block sucks.  Please review!!


	13. 7:00 to 8:00PM

Disclaimer:  I still don't own a thing.

A/N:  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter!!!  Thanks a ton, your words are greatly appreciated!! 

**7:00-8:00PM**

**7:00** Chris walked with the nurses that were wheeling Stephanie to the delivery room.  He was holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be just fine, and reminding her how much he loved her.  She obviously didn't have much to say about any of this.  He continued on regardless, convinced that it was helping her.  They wheeled Stephanie to one side as the doctor came rushing in.

"How's her BP?" he asked.

"Normal." one of the nurses said.  The doctor pulled up a stool and wheeled it over to Stephanie. 

"I'm Dr. Travis." He said, extending a gloved hand towards Chris.

"Chris Irvine," he said, shaking it, with his own gloved hand.  "This is Stephanie."

"All right, well, let's check and see how she's doing here."  Dr. Travis said, scooting under the privacy blanket.  Chris turned back to Stephanie.  God, how he wished that this day was already over.  He was exhausted and he knew that Stephanie was probably in worse shape than he was, in some ways.

"OK, we're going to have to get her prepped for surgery."  Travis said, scooting his chair back out from under the blanket.

"Surgery?"  Chris asked, turning to him.  Travis nodded.

"She's not dilating enough for the baby to come out, and the baby is trying.  We have to perform a C-section."  Dr. Travis then turned to one of the nurses.  "Get her prepped for surgery, and I'll be there in a moment."  Chris turned back to Stephanie.

"Stephy, they have to do a C-section to get the baby out, but I'll be right here with you."

"Mr. Irvine, I'm afraid that won't be possible.  You'll have to wait in the waiting room."  The doctor said.  Chris nodded.

"All right, I'll be in the waiting room, but I'll still be right next to you." He said.  Stephanie smiled. 

"OK, people, let's get her moved!"  Dr. Travis yelled.  Chris stood there and held onto her hand as long as he could before she finally moved away from him.  He was soon alone in the room.

"God," he muttered.  "Keep her safe and let my baby be okay."

**7:06** Jay sat in the chair next to Shawn's bed as the nurse put the IV in his arm.  Shawn was conscious and seemed to be doing just fine, but the hospital wanted to keep him overnight, nonetheless.  Shawn waited until the nurse left to say anything.

"Did you hear anything about Chris?" he asked.

"No," Jay said.  Shawn gritted his teeth.  "I ran into him though."  Shawn turned to him and Jay smirked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah.  Apparently, Turner was behind the stuff today."

"Ted Turner?"

"The one and only," Jay said. "Either way, Turner wanted the company and tortured Chris until Stephanie finally relented."

"So Turner owns the WWE."  Shawn said.  Jay nodded.

"It would certainly seem so."

"I wonder what's going to happen to RAW now, it was supposed to come on tonight."  Shawn commented.

"Not sure, but I don't have to work it, so I don't really care.  Turner's probably going to run the thing through the ground and straight to hell like he did WCW."  Jay said.  Chris came bursting through the door at that moment.  He looked a shade whiter than pale.

"You okay Chris?"  Shawn asked.  Chris leaned over to him and turned on the TV with the remote that was on his bed. The other men turned to look at the TV.

"-just in, corporate television leader, Ted Turner's body has just been discovered in an alley that ran between his company's building and the local shopping mall.  No details were released as to what the nature of the death was, but police are suspecting foul play." Chris turned the TV back off.

"What the hell man?"  Jay asked.  Chris shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here no, but I think that Ted Turner wasn't the end of our problems."  He said.

"No, I mean what the hell is up with your clothes?" Jay asked. "And why aren't you with Stephanie?" 

"Stephanie's here too?" Shawn asked.  Chris nodded.

"Yeah, she's in labor.  They had to take her into surgery and perform a C-section.  I can't be in the room at the same time." He said.  Shawn smiled, thinking of bittersweet memories.  Chris clapped a hand on his shoulder.  "You feeling okay?"  Shawn nodded.

"Pretty sure."

"So what can we guess from Teddy's death?"  Jay asked.  Chris sat in the chair across from him.

"That he was working for someone else and they didn't like it, or-"

"Or, somebody's just watching your ass."  Jay finished.  Chris nodded.

"I'd personally prefer the second option, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that it's going to be option number one."  Chris sighed. "So, who do we know that could possibly still want me dead?"  All three men exchanged a glance.

"Rebecca," they said in unison.

"Randy, Batista, Adam, and maybe Torrie," Chris continued, counting off the people he remembered seeing in the warehouse.

"That's five people to be looking for when there's only three of us."  Jay said.  Chris nodded.

"That means that we're all going to have to keep our eyes open and our wits about us." Chris said.  The other two men nodded.

"Easier said than done, though good buddy."  Shawn said.  Chris nodded.

"Damn near impossible."  Chris said.  "But we have to try."

**7:22** Rebecca was buttoning the last two buttons on her top when the SUV finally pulled up in front of her car.  Randy was smoothing out his hair that didn't move at all during the little romp.  When both parties deemed that they were decent, they left the car and climbed into the SUV.

"Everything's going according to plan."  Randy said, climbing into the front seat.  Rebecca climbed in the back next to Batista and Torrie.  The person driving the car smiled.

"That's good.  We have to go and pick up Adam."

"What was he doing?"  Rebecca asked.

"Tying up a loose end." The driver said.  Randy smiled and leaned back.

"This plan was ingenious, don't you think?"  Randy asked rhetorically. The driver smirked.

"It was a very good idea, I'll give you that much." He said before taking off.

"When are we going to activate phase two?" Batista asked.

"Patience big man, patience."  Randy said, then turned to wink at him.  Batista rolled his eyes.  "Phase two will be activated very soon."

**7:26** "I'm going to go and check on Stephanie," Chris said, getting up to leave.

"Be careful Chris."  Jay said.  Chris smiled.

"Always."

"I'm serious.  These people mean business, this is not something to blow off."  Jay said; Chris turned to him.

"I know." He said simply, then left the room to go and see how Stephanie was coming.  Jay turned back to Shawn.

"We're going to have to watch him."  Jay said.

"No," Shawn said.  "He knows how serious this is, he's trying to avoid it."

"That's what's going to get him.  He won't be paying attention and something is going to happen to him."  Jay said.

"He's a grown man with a family to look out for.  He'll be on his toes today more so than he has been his entire life."  Shawn said, thinking of his own failed family.

**7:40** Chris walked up to the operating room and peered in through the window at Stephanie.  He had arrived just in time to see them pull the baby from his wife.  He watched in mixed fear and pride as his child was quickly taken to the other table to be cleaned up.  A nurse came outside and told him that he could go in to see the baby.  Chris entered the room and Dr. Travis looked up.

"Congratulations, Mr. Irvine." He said.  "You have a very healthy baby boy."  Chris beamed.  A boy.  He knew it.  He went over to his child and stood over him for a moment.

"Hey buddy," he said softly.  "I'm your daddy."

"Do you have a name for him that we can put on the tag?" the nurse asked. Chris kind of laughed.

"I probably need to wait until she wakes up for that.  She was hell bent on it being a girl that we didn't even think of names for a boy." He said.   The nurse smiled. 

"Well, we'll put his last name on there and you let me know when you have a name."  Chris nodded as she walked away.

"Well, Mr. Irvine," Dr. Travis said, coming closer to him. "You have a beautiful wife and a beautiful child.  I guess that it doesn't get much better than that, right?"  Chris nodded.

"Not much." He said.  "When will the anesthesia wear off?"

"A couple of hours.  We'll take her into recovery and then she'll be under observation for the next couple of days." He said.  Chris nodded.

"All right.  Thanks for all of your help, Doc." Chris said, and then turned to leave. He stopped for a moment. "Doc?" Travis looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked, getting a little agitated with the 'Doc' nickname.  Chris turned to face him again.

"Is it possible to have some sort of security around my wife?  Like guards sitting with her 24/7?" he asked.  The good doctor looked a little surprised to say the least.

"Do you think that your wife is in danger here?" he asked.  Chris locked eyes with him.

"I think that my wife is in danger period.  My son too, for that matter."

"Why would they be in danger?"  Chris lowered his gaze for a moment.

"Because of me." He said.  "You see, my wife and I both run a wrestling company, and well, sometimes not everyone agrees with what we do, so we become targets.  I'm just trying to keep all of the bases covered."  The doctor nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Uh, also, can you get some security added to Shawn Hickenbottom's room?  He's in danger as much as my family is." 

"I'll get on it right away." He said.  Chris nodded.

"Thanks, Doc."

**7:57** Chris walked back into Shawn's room to find Jay sleeping, and Shawn changing channels on the television.

"Anything good on?"  Chris asked.  Shawn sighed and turned it off.

"Nothing I want to see.  Of course, I do only get four channels on this set." He said.  "How's Stephanie?"

"Sleeping off some anesthesia." Chris sighed and then collapsed into a chair.

"And the baby?"

"Fine.  It's a boy." Chris said through his hands.  He lowered them and leaned back in his chair.

"Day's catching up to you finally, huh?" Shawn asked.  Chris nodded.

"Unfortunately." He said.  "I requested a layer of security around you, Stephanie, and the baby."  Shawn looked at him.

"How did you get that to happen?"

"Told them the truth."  Chris said.  "Whether or not they give us the security is another story.  I'd think that they almost have to, wouldn't you?"

"Have to what?"  Jay mumbled, waking up.

"Have to give security to someone who asked for it, Sleeping Beauty."  Shawn said.  Jay stretched and noticed that Chris was finally back.

"Good to see you too, Shawn."  Jay said.  Two nurses entered the room at that point.  "Man, I am so beat." He said, none of them really paying any attention to the nurses.

"Yeah, beat because of 'beating'." Chris said, chuckling.  Shawn smirked.

"Hah, hah, hah, Chris, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Jay said.  Chris smiled and sat up again.  Without warning, one of the nurses stabbed him in the back with a syringe.  Chris cried out and felt the world begin to swim.  He heard Shawn yelling and Jay letting out his own cry.  Everything became blurry.

**7:59** "All right, move fast, the surveillance is on a loop!!" he heard someone shouting.  He felt himself being lifted and the syringe being pulled from his back.  He tried to fight them off, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate.

"Take them to the car." He heard someone say.  He swore that he'd heard that voice before, but wasn't able to come up with a name before he passed out.

The last thing he thought about was Stephanie and the baby, and whether or not they were okay.

**8:00**

**_Well, there's another chapter down.  Slowly yet surely, writer's block is disappearing, but it's taking a while.  Please review, and be sure to check out _**_Heaven's a Lie**. Thanks!**_


	14. 8:00 to 9:00PM

Disclaimer:  I don't own a thing in this story.

A/N:  Thank you to all of those who reviewed!!!  I'd hug all of you and give you a cookie if I could!!  BTW, last chapter, anytime that I typed '**amnesia**', I meant to put '**anesthesia**'.  I apologize for not double checking this before putting the chapter up, but the problem has been fixed.   Now, here is the latest chapter.

**8:00-9:00PM**

**8:00** Batista was the first one outside of the hospital.  They had gone through an emergency exit that the alarm had been disarmed on.  Batista was carrying Chris on one side, and Jay on the other.  Randy and Adam were taking up the rear carrying Shawn.  Rebecca and Torrie brought up the rear, playing watchdogs.  The black SUV was parked right next to the door so as to make a quick exit.

"Load them in."  The driver said, opening the side door.  Batista handed him Chris and Jay one at a time, and helped get them situated.  Shawn was loaded in last, and then all of them somehow piled into the SUV.  The driver sped off right as the surveillance cameras came back around on a loop.

**8:03** William Regal wandered through the backstage area of the arena, reading the note that was in his locker room to himself as he walked.  He finished and stuck it in his pocket.  He was supposed to take charge of the show tonight, since Chris Irvine and Stephanie were going to be gone.  He stood at the gorilla position and waited for his music to start playing so that he could announce that the show was under his command tonight.  Right now, he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

**8:07** The chief of hospital security entered Shawn's room, only to find three empty syringes, a turned over chair, and an empty bed with an IV post next to it.

"Damn."  He muttered, and grabbed his radio. "All other guards, come back, are you with the wife and child?" he paused.

"Yes, sir.  This is Williams, my team is with the baby now."

"The baby is okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Chief, this is Madison, my team is watching the wife."

"She's fine as well?"

"Yes sir."  The chief sighed.

"We need a twenty on the husband and his two friends.  They are not in the specified location, repeat, they are not at their specified location.  Those officers that are available, search and sweep the floor.  Out."  The chief clipped his radio back to his belt.  He turned around and looked at the camera in the corner of the room.  He grabbed the radio again.

"Johnson?" a pause.

"Sir?"

"Get me the surveillance camera feed for room 621."

"Right away."  The chief hooked the radio to his belt and righted the chair.  Then he sat down in it and rubbed his temples.

**8:15 **"So Randy, how's the plan coming?"  Adam asked.  Randy stopped his furious scribbling in his notebook.  He turned and looked at him.

"None of your damn business." He said, and then turned back around.

"I think that it is all of my business.  I mean, I **did **kill the head of a major corporation.  I think that I have earned the right to know what is going on with this plan all the time."  Adam said.  Batista looked at him.

"You've earned the right to shut the hell up."  Randy snapped from the front seat.

"No.  I've done your little dirty work, and I am tired of doing it!  I want my money now, and I want out."  Adam screamed.

"Yeah, when are we getting paid?"  Torrie demanded.  Randy gritted his teeth.

"Pull over." He muttered.  Before the vehicle had stopped, Randy had already hopped out and was opening the back door. "Get out, both of you." He snarled to Adam and Torrie.  Fortunately, part of Phase Two was to take a roundabout way to their destination, so that they were alone for the most part without any cars.  Randy decided that he had subconsciously figured that something like this was going to happen.

Adam and Torrie climbed out of the SUV and Batista followed them.  Randy pretended to be fishing in his coat for something when he suddenly whipped out a gun.

"You want to get paid so fucking much, well here's your payday!"  He yelled, firing two shots into Torrie's head.  Adam stood stock-still.

"You kill me now, and all of the evidence that I planted will come to good use." He said, smiling.  "You'll be in jail before the sun rises tomorrow."

"You see Adam, that is where you're wrong.  You put entirely too much faith in the system.  I won't spend one second in prison." Randy taunted.  Adam just smiled wider.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"  Randy nodded to Batista, who grabbed Adam's neck and twisted it to the right suddenly, breaking his neck.  Batista let him drop to the ground.

"Damn ungrateful bastards.  You give them an inch and they get fucking greedy and try to do things their own way, which in effect, screws you over." Randy muttered, staring at Batista.  Batista nodded.

"It's a bitch." He said, and they both climbed back into the SUV and took off again, leaving the bodies by the side of the road as the sun began to set in the distance.

**8:29** The chief was studying the tape of the room for about the fourteenth time. 

"_They knew.  They knew that the cameras were on a timer."_ He thought to himself.  He watched time and time again as a door suddenly began to open, then the camera cut off, and when it cut back, the room was in shambles.

_"This event was definitely planned a long time in advance.  This kind of work had to have been planned almost a year in advance.  For the flawlessness that this plan seems to have, it could almost be two years of planning."_ The chief thought.  He shook his head, and grabbed the radio.

"Johnson?"

"Sir?"

"Get me a background check on our Chris Irvine.  I want to know what has been going on in this boy's life that made him a target."

"Right away."  The chief sat back and watched the tape again.

**8:42** Randy watched as the warehouse came into view.  He smiled. He turned around and looked at Rebecca and Batista.

"Do we have the camera?" he asked.

"It's in the back." Rebecca answered.  Randy nodded.  A groan was heard through the vehicle.

"We'd better get them inside and set up before they fully wake up." Batista said as the vehicle stopped.  The driver put it in park and got out.  Randy, Rebecca, and Batista soon followed suit.  Batista carried Chris and Jay into the warehouse-the very same warehouse that he, Randy, and Chris had been in earlier today.  There were three chairs lined up in a row with rope sitting in front of them.  Batista set them both down in separate chairs and started on their bonds.  Randy and the driver team lifted Shawn while Rebecca followed with the video equipment.  She began to wire up all of the stuff as Randy and Batista worked on the bonds for the three.  A shrill cell phone ring sounded through the building.  The driver brought out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.  He waited for a few minutes, and then nodded.  "You got it."

**8:54** "What's up, Ric?"  Randy asked.  The true Nature Boy himself simply smiled.

"We'll have the video feed at nine.  You remember what the boss man said."  Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." He said.  He and Batista dragged Shawn and Jay's chairs off to the side a little bit.  Batista slapped Chris around a little bit to help wake him up.  His head lulled to the side and he blinked several times to try and clear his head.  When he realized what had happened and where he was he instantly became hard to deal with.

"Let me out of here." He demanded groggily.

"I'm afraid that we can't do that, Chris." Randy said, shrugging.  Chris looked over at Batista, and then looked to Flair and Rebecca.  Flair approached him.

"Listen Chris, you read this word for word when I say go.  If you don't, then the camera goes off and either you, or one of your buddies over there, gets a bullet.  Understand?"  Chris scowled at him.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**" Flair yelled.  Chris leveled eyes with him.

**8:59** "I want assurances that my wife and child are safe." He said.  "Then I'll do whatever you want."  Batista nodded.

"We thought that you would ask that." He said, spinning the TV so that he would see them on the surveillance.  The screen was split, showing Stephanie on one side, and his baby on the other.  Chris nodded.  It wasn't concrete proof, but it would work for now.

"What is this thing about?" he asked.  Flair smiled.

**9:00** "You turning over the company to the 'boss man' and announcing your resignation." He said.


	15. 9:00 to 10:00PM

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mention in the story. Yada, yada, yada…**

**A/N: Well, here is the next installment of _Someday_. Thanks a million to those who reviewed, again. Your words make this story breathe. Thanks a lot. Now, on with the show!!**

**9:00-10:00PM**

**9:00** William Regal was in the back of the arena, when the video feed for the match that was in the ring suddenly cut out. The monitors in the back, the cameras by the ring, and the titantron were all black and dormant.

Or so it seemed.

After a few moments of this, with the production crew scrambling, finally a picture came up. It was a video feed of Chris. The crowd cheered when they saw him on the titantron. He cleared his throat and seemed to be looking at someone behind the camera and glaring at them. After a little bit, he began to read.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "I regret to inform you that this will be the very last time that you will see me in World Wrestling Entertainment. I have called up this live video feed to announce my resignation." He paused as the crowd booed. The camera began to zoom out slightly, showing Chris' heavily bandaged hand and, accidentally, the bonds that were holding him to the chair.

Regal seemed to be the only one to notice this.

"I am announcing my resignation, effective immediate, and also at the same time, the transfer of power in the company to…" he stopped. He looked up to the person behind the camera. "You can't be serious." He said to them.

"Read it!" The person yelled.

"The transfer of power in the company to Ric Flair, and an unnamed associate." He finished. "These two men will be the co-presidents of the company effective immediate." Chris looked up.

"They are also entitled to…to…" Chris stopped reading. He glanced up behind the camera again, and then he tossed the paper away and began screaming at the camera. "Help me!! None of this is staged, I swear!!! I'm in a warehouse off of Mt. Auburn Road!!" He yelled. In the background there was screaming to shut the camera off. Chris was yelling for help again when the feed cut out.

**9:08 **Flair walked over to Chris very calmly, and then waited for Chris to look up at him, then he pistol-whipped him across the face.

"That wasn't on the paper." He snarled. He walked back over to the camera. "Although what you did was a valiant attempt to get some help, you failed to remember that this is _wrestling_. Many people think that what we do is fake. How many people do you think that you convinced?" Chris merely sat there for a moment. He knew that everything that Flair was saying was right.

"That's what I thought, Chris. You're not even sure how many people you convinced. That's not very reassuring, is it?" Flair asked. "Either way, we need you to sign this contract stating that you have indeed turned the company over to us." He said, handing Chris a pen, and holding the paper so that he could sign it. At this point, Chris wished that he could just give the damn company away. He was sick of all of the problems owning this company had caused him. He signed his signature very carefully, so as not to hurt his hand again. Flair yanked the paper away from him once he had finished signing, and smiled at it.

"Nice doing business with you, Chris." He said.

"How's your hand doing?" Randy asked from the far side of the room. Chris turned to look at him.

"Fine." He said curtly. Randy smiled.

"Doesn't hurt too bad?" he asked. Truth be told, the medicine that they had given him _was_ starting to wear off a bit. He shook his head.

"Nope." Shawn and Jay were just starting to wake up. Batista was standing behind them, keeping watch.

"Then why are your bandages leaking?" Randy asked him. Chris looked at him hand again, noticing that it was indeed bleeding again. Randy laughed. Chris flexed his fingers and turned his hand to the side slightly to try and apply pressure to it, which was not working very well at all.

"No, no, no, Chris, that's not going to work," Randy said, walking over to him. Shawn and Jay were watching this with morbid and semi-conscious curiosity. "Let me help you." He said, grabbing Chris' hand and squeezing it extremely hard. Chris winced and squeezed his eyes shut. He refused to cry out, refused to show weakness. Randy knelt in front of him and squeezed harder. Rebecca was smiling and Flair was trying not to laugh. Batista merely kept the same stone face-no trace of emotion.

"For God's sake, stop Randy!!" Jay yelled. Randy chuckled and reluctantly loosened his grip. Chris was panting and finally allowed himself to reopen his eyes. Randy, Rebecca, and Flair were all laughing at him. Shawn and Jay shared the look of concern. Chris flexed his hand a little and leaned back in the chair. For what seemed like the thirtieth time that day, he wished that the day was already over.

**9:16** William Regal was standing at the same spot that he had been for the past twenty minutes or so. He was still contemplating what was going on. He had been left in charge of RAW, so he should've known if Chris was going to do something like that. Chris had made a very detailed list for him to follow, and nowhere did it say anything about him making a video appearance. William began to believe that what Chris had begun screaming at the end of the interview was the truth. The only problem Regal had with that was what he was going to do now.

He knew that a decision needed to be made soon.

**9:27** When Stephanie opened her eyes, she fully expected to see Chris sitting next to her, holding her hand, or maybe even sleeping in the chair next to her bed. What she _didn't_ expect to see was an officer sitting next to her and two more outside the door. She was still groggy from the medicine, but not groggy enough to notice that her husband was missing.

"Wh-Where's Chris?" She asked hoarsely. "Where's my husband?" The officer sitting next to her leaned closer to her.

"Your husband was kidnapped earlier, a few minutes after he saw your baby." He said. Stephanie felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is he okay? Is the baby okay? What about Shawn and Jay?" she asked, one question spilling out after another.

"Your husband's friends, Shawn and Jay, were also kidnapped at the same time. Your baby is doing just fine." The officer said.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

"Your husband requested hospital security to be warned and have men assigned to both you and the baby." The officer said. "By the way, my name is Jack." He said extending his hand. "I'm the chief of this sad precinct." Stephanie smiled and shook his hand.

"Have you heard from Chris at all? How long has he been missing?"

"He's only been missing for about an hour and a half now. We have not heard anything from him or the other two yet, but I'll be sure to notify you if we do." Jack said. Stephanie nodded. One of the officers from the outside walked in at that point.

"Sir, there is a phone call for you. A William Regal, he says that it's urgent." He said.

"William Regal?" Stephanie asked. Jack looked at her.

"Know him?"

"He the man that Chris put in charge of the show tonight." Stephanie said.

"Can I take the call in here, Madison?" Jack asked. The officer nodded.

"Hit 1, Captain." He said, and exited the room. Jack picked up the phone and pushed 1.

"This is Captain Bauer, who is this?"

"This is William Regal over at World Wrestling Entertainment. Are you with a Stephanie or Chris Irvine right now, Captain?" Regal asked.

"I am with Stephanie, why do you ask?"

**9:43** "Well sir, approximately forty-five minutes ago, a live video feed overrode the video feed of the show. It showed Chris tied to a chair and reading some sort of paper announcing his resignation. Towards the end, he started screaming for help, though, he said something about being in a warehouse off of Mt. Auburn road, and then feed was shut off." Regal told him. The chief nodded.

"About an hour and forty-five minutes ago, Chris Irvine was reported missing from the hospital that I am at now. The time frame fits. Did you see anyone else in this video feed?"

"No, only Chris. Everything around him was pitch black." Regal confessed.

"I appreciate the information, Mr. Regal."

"Please send Stephanie my best wishes." Regal said.

"I will." He said and then hung up the phone. Stephanie was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Your husband was seen within this hour. He had a live video feed override that of the show's and then he announced his resignation on national television." He said. Stephanie looked at him for a moment.

"That's not possible." She said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because Chris and I signed the company over to Ted Turner this morning. We had to, otherwise he was going to kill Chris." Stephanie said.

"Ted Turner is dead, which I'm assuming means that the power of the company was restored to your husband." Jack told her. "Either way, towards the end of reading this paper, he started yelling for help and gave off a location."

"Turner's dead?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Your husband might have revealed his location, though, so we have a legitimate chance at finding him." Stephanie nodded.

**9:59** "Unless he's already dead." She said, tears coming to her eyes again. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, unless he's already dead." He said. "Please excuse me, I'm going to relay this location to my peers, and see if we can find him." Jack then got up and left. Stephanie then burst into tears.

**10:00**

**Please Review!!**

**BTW, if any 24 fans are reading this, they should notice an old friend that made an appearance in this chapter... ;)**


	16. 10:00 to 11:00PM

**Disclaimer:  Don't own any of the people in this story, you all know this by now.**

A/N:  Thanks a million to the reviewers!!  Glad to see the 24 fans out there as well.  Please bear with me on this chapter, as I am under the influence of sinus medicine.  If things get totally screwed up, then you know why.  All right, here's the next chapter.

**10:00-11:00PM**

**10:00 **Stephanie sat in her bed for a few moments, simply crying and trying to understand why this nightmare was still going on.  This day should've ended after she and Chris left that warehouse.  Stephanie thought about that for a second; the warehouse that they were at earlier.

Would they really take them back to a place that the location was already known?

"Worth a shot." She muttered.  She picked up her room phone, and dialed William's cell phone.  She couldn't remember the number for the arena, so she hoped that he had his phone on.  After about three rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"William, it's Stephanie."  She said,  "Are you planning on checking out the address that Chris yelled?" she asked him.  Regal looked around him at the arena.

"Well, I had been planning on leaving soon."

"You shouldn't go out there alone.  Plus, I might be able to narrow it down for you a little bit." She said.

"I'm going to ask Chris Benoit and Matt Hardy to help me, since I know Chris is friends with them.  Any narrowing down that you can do will be greatly appreciated."  He said.

"Well, I think that these people might've taken Chris and the others to the same warehouse that we were at earlier today when Turner was trying to get the company."

"Turner was trying to get the company as well?"  Regal asked.  "How many people are trying to buy this thing today, first Flair, and now I hear about-"

"Wait a minute, did you say Flair?"  Stephanie asked, cutting him off.

"Yes, he said that he was turning the company over to Flair and an 'unnamed associate'.  I forgot to tell the captain that."  He admitted.

"I'll tell him when he gets back.  Any ideas on who this 'unnamed associate' might be?"  Stephanie asked.

"Maybe another member of Evolution.  Anyway, how can you narrow down the warehouses for me?" Regal asked her.

"Well, the only thing that I can tell you is the number I saw on the door when we were there.  It was the number 27.  I know that there are a lot of warehouses on Mt. Auburn road, so I'm sure that'll narrow it down pretty close."  Stephanie said.

"Okay, Stephanie, thank you."  Regal said, getting ready to hang up.

"Hey William?"

"Yes?

"Thanks for doing this." She said.

"You're very welcome." He said, and hung up.

**10:09** Regal turned around and started to head towards the locker room.  He only hoped that he could convince Benoit and Matt to help him.  He definitely didn't want to tackle this by himself.  He quickly found the room he was looking for and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came a voice from behind the door.  A few seconds later, the door had been flung open and Chris Benoit was standing there.

"Hey Regal, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." Regal said.  "It involves Chris and the video earlier."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good twist on the storyline-"

"It wasn't a storyline.  I called Stephanie in the hospital, and hospital security was with her.  Chris had been kidnapped nearly two hours earlier." He said.  Benoit couldn't hide his shock.

"What?"

"Yes, and I want to go and see if I can help him.  Stephanie had an idea on the location, and added with the info that Chris himself blurted I think we have a very precise location.  I would just like some help in case there is trouble, which I'm sure there is.  So, are you in?" Regal asked.  Benoit thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, count me in." he said.

"Great.  We need to find Matt Hardy too, I think that he'll be the only other one we can convince to help." Regal said.  Benoit nodded.

"Chris has a few friends, but he has tons more enemies."  Benoit said.  Regal nodded.

**10:17 **Shawn slowly moved his head back to face Rebecca, who had just slapped him across the face for the third time in a row.  He was glaring holes through her, and if looks could kill…she probably would have been dead a long time ago.  Rebecca was smiling as she slapped him.  Each time she slapped him harder.  Each time that she slapped, she smiled wider.  There was no real point to the slapping, at least not to Chris and Jay.  It was simply another way to embarrass them.  As if being kidnapped and tied to a chair when you were a grown man wasn't embarrassing enough.  Rebecca finally ceased her slapping and lowered herself until she was eye level with Shawn. 

"You know," she started, "Once upon a time, I thought that I was in love with you."  She paused, studying Shawn's suddenly unreadable face. "But then, I found these guys."  She said, gesturing to the three men standing in various places behind her.  "I found them, and they showed me the error of your ways.  They showed me how you were brainwashing me, manipulating me, and quite simply, taking advantage of me."

"That's a load of shit and you know it." Shawn muttered.

"Is it?  Or are you just trying to keep your saintly image in front of your friends?" she asked.  He didn't answer.  "Either way, I saw what you were trying to do to me, and I knew that I needed to change that.  I simply couldn't stand being your _bitch_ anymore."

"So you had to go and be Evolution's bitch instead?" Shawn asked her.  Rebecca's lips twisted into a sinister smile.

"You could say that." She said, and then stood up.  "As far as Cameron's death goes, **_you_ **killed him."

"How the _hell_ did I kill him?  **You** were the one with the freaking gun!!" Shawn yelled.  Rebecca leaned in until their noses were only millimeters apart.

"You killed him the instant you put me in that institution.  When you were signing that paper to lock me away, you were signing your son's death warrant." She said.

"He was your son too." Shawn said quietly.  Tears of confusion and hurt swam in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  No, that would give them _way_ too much satisfaction.

"He was always _your_ son, Shawn.  He was yours from the very beginning." She said.  Shawn stared at her for a moment longer, then lowered his gaze.

"You are not the woman I married." He said.

"You're right, I'm not." She sneered.

"You've allowed yourself to be manipulated by horrible people.  You put the name Hickenbottom to shame." He said.  Rebecca was slightly taken back by that statement.  Randy walked up behind her.

"Don't let him get to you babe." He said reassuringly, massaging her shoulders.  She stood up and walked to the far side of the room by Flair.  Shawn stared at Randy, as if finally seeing him for the first time.

"So you are to blame for this." Shawn said.  Randy turned to face him.

"No Shawn, _you_ are to blame for this.  All that happened today to your family is on **_your_** head."  Randy said, and then leaned in towards Shawn.  "Not like you even deserved a family anyways." He finished, slapping Shawn across the face.

"That's **enough**!!"  Jay yelled.  "This shit has got to stop.  Come on, Chris did what you wanted him to, you've had your fun with Shawn, now can we please just go and let bygones be bygones?"  Flair began to laugh.

"That was really worth wasting air about." Chris muttered.

"Shut up."  Jay muttered back.

"Jay, I see only one problem with that.  Chris had something to do, Shawn had something to do, but yet, you're getting off extremely easy."  Flair said. 

"That doesn't matter.  The point is, we did what you told us to, you've had your fun, and now we're done with this game."  Chris said.  Flair smiled.

"We're a long way from being done with this game.  We've only just begun."

**10:47** Regal climbed into the front seat of his Ford Explorer as Benoit and Matt were climbing into the other side.  Matt was fumbling with a map of the city as well as his seat belt.  Benoit was trying to help him as Regal started the car.

"Okay, what is this road that the warehouse is supposed to be on?"  Matt asked. 

"Mt. Auburn."  Regal said, putting the vehicle into drive and pulling out of the arena. The vehicle went on in silence for a few moments as Matt searched for the road.

"Okay, got it.  Turn left up here onto Lexington."  Matt said, and began to tell the directions to where Chris was supposed to be.  They all could only hope that he was still there.

**10:53** Jack re-entered Stephanie's hospital room to find her staring at a picture of her and Chris.  She had found her purse and grabbed it out.  She was sitting with a box of Kleenex next to her.  She looked up when he entered the room.

"Oh, hello, I was just…" she trailed off, gesturing to the tons of already used Kleenexes around her.

"Just thinking." Jack finished for her.  He returned to his chair next to her.

"Oh, William Regal called back earlier, and he said that Chris had also mentioned who he was going to sell the company to."

"Oh really?"

"Well, he said 'Ric Flair and an unnamed associate'."  Stephanie said.

"Does this Flair also work for the company?"

"Yes, but if he's to blame, then you might as well figure that Randy Orton and Dave Batista are in on it as well.  Those three made up a stable called 'Evolution'.  Wherever one is, the other two aren't far behind."  Stephanie said.  Jack had gotten out a notebook and was jotting down the names that she was giving him.

"Okay, well, this has been helpful.  Is there anyone else that you can think of that might be suspects in your husband's kidnapping?"  He asked her.

"Well, there were two people, other than Turner, Orton, and Batista that were in the warehouse this morning." Stephanie said.

"Wait a minute, warehouse?"

"Yes, we were in a warehouse earlier today.  I think that it might be the same one that Chris is in now.  The only thing that I can tell you about it is that I saw the number 27 on a door."  She said.  Jack also jotted this down.

"You should've told us this sooner." He said.

"I didn't think of it until you left." She said.  "The other two people were Adam Copeland and Torrie Wilson.  They both also work for the company."   Jack finished writing in his notebook and closed it.

"Was there anything recently that happened that this could be retaliation for?  Anything big that happened either in the company, or in your lives?" Jack asked her.  Stephanie stared at him for a moment.

**10:59** "Do a background check on Chris and look for the date August 12th."  Stephanie said.  "A lot of things happened that day.  A lot of things that changed our lives forever.  It would take forever to tell it all." Jack nodded.

"I'll do that." He said, and got up and left again.

**11:00**

**Please Review!!**


	17. 11:00PM to 12:00AM

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing in this story other than the basic idea.**

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates recently. Writer's block sucks major butt, and the wonderful chapter below this is a prime example of the suckiness. Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully my brain will snap out of it soon.**

**11:00PM – 12:00AM**

**11:00** Within two minutes, Jack was sitting at his computer again, typing in the date from last year, since Stephanie hadn't given the year to him, on Chris' record and seeing if it had any significance. The computer beeped and a box popped up saying that it was searching for information about the date through news websites, as well as checking it against his background. Jack's brow furrowed.

"Something big must've gone down that day, this thing is taking forever." He muttered. He personally hated computers and anything electronic, but most of the time they were more efficient than anything else. Better than him having to sit down at police headquarters searching through box after box of files to find the right one. Jack leaned down to pick up a pencil that had fallen on the floor when the computer had beeped again, signifying that it was done. He sat back up and almost dropped his pencil again when he saw what was on the screen.

_236 Records Found_, it read.

That was 236 reports, news stories, articles, hospital records, and anything else that had Chris Irvine's name on it and related to that day. Jack blinked and read the box again, but it said the same thing.

"Stephanie wasn't joking." Was the only comment that he could make before he closed that box and began to read the articles. He definitely had his work cut out for him.

**11:09** Chris winced again when he heard the sound of the belt hitting Jay square on the back. He tried to block out the howl of pain from him that followed that. Jay had been untied from his chair and from that moment been getting his ass kicked by the three remaining members of Evolution. Jay's back was already cut in several places and was bleeding quite a bit. His face was cut as well, and Chris knew that he had a broken bone somewhere on him.

By this time, Chris was wondering why no cops had been anywhere near here. He'd told that stupid doctor to request hospital security for Stephanie and the baby. Was hospital security doing anything about them missing? Did they even know that he was missing? Chris turned his wrist a little bit to check his watch, while still deep in thought. Stephanie should've been awake by now, wouldn't she notice that he was gone? Chris' stomach fell through the floor as his next thought entered his mind.

Was _she_ captured as well? Or worse, was she already dead?

Chris quickly tried to clear his mind of the image of Stephanie lying next to the road somewhere with her throat slit. Then the image of his dead child entered his mind as well as the same questions echoed for the baby. Chris squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get the images out of his head, but was failing to do so. Once one image would leave, one that was worse would enter, once Stephanie would leave, the baby would enter, or it would be someone else that he loved being hurt.

"**Enough!!**" Chris screamed before he knew what he was doing. Evolution turned to look at him. He was trembling and his eyes were flaming. "That's **enough**." He repeated.

"It's not enough until we say it is." Randy said dangerously.

"No. It **is **enough. I am tired of playing this game. I gave you the company, you have what you want, now leave us the **fuck** alone." He said as calmly as he could. Ric smiled.

"We don't all have what we want yet, Chris." He said. "Besides, the boss man said that he wanted to meet you, so you should be happy. That's the only thing that seems to be keeping you alive right now."

"Then why isn't _he_ here yet?" Chris asked.

"He'll be here when he feels like it." Batista said.

"You'd best shut up unless you want to see that pretty wife of yours dead along the side of the road somewhere." Rebecca told him.

"Yeah, go ahead and try it. You'd never get past security." Chris bluffed.

"What security would that be?" she asked. Chris held her gaze.

"The hospital's." he said.

"There is no hospital security around your wife Chris." Rebecca said. "At least there isn't now."

"Rebecca," Randy warned.

"No, we're going to get everything back under control here. None of this screaming, none of this beating, nope, not anymore. You know what _he_ said. He wants to just be in and out. How is he going to do that when everyone is in hysterics and running around the place?" she asked. No one said anything. "Exactly." She turned back to Chris, and pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Call the hospital, ask them yourself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way!" Randy said, and started walking over towards her.

"Untie his arm." She said. Randy looked like he wanted to protest, but she gave him a look and he shook his head and did it anyways. She handed Chris the cell phone.

"Call your wife's room, see if she's there." She said. Chris dialed the hospital's number first, and held the phone up to his ear.

"I don't know if I trust this." Randy said to Batista, who came to stand behind him. Flair walked over as well, so that they formed a sort of circle around Chris. Shawn watched this act of stupidity and had to bite back a laugh. He looked at Jay, who was crawling, ever so slowly towards the door. He prayed that he would make it before one of them looked away.

**11:18** "St. Francis Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?" a young woman answered.

"Um, can you transfer me to the room the Stephanie Irvine is in please?" Chris asked.

"One moment." She said, and Chris was put on hold. Randy and Rebecca were exchanging a look, as Flair and Batista simply seemed to be watching him very closely.

"Sir?" the receptionist came back on the line.

"Yes?"

"I have been asked to forward all calls to that room to a Jack Bauer of hospital security. He would like to know who he is speaking to." Chris almost couldn't contain the smile that came to his face.

"Chris Irvine, Stephanie's husband." He said.

"One moment, I'll connect you." She said. A few seconds later, a man answered the phone.

"Mr. Irvine?"

"Yes, who is this?" Chris asked, playing the part that he knew Rebecca would be expecting.

"Jack Bauer. Mr. Irvine-"

"Where are my wife and child?" Chris yelled.

"They're fine, they're in protective custody." Jack said, and was interrupted again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chris asked. Jack's brow furrowed.

"Are you being forced to make this call, Mr. Irvine?" he asked as Rebecca grabbed the phone and hung up.

"The time for talking is over. You'd better cooperate, or-"

"Dammit!!" Randy yelled, turning around. Batista and Flair turned at the same time. All three men took off out the now open door. Rebecca slapped Chris across the face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, we're going to find him." She said.

**11:31** Jay turned the corner and half ran, half hobbled his way to where he thought the road might be. He heard his name being shouted, probably from Chris or Shawn, since he didn't think Evolution was stupid enough to give up their position. But then again, they were stupid enough to let him escape……

He found the road, right as a set of headlights started to pull into the lot. Jay darted out in front of them, hoping that the vehicle would stop.

**11:39** William Regal slammed on his brakes when he saw something dash out in front of him. The ting quickly moved and knocked on his window. He looked at Benoit and Matt, who nodded to go ahead. Regal rolled the window down, only to find a bloodied Jay panting outside the vehicle.

"Good lord, boy, what happened to you?"

"Escaped…Shawn and Chris….still in there…need to call police." Jay breathed.

"Get in." Benoit said, and Matt opened the door for him. Matt quickly began dialing the number for the police as Regal shut his headlights off and began to drive through the parking lot.

"Which number building did you come from?" he asked. Jay winced as he sat back and tried to catch his breath.

"Twenty-seven." He said. Regal maneuvered the vehicle in and out of buildings until he could see 27. He got there right as Flair, Batista, and Orton ran back in.

"Can I speak to Jack Bauer please?" Matt asked. Regal turned the car off.

**11:43** "This is Bauer."

"Mr. Bauer, this is Matt Hardy, I work for Chris Irvine. Look, do you have any cops you can send out to warehouse 27 on Mt. Auburn Road?" he asked.

"I've already sent some there, they should be there in a minute, why?"

"Well, one of the captives, Jason Reso is with myself and two colleages of mine and he just escaped from there. We're keeping an eye on the place since he said that Shawn and Chris were still in the building." Matt said.

"Good, put Mr. Reso on the line." Matt handed the phone to Jay.

"Yes?" he asked, still having trouble catching his breath.

"Mr. Reso, was Chris forced to call me earlier?"

"Yes, the captors were trying to prove a point I think."

"Okay. How many were there?"

"Three men, and one woman, not including Chris, Shawn, and myself."

"Thank you, I'll relay the message. Hand the phone back to Matt." Jay handed him the phone back.

"Does Reso need medical attention?" Jack asked.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet." Matt said.

"I'm sending an ambulance. Plus, I'm personally going to come over and we're going to get these guys."

"Hurry, I think that they might be getting ready to leave." Matt said and hung up.

**11:57 **"All right, I've had it, one of you is going to get a bullet right now!!" Randy screamed, grabbing his gun and starting towards them. Batista grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, man, we have to wait for the boss."

"**Fuck** the boss!!!" Randy yelled. "I'm wasting them both right here, right now." He said, and shoved away from Batista. He walked over to Shawn and shoved the gun into his temple.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked.

"I want to go first." Chris said. Randy turned and Chris finally saw the sadistic grin that was plastered on his face.

"All right then." He said, and aimed at him.

"No!!" Shawn yelled. "Me, I want to go first!!"

**11:59** "Too late." Randy said, while smiling, and pulled the trigger. Chris' head fell forwards on his chest as Shawn's scream of 'no' echoed around the building.

**12:00**

**Please Review!!**

**A/N 2: I am really sorry about this chapter, I have been having writer's block really bad, and this chapter sounds nothing like what it should. So if some spots were jumpy, that's why. (And yes, I know how unrealistic the phone scene was and I apologize.)**


	18. 12:00 to 1:00AM

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story. Other than the idea for the story itself……**

**A/N: Thanks a ton to Kay, DCFanatic4life, kandiland, stratusskittles316, wwefanatic92, and KrystalBlaze-Jerikor (By the way, you are very forgiven, glad to see you back, girl!!) I am a very self-critical person, and the reviews helped out an awful lot. Thanks to all of you!! I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**12:00-1:00AM**

**12:00** Chris felt the bullet graze the back of his neck as he quickly jerked his head down to miss it. It was a ballsy move, and he hadn't even really been sure if it was going to work anyways. He closed his eyes to keep up the appearance that he was dead, and bit down to keep from crying out from the pain.

"You **bastard**!!!" Shawn was screaming. "You _stupid **bastard**_!!!" Randy merely smiled at him. He turned to Batista.

"Get him to the SUV, we're moving him."

"What about Irvine?" Batista asked. "When the cops get here-"

"When the cops get here, we'll be long gone at sea, and they won't have the slightest clue where to find us." Randy said. Chris bit back a smirk and ignored the blood that was freely flowing down his neck.

"The sooner we leave, the better." Flair said. Rebecca nodded. Batista walked over to Shawn and stood before him for a moment.

"If you try to escape, you will watch Stephanie die in the most painful way that your mind can imagine." He said, knowing that Shawn cared about his best friend's wife very much. More in a best friend way, than a romantic way, though. Shawn fought back the rage that he was feeling and nodded a little bit. Batista untied him from the chair and helped him up. Ric and Rebecca had already headed out the back way to get the vehicle. Randy was standing next to the front door, peeking out to see if any cops were here yet. Shawn walked slowly over to Chris and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry about this, old friend. I hope that we meet again some day. I promise to look after Stephanie and the baby once I get out of this mess. And, if I don't, I know that Jay will. Rest in peace, man." He said before letting Batista lead him out to the vehicle. Chris had to bite back his tongue in order to not give away what he was doing. Once he heard the door slam behind him and the vehicle start up, he raised his head and looked around him.

"I'm sorry to make you suffer through this, Shawn." He whispered. Then he turned his head towards the front door, where sirens were quickly becoming audible.

**12:09** Batista was tying Shawn's hands back together as the vehicle sped off and the police sirens became audible.

"Do we actually have Stephanie?" Randy asked, turning to Rebecca as Ric drove the SUV. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I was bluffing personally. _He_ might've gotten to her, though." She said. Shawn opened his mouth to yell something, when Batista put duct tape over it. Shawn began to struggle against his bonds.

"Don't fight this, Shawn. Even if we don't have her right now, we're going to get her. Soon." Randy added.

**12:12** The police cars pulled up right as Jay was stepping out of Regal's Explorer. Benoit, Regal, and Matt all followed out. One man immediately got out of the vehicle and jogged over to him. His blond hair was cut very short and he was not dressed like a policeman. He extended his hand to the men.

"I am Jack Bauer." He said. "Has anything happened sine you last called? Anyone gone in or out of the building?" He asked. Regal shook his hand.

"No, nothing that we saw." Jack nodded.

"All right," he said and jogged back over to the policemen, and pulled out the megaphone. He was about to start shouting into it when a voice was heard yelling from the inside. Four policemen ran up to the door, and Jack pulled out his gun. He nodded at the cops and then kicked the door in. He was very surprised and actually quite angry to find that the room was completely empty except for a screaming Chris Irvine.

"Mr. Irvine?" Jack yelled, jogging over to him.

"Bauer?" Chris asked. Jack nodded. He quickly kneeled and began to untie him.

"Where is the other man that was with you?" Jack asked.

"He's gone, they took him with them. They thought I was dead." Chris said. "I think that they're headed for the docks or something like that." He said as Jack finished. He grabbed Jack's hand with his good one and pulled himself up. He teetered a little bit before gaining his footing. Jack looked at his shirt, which was quickly becoming a darker shade of blue because of the blood.

"Why do you think that they were headed for the docks?" Jack asked.

"They said something about being long gone at sea. I figured that it was a pretty good assumption."

"It was. We need to get you looked at. By the way, some of your friends are here." Jack said. Chris turned to look at him.

"Who?" He asked.

"You'll just have to see." Jack said as the policemen deemed the area was all secure.

**12:23** Jack helped Chris across the room and out to the ambulance, where Jay was currently being loaded into. Standing around the rear of the ambulance was William Regal, Chris Benoit, and Matt Hardy. Chris felt his jaw drop in spite of himself.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. They all turned, slightly disturbed smiles on their faces, but happy to see him nonetheless.

"Here trying to save your ass, Irvine." Benoit said, reaching out to embrace his friend. The briefly hugged before Chris was ushered to the back of another ambulance to get bandaged up.

"I spoke to Stephanie after-" Regal began, but Chris cut him off.

"Jesus Christ!! Stephanie must be worried shitless about me!" Chris said with sudden realization. He turned to Jack. "Do you have a cell phone on you?" he asked. Jack nodded and dug it out of his pocket.

"Want me to get your wife's number for you?" Jack offered. Chris nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

**12:27** Stephanie picked up the hospital's room phone on its second ring.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

"Stephanie?" Chris' voice came from the other end. Stephanie felt a huge knot being untied in her stomach.

"Chris, thank God, are you okay?" she asked. Chris smirked in spite of himself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just lost a little more blood, that's all." He said.

"Lost a little more _blood_?" she nearly shrieked.

"I got shot in the back of the neck, what else would you expect?" Chris spit out before he could stop himself. Talking about injuries to your wife could make her suddenly _very_ hysterical and overprotective. Even more so if she was pregnant, or in this case, recently pregnant.

"_Shot in the back of the neck?!_" Stephanie yelled hysterically.

"I'm fine, Stephy, really. I'm still in one piece, I promise." He said. Regal had to turn away to hide the laughter that was coming to his face. He knew how Stephanie could be sometimes, as did Benoit and Matt. All three of them were finding this very humorous.

"You'd better be. How's Jay and Shawn, are they there with you?" she asked.

"Jay's getting loaded into the other ambulance, he should be your roommate soon, if you're not in the maternity ward. As for Shawn-"

"What happened to Jay?"

"Got a little roughed up." Chris said. "Shawn is still with them, but I think I might know where they are going, so I'm not going to be coming in with Jay. I'm going to ride along with Mr. Bauer, and we're going to bring these bastards to justice." Stephanie sighed irritably.

"I don't like the thought of you back with Flair again, if you even find him. You know what happened to us earlier today already." Chirs was a little surprised that she knew about Flair being one of them, but then guessed that someone _had_ believed his message.

"Yes, I know, but I would go nuts sitting in that hospital room, waiting to hear something from Shawn."

"Like I have been, waiting to hear from you." Stephanie said coldly. This took Chris by surprise. He knew that she would want to talk to him and see him, but right now, one of their best friends was still out there. He was still captured and God only knew what they were doing to him right now. There would be a time for deciding baby names and getting back to their normal lives, but right now in the middle of the situation was not the right time to start.

"Stephanie, don't make this about you. I don't want to fight with you, I'm tired, we all are. I just want to go along and help with finding Shawn, otherwise I won't be able to rest anyways. You know how I am about this stuff. You're the same way. If you weren't in that hospital bed, then you would sitting here right next to me. No matter if I had told you to stay back somewhere or not." Chris said. He heard Stephanie sigh again. The sigh that signified that he was right and she knew it.

"I know Chris, I just…this day has almost been too much for me to take. I just want to see you again, to hold you. If you think that you can help them, then go." She said.

"Stephanie?" Chris said.

"Yes?" A silence passed between them. The paramedic that had been bandaging Chris' neck and hand up told him that he was finished.

"I love you." He said. "I love you and I promise that I will come back. We'll name our son, go home, and just be us. We'll hang out with our friends and have a good time, and forget about all of this okay? I promise that we will." Stephanie felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Just make sure that you get your ass back here soon." She said. Chris nodded, although she couldn't see it.

"I will." He said and disconnected them. Stephanie put the phone back in its cradle.

"I love you." She whispered to the empty room.

**12:37** "Ready to go?" Jack asked as Chris handed him the cell phone back. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. Then he turned to William, Benoit and Matt. "You guys coming?" They all nodded.

"We can take my car." Regal said.

"Give me the keys." Jack said, and Regal tossed him the keys as they headed over to the Explorer that Regal had rented.

"Chris, did they happen to mention _which_ dock that they were headed to?" Jack asked him as they all piled into the car. Chris shook his head as Jack started the vehicle.

"No." he said, grabbing the back of his neck for a moment, as if he was checking to make sure that it was still there.

"How many were there?" Jack asked him.

"Four. Three men, one woman." He said.

"One woman?" Matt asked. Chris nodded and turned to him as Jack pulled the vehicle out of the lot.

"Yeah, Shawn's wife."

"Shawn's _wife_?" Benoit asked incredulously. Chris nodded again.

"Rebecca." He said. "Not to mention Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton."

"The remaining trio of Evolution." Regal commented.

"How many were in Evolution originally?" Jack asked.

"Four." Matt said. "Paul Levesque made up the last member. Although, most people find it easier to call him 'Hunter'." Chris nodded.

"That's almost what he was-a hunter." He said.

"At least until he pulled a suicide bomber attack and blew up the hospital that you and Stephanie were at, right?" Jack asked. Chris looked at him for a moment, a blank expression on his face.

"I've done my fair share of research on you, Chris Irvine." Jack said, glancing over to meet his eyes for a second. Chris lowered his gaze.

"Stephanie told you about that day, didn't she?"

"Actually no, she told me to look it up, said it would save me a lot more time, which I suppose is true." Jack said. "She thought that there might be a connection between that day and today. Much like there was last time." He said. Chris saw a flash of a memory that he had long buried. He saw the car spinning again, and felt sick to his stomach.

"Last time." He echoed quietly.

"Did you know the maiden name of the woman that was killed in the accident?" Jack asked him. Chris brought himself out of his momentary haze.

"No." he said. Jack sighed.

"It was _Levesque_, the same as your friend's." He said. Chris felt his jaw drop open in pure shock.

"_What?!_" He stammered. Jack nodded. Chris felt the world around him begin to spin.

"Apparently, your Hunter friend had a sister that was quite a bit older than he was." Jack said. She was forty-three when she died, and Hunter would've only been…thirty-one." Chris shook his head. He'd read every single article that he could get his hands on about that accident, and not _one_ of them had had that information in them. What could he do about it now? Too little, too late, as the saying went. It certainly explained Hunter's actions a lot better, but why had he not yelled something about it? Why not scream that Chris had killed his sister?

It didn't make any sense to him.

Not much did anymore.

**12:57** Stephanie sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She hadn't meant to sound like a selfish, ungrateful snob on the phone, but dammit, she wanted her husband! He'd been kidnapped and tortured, and she wanted to make sure that he was physically and mentally okay. Hell, she wanted to ease her _own_ mental pain by just hugging him. She knew that what he'd said about her was true. If she didn't have this bed to slow her down, then she would be out there riding around with him. She shook her head. She and Chris weren't very different when you thought about it, and it was kind of scary to admit.

As that thought was finishing up inside her head, a man entered her room, pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Time for your bath, Mrs. Irvine." He said cheerfully. Stephanie gave him a look.

"Are _you_ the one who gives the baths?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No ma'am, I just transport." He said, and came over to help her out of the bed. Stephanie still didn't trust the man completely, but what could you do? She got up out of bed with the orderly's help, and sat down in the wheel chair.

"If my husband happens to call, you'll let me know ri-" Stephanie was cut off by a hand slapping a cloth over her mouth and nostrils, filling her nose with a scent that was both sweet and stung at the same time. She tried to break free of the man's grip, but he held her far too tightly. After a few more seconds, she fell limp against the chair.

**12:59** "I doubt if your husband's ever going to call _you_ again." He muttered.

**1:00**

**Please Review!!**


	19. 1:00 to 2:00AM

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.**

**A/N: 58 reviews!! Yay!! Go reviewers!! Thanks a ton to everyone who has contributed a review to this story; I read every single one (I know, I need a life…) ;-) KrystalBlaze-Jerikor: Glad to hear you like Breaking Benjamin. Have you heard the old album (Saturate) or the new one (We Are Not Alone)? All right, now I'll stop trying to carry on a conversation in the Author's Note and get on with the story.**

**1:00-2:00AM**

**1:00** The "orderly" quickly pushed Stephanie outside of the room and past the two dead security guards in the hallway. After making a couple of turns, he found the emergency exit that he had been looking for. He opened the door slowly, careful to not make a sound, and brought her out to the parking lot. The night air had turned cool since he had been out in it. He pushed the chair down the sidewalk and over to his car. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that no one was paying attention to him, he picked Stephanie up out of the chair and loaded her into the passenger seat of his car. He folded the wheelchair and tossed it into his trunk. He then quickly made his way around to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. Within a few seconds, he was gone and no one had even noticed a thing was wrong.

**1:09** Ric turned the headlights off as he drove into the parking garage for the city's port. The place was very well illuminated as well as very well deserted. There was only one other car in the entire garage. He turned the vehicle off and sat back.

"Now what?" Rebecca asked.

"We wait." Flair answered.

"For what?" she asked again.

"For whom, actually." Ric corrected her. "We're waiting from the signal from the guy the boss man appointed for his _other_ job. That faggot better keep his word." Ric muttered the last part. Randy turned to look at Shawn, who was glaring holes through him.

"What's up with all of this hostility, Shawn?" Randy asked. "We're just going to go on a little boat trip. Nothing wrong with a little sailing." He finished. Shawn snorted.

"What? You don't believe me?" Randy asked, smiling.

_"No, I don't believe you. I don't trust you either. How in the hell can you even look at yourself after what you've done to Chris? Then again, that's probably not the first person you've killed today is it?"_ Shawn thought. He turned his gaze to Rebecca. _"Speaking of murderers, how can **you** live with yourself? You killed your own son for God's sake!! Your own fucking son!! If that doesn't say 'damned soul' then I don't know what would."_ He thought. His eyes began to tear up when he thought about his son and how he would never be able to hold him again. How he would never be able to play catch with him or work on cars and shoot the shit again with Chris. _"I refuse to cry in front of these bastards. I won't let them get that satisfaction. There will be a time to mourn, and until then, they won't see any emotion from me about Cameron or Chris for that matter."_ He thought, but realized that he had betrayed his own thoughts as one single tear ran down his cheek. He turned away from them all and looked out a window. 

**1:17** Chris was still staring out the window, in his state of shock and surprise over the new "development" in the accident that had cursed his life. Not much conversation had passed since then, everyone seemed to be turning the fact over and over in their minds.

"I didn't even know that Hunter _had_ a sister." Matt commented. Benoit and Regal nodded. Chris made no movement, although he was thinking the same thing. The accident had begun to replay itself over and over in his head. Just when he thought that he had been getting over it, here it was again, back to bite him in the ass. It seemed like no matter what he did, he was always paying for that accident, even though it wasn't his fault. It was exactly what he called it-an _accident_. Yet no one who wanted revenge could seem to understand that.

Its like accidents don't happen in the real world.

Chris supposed that the remaining members of Evolution were getting revenge for Hunter's death. Or, there was even the possibility that Hunter _himself_ was ultimately behind the thing. Chris shook his head slightly. He wouldn't eliminate the thought completely, but it was rather illogical to think such a thing.

Or was it?

"Chris?" Benoit asked. Chris shook himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah, what? Sorry, I was just thinking." He said.

"We were just talking some strategy, and wanted your opinion on it, but you didn't hear a thing we said, did you?" Chris smirked a little.

"Not a word." He said. Benoit sighed and they all began to re-talk through the small plan that they had.

**1:27** There was no conversation at all in the black SUV that was still parked at the dock. Just the occasional annoyed sigh when someone looked at the clock and realized that "job boy" as Shawn began calling him in his head, hadn't called yet.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Flair asked, his voice revealing more anger than his facial reactions. Right as he finished saying it, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's done." The voice on the other end said and then hung up. Flair nodded as he hung up as well. He turned to Randy. "Time to move, he got her."

"Before you even ask, Shawn, yes it is Stephanie." Randy said, not looking back at him as he climbed out of the vehicle. Rebecca followed after him as Shawn tried to struggle against Batista, which was about as smart of an idea as the inflatable dartboard. They all moved into the other SUV that was parked not far down from them, Shawn struggling all the way, but Batista was handling him like he was nothing more than a doll. However, the muffled grunts and words that Shawn was trying to yell got on Randy's nerves after a couple of minutes, and he brought an end to it.

"**Enough Shawn!!**" He yelled, pulling his gun out and holding it up against his forehead. "You'll meet up with Stephanie soon enough, so just calm down, or I will **make** you calm down." Shawn was still glaring at him, but decided to calm down. Batista shoved him into the vehicle, and climbed in behind him, slamming the door.

**1:42** With the strategy planned out to the extent of their abilities, the vehicle had fallen into silence again.

"So, Chris," Regal started, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed around them. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Chris let a little smirk come across his features.

"It's a boy." He said.

"Got a name yet?" Benoit asked. Chris kind of chuckled in spite of himself.

"No, Stephanie was so hell bent that it was going to be a girl, she didn't even want to discuss the possibility of boy names." He said. All the other people in the vehicle chuckled a little along with this.

"Is this your first child?" Jack asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah."

"I remember when my first, and only, child was born. Scared the hell out of me." Jack said. "You wouldn't think that some little pink bald thing would terrify you so much, but it does. It amazing how it does."

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Kimberly. She's 23 now, and I haven't spoken to her in about three years." Jack paused and glanced over at Chris for a second. "She ran off with a guy that I worked with." He explained.

"Sorry to hear it." Regal said, and just like that, the conversation died again. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Jack's cell phone began to ring.

**1:51** "Bauer." Jack said as he answered it.

"Uh, Chief, this is Tom Wilson from the hospital, and we've got a bit of a problem."

"What's up?"

"Um, well, we've just discovered two of your officers dead in the hallway and Ms. Irvine is missing." Tom said. Jack closed his eyes in aggravation for a moment. He sighed.

"What about the kid, is the kid okay?" he asked. Chris looked over at him at the mention of "kid".

"The baby is fine. We've added another layer of security around him."

"All right." Jack said, and hung up. He stuffed the phone back in his shirt pocket.

"What's going on?" Chris asked. For a moment, Jack debated telling the man that his wife had been kidnapped, but then remembered how he felt when his family was kidnapped and he hadn't been told about it until they were safe again. He knew that everything that was going down in these 24 hours was going to change Chris Irvine, for better or worse, just as sure as anything else would change him.

Jack just didn't know how much more this man could take before he reached his breaking point. He sighed.

**1:57** "Chris," he began, and saw the look on Chris' face go from semi-worried to worried and bracing himself out of the corner of his eye. "Chris, that was a guy from the hospital." He said, keeping his eyes on the road so that he didn't have to stare into this man's broken face. "It was about Stephanie. She's………well………she's gone missing." Jack finished. Chris stared at Jack for a few moments before looking out the other window. He fought back both the urge to reach over and strangle this man, and burst out into tears. He **hated** feeling helpless, and that was exactly how he felt at the moment-helpless. His wife had been kidnapped _again_ and he was powerless to stop it.

_Again_.

"What about-"

**1:59 **"Your son is fine." Jack answered. William, Benoit, and Matt were studying Chris' face. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a few moments before raising his head and clenching his hands into fists. His lips were drawn in a tight line, and his facial features seemed……darker somehow. He turned to Jack.

**2:00** "Let's get these fuckers." He said through gritted teeth.


	20. 2:00 to 3:00AM

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story. Jack Bauer is from 24, and I don't own him either.**

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates and the only reason is this: I am lazy!! I wanted to have this story done before I had to go back to school, but that didn't happen. Today was my second day at school, and it sucked, just like last year. Not horrible, but still not great. I'd rather be a home sleeping than I would be at school, but nonetheless…Anyways, 63 reviews I think is what we're up to now, and I want to thank all of you, so pat yourselves on the back people!! That is awesome!! You all have made my day. **

**A/N2: **For those of you who are** Fozzy Fans: **NO ONE seems to know when the new CD is going to come out. It is scheduled to come out this month sometime, but there is only about a week and a half left of this month, so I doubt very much that that will happen. I have been checking the Fozzy boards daily (I have no life), and I will let you all know when anything changes.

**2:00-3:00AM**

**2:00** Jack wordlessly turned back to face the road. No one seemed to know what to say. Chris clenched his fists in anger. _"What I wouldn't give to have Orton's head right here within my grasp right now."_ He thought.

"We'll find 'em Chris." Benoit said, reassuringly patting him on the shoulder. Chris snorted.

"Oh I have no doubt that we'll find them," he said. "It's whether or not they'll be **alive** when we find them is what's bothering me." He finished. The SUV fell silent after that.

**2:04** Shawn stared out the window into the darkness that surrounded the vehicle. In a strange way, Shawn couldn't help but think of how well this signified this day and everything else that had happened.

_Surrounded in darkness._

That's how _he_ felt.

Shawn turned his attention back to what was happening inside the vehicle. Randy was talking very animatedly into his cell phone, Batista was still staring at his hands, Flair had not stopped smiling since receiving the phone call telling him that Stephanie had been apprehended, but Rebecca had remained unusually silent. There had been no snide remarks, no evil glares. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about at this moment. Was she thinking about him? Was she thinking about what he'd told her earlier? Was she thinking about all of the wonderful times that they'd had together?

_Or_, was she finally thinking about what she had done to their son?

Shawn hoped for the last one.

He hoped that she would think about that for the rest of her life.

He knew that she would be thinking about it when he was holding the gun to her temple, squeezing the trigger.

Oh yes, she would _definitely_ be thinking about that then.

**2:11** Jack slowed down as he started to approach the docks, killing the headlights as soon as he hit the brakes. Everyone, except Jack, crowded to the passenger side of the vehicle to look for anything, or anyone, suspicious. Chris was squinting his eyes, desperate to see something, anything, in this dimly lit place.

"Anything?" Jack asked as they passed the fourth dock.

"Not yet." Regal said, in his English accent. Chris shook his head, but remained silent. He leaned closer towards the window.

"Wait! Wait! What's that?" he yelled, pointing over to a large, black object that was just barely visible in the distance. Jack stopped the vehicle and looked over.

"Can't tell." He said.

"Head over there, will ya?" Chris asked. Jack quickly, and expertly maneuvered the vehicle over to the unidentified object. When they got close enough, Chris was finally able to make out what it was.

A black SUV.

"Holy shit _stop_!!" he yelled. Before Jack even had time to react, Chris had already opened the door and jumped out.

"Hey!! Wait!!" Jack yelled, flipping on the headlights and stopping to put the SUV in park. He took the keys out of the ignition, and drew his gun as everyone else was jumping out of the vehicle. By the time that he got out, Chris was already opening one of the side doors on the SUV. Jack opened his mouth to yell that it might be a trap, but then shut it again, and realized that the odds of a trap in a vehicle in the middle of a dock were very slim. Chris quickly climbed in and began looking around.

"There's _nothing_ here!!" Chris yelled dejectedly. "Nothing here." He muttered. He sank into the back seat, all of his energy simply draining out of him. He fought back frustration and tears as Jack climbed in to sit in one of the second row seats as everyone else stood outside of the vehicle, watching. Jack stared at his gun for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Look, Chris, I know that this situation seems hopeless, but believe me when I say that I have been where you are now. I _know_ what you are going through. I give you my word that we will find your wife and your friend. They will be fine. I swear we'll get them back." Jack said. Chris looked at him. He saw the pain in the other man's eyes, and knew that this man had been in his shoes, and was telling the truth.

He was giving his word.

The only thought passing through Chris' mind was how good Jack's word was.

**2:23** Shawn was struggling against Batista yet again as he was hauled to the inside of yet another warehouse. He was really beginning to hate them.

"If you stop struggling, it generally makes things easier." Batista grunted.

_"Yeah,"_ Shawn thought. _"But, that would simply make things too easy."_ Batista grunted again and simply tossed Shawn over his shoulder, like the proverbial "sack of potatoes". When this occurred, Shawn **did** give up struggling, because he knew it was useless at this point. After a few moments, he was flung back the other direction, where his rear-end was very unceremoniously met with the hard steel of a folding chair. He glared at Batista, who merely smirked. Shawn looked around at his surroundings for a while. This warehouse was not quite as big as the other, but it was filled with more things such as spare crates, random boxes, pallets, and blankets. To Shawn, it looked more like the shed that he had in his back yard than a warehouse in a city. That's when he caught sight of her.

Stephanie was lying across an upturned box that had a dirty blanket on it. She was still wearing her gown from the hospital. Shawn felt his heart jump in his throat. He knew that when she finally woke up, he was going to have to tell her that her husband, and the father of her child was dead because he had been too slow to react.

"All right, yes, I'll hold." Randy said into his cell phone. Shawn turned and stared at him. Flair was strutting his way over to Stephanie as Rebecca walked in the warehouse like she was in a dream. Randy shut the door after she walked in.

"Just go and sit down somewhere, turn over a box or something." He said. "Natche!!" He yelled. Flair stopped strutting and turned to look at him. "Sit down!" he said. Flair shot him a look and reluctantly went and sat down. Batista went over to sit by Stephanie. Shawn watched with curiosity as he took her pulse, and even let her head rest on his leg like a pillow. Shawn couldn't help but let his brow furrow at that one.

Was Batista in love with Stephanie?

Was _that_ why she had been kidnapped again?

Shawn shook hid head, and turned his attention back to Randy.

"Yes! Yes, I'm still here." He paused. "OK……got it, thanks." He said, and then flipped his cell phone closed.

"Time to play a little game." He said.

**2:36** Benoit, Regal, Matt and Chris were all still sitting in the black SUV when the cell phone ring pierced the silence. Jack fished in his pocket and tossed his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his boot as he answered.

"Bauer." he said.

"Is this a Mr. Jack Bauer?"

"Yes."

"Hey Jack, how's it hanging, boy? Bet you're wondering who this is huh?"

"Just a little." Jack said.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. It's the same man who killed one of the people that you were supposed to be guarding and kidnapped the other from right under your nose." Jack turned to look at Chris, and was suddenly wishing that he hadn't put out the cigarette yet.

"Randy Orton." He said, catching Chris' attention. Chris quickly climbed out of the vehicle to stand next to him with anxious eyes.

"Very good!" Randy said sarcastically. "Now, I have a proposition for you. I have in my custody two people. Two people that were very important to the late Chris Irvine. People I don't think that he would've wanted to be hurt. These people are his lovely wife Stephanie and his best friend, Shawn Hickenbottom. Understand so far?" he asked. Jack rolled his eyes. _Smart ass._

"Yes." He said.

"You're a fast learner, Jack. Now, my proposition is this. I will trade both Stephanie Irvine and Shawn Hickenbottom for a private helicopter for five people to Costa Rica. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now, here is the kicker. I want you to do this without telling or involving anyone else that you don't have to. I don't want anyone tagging along. Otherwise, someone is going to bite a bullet-got me?"

"I got ya." Jack said. "I need something from you, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, if you want this helicopter, I need to know you're location so that the pilot knows where to pick you up." There was a silence on the other end for a moment.

"We're at Dunlop Plaza, building 7A. If I find out that anyone else knows this location, they both die, and I'll be placing a call to your daughter." Jack felt his heart stop beating momentarily.

"Don't bring my daughter into this."

"Don't tell anyone about the address and I won't have to." Randy said.

"When should I have the chopper arrive?"

"7:00, Jack. Not a moment earlier." He said, and hung up. Jack slowly flipped shut his cell phone. He looked at Chris.

"Your kidnappers are dumb asses." He said. Chris smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it takes one to know one. Just because they're dumb doesn't mean they're not strong, though. What's going on?"

"He wants a chopper at Dunlop Plaza building 7A at 7:00AM." Jack said.

"He's using my wife and Shawn as leverage, isn't he?"

"And my daughter." Jack said. "I have to call it in, but by the time that chopper is there, we're already going to have wrecked the place. Start working on a plan."

**2:46** Shawn watched Randy as he walked outside with Flair after getting off the phone with Jack.

_"Dumb ass."_ He thought. He turned to stare at Rebecca. She was staring right back at him, and apparently not liking what she was seeing. Shawn couldn't say that he disagreed with her. He was a firm believer in God and all of His holy ways, but he simply hated this woman for what she had done to him. He hated her guts, and was already plotting her death in his mind. He knew that he would be committing a sin, and was mentally debating on the subject when Rebecca stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him.

"Shawn." She said quietly, bringing him out of his daze. "I know that you hate me right now, which is just fine, because I hate myself as well." She locked eyes with him. "What you said sunk in. I have to pay for what I've done, and I will. Don't condemn your soul for what I've done. It was never your fault. I got possessive and jealous, and now I am paying for it. However," she said, standing up before him, his eyes following her.

**2:57** "However, I'm going to meet my fate now, instead of later." Shawn began to shake his head, when she stopped him. "I'm going to hell either way, Shawn," she whispered. "Might as well get used to the temperature, right?" she said, and pulled a pistol from behind her. She pointed it at her temple.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Batista asked, getting ready to stand up, when she pointed it at him.

"Don't get involved in this, Dave." She said, and turned the gun back to her. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I _always_ loved you, Shawn. I just screwed up. I screwed up bad." She said. "I love you." She whispered, and before Shawn could try to react, she pulled the trigger. Her body slumped to the floor and the gun went spiraling across the room. Shawn was screaming through the duct tape and staring at her in horror. Blood was splattered on the floor, some on Shawn's face and clothes. Before Shawn could really register anything but horror, Batista was already there, screaming her name, and then rushing for Randy.

**2:59** _"I love you too, Becky."_ He thought. _"I love you, but you didn't have to do this……I never meant this………I'm sorry."_ Shawn watched in a daze as more blood gushed out of her head and wondered.

**3:00** He wondered if his soul was damned after all.


	21. 3:00 to 4:00AM

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in the story. You all know this, and yet I still go on and on and on…**

**A/N: Wow, check it out, people I am actually updating two days in a row!! Go me!! Actually, I'm just trying to get these things out of my head before I lose them to schoolwork. (I reminded myself 100 times to get something out of my Chemistry binder at school, and I was half way to my friend's car when I realized I needed it and we had to backtrack, AGAIN. [We had gone back inside the first time to talk to a teacher for a few minutes.]) So, yeah, since I am convinced that I have temporary amnesia from time to time, I want to get it all out before I lose it again. Thanks to everyone who (bore with me through the last paragraph and) reviewed last chapter!! (KrystalBlaze-Jerikor and DCFanatic, thanks a ton!!) Another thanks to KrystalBlaze-Jerikor for the motivation for this chapter!! BTW, You should know by now, that in ALL of my stories I leave a trail of dead bodies… This should not be surprising. Perhaps I should try writing a comedy for once, huh?**

**3:00-4:00AM**

**3:00** Redemption.

Something that every person should want from God.

However, when people try to take redemption into their own hands…

That is when the trouble starts.

Shawn was still staring at Rebecca in horror when Batista returned with Randy and Flair in tow.

"Jesus Christ." Flair whispered, and stopped in his tracks. Randy continued on, and stepped right over her to Shawn. He slapped him across the face and then pulled the duct tape off.

"What the **fuck** happened here?" he snarled. Shawn stared at him for a moment as if he had just been asked what the square root of 3,987 was.

"Shawn!! What the **fuck happened**?!" Randy yelled. Shawn seemed to clear his head.

"S-She just…she just shot herself." He stammered weakly. He was in no frame of mind to piece together coherent sentences for other people. Thoughts in his head, fine, words for other people…not so fine.

"She committed suicide right in _front_ of you?" Randy asked. Shawn nodded numbly. Randy sighed angrily.

"Get this trash out of here. Dispose of the body and clean up the blood. I have to make some calls." He said, and exited the warehouse again. Batista and Flair cautiously approached her body, as if it was going to jump up and attack them at any given moment. Flair headed over to the side to look for a blanket. Batista walked over to the back of Shawn and cut his bonds.

"We'll need your help for this." He said. Shawn again nodded numbly. The part of him that was still in love with her was in shock over the incident. However, the small part of him that had been plotting her death was glad. It was glad that she had paid for her son's death. Shawn was trying to block _everything_ out of his mind at this point. He knelt next to her for a moment, feeling the warm blood soak into his jeans. A single tear fell from his eye as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and began to whisper in her ear.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Becky. God could've forgiven you for this. He always forgives. You just needed to know how to ask." He said, the last sentence echoing in his ears.

"You just needed to know how to ask."

Flair quickly returned with a blanket and they covered her up. Shawn briefly thought about attacking these men and escaping, but there was no way that both he _and_ Stephanie were going to get out without some sort of outside interference. Not to mention the fact that Stephanie was even awake at the moment.

Batista grabbed her feet and gestured for Shawn to grab her head. They hoisted her up and exited through the rear door. They stood out on the small dock and held her for a moment.

"Take your time." Batista said. Shawn looked at him, and realized that Batista wasn't _quite_ like his other comrades. He showed brute strength and an overpowering force when he needed to, but Shawn believed that there was a sensitive side to the big animal.

And he intended to capitalize on it.

Shawn held his dead wife in his hands, and recalled all of the times that they had spent together when they had been a happy couple.

_How could someone so sweet get brainwashed into something so evil?_

Shawn lowered his head.

"All right, let's get this over with," he muttered.

"On three." Batista said. "One," he started to swing her, Shawn soon followed. "Two." He said. "Three." Both men let go, and Rebecca went sailing into the water below. Shawn stood there for a moment.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't have a proper burial, dear." Shawn muttered. He allowed Batista to shove him back inside, where Flair was mopping up the blood, to the best of his ability, with another spare blanket. Batista forced Shawn to sit back down, and re-tied his hands, in front of him this time. Then he walked back over to Stephanie, and checked her pulse again.

Shawn thought that this might screw up some of his kidnappers' actions.

And with that, he smirked to himself.

**3:33** "All right, Jack, here's what we've got." Chris said, walking over to Regal's rented SUV, where Jack was studying a map of the city. Jack turned to look at him. "Regal, Benoit and Matt are all going to take the other vehicle and go back to the hospital to check on Jay and my son. You and I will be the only ones going up against the remainder of Evolution, since Randy said for you to come alone. Sound good so far?" Jack shrugged.

"This is your life, Chris, whatever you plan is what we'll go by. Are they okay with this?" Jack asked, jerking his thumb over to the rest of the group.

"They were the ones who suggested it. I thought it was probably our best move, even though we will be slightly outnumbered. I figure that if you've got another gun, they've got no chance in hell." Chris said.

"Today's your lucky day," Jack said, handing him his spare pistol that he always seemed to have with him. "Do you know how to work that?" Chris looked at the gun for a moment.

"Yeah." He said curtly. He'd learned how to _really_ fire a gun when he'd needed to use it-which was about a year and a half ago. On the day from hell. Jack nodded.

"Good. Now, back to your plan, do you have any method of entering the building?" Jack asked. Chris seemed to ponder this for a second.

"Well, I'm thinking that we either need to sneak in quietly, or just drive the vehicle straight through one of the walls and capitalize on the element of surprise. What do you think?" he asked. Jack shrugged and straightened. He grabbed the map and folded it up.

"I think that we'll figure it out when we get there." He said. "Let them know that we're getting ready to leave." Chris walked back over to his friends and told them that the plan was in action. They all nodded and patted him on the back.

"Be careful." Benoit said, shaking Chris' hand. "And good luck," Matt added, simply patting him on the shoulder. They both headed off towards the other SUV.

"Be sure to call us when this is over with, and let us know if everyone is all right." Regal said, also shaking his hand.

"Thanks for everything, William," Chris said. "I really appreciate everything that you've done for me." He finished and pulled the other man into a brief hug.

"Just make sure to not get killed, you've got a son to care for now, you know." Regal said.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, and Regal headed off to his SUV again. Jack was on his way back to the SUV that they had found. Chris walked around and climbed in the passenger side.

"You can't drive a car without keys." Chris pointed out. Jack bent under the dash and fiddled with a couple of wires. He had the vehicle started within seconds.

"Yes you can, but only with practice." Jack said. Then he shifted the vehicle into drive and they headed towards the final showdown.

**3:51 **Batista pried the top of the crate off with the crowbar that he had found laying on the floor next to one of the pallets and tossed it aside. He started to fish through the contents of the crate before finally finding what he was looking for.

A shotgun.

He quickly checked to see how many shells he had and then looked in the bottom of the box for some more. He placed them in his pocket, and returned to Stephanie's side. He loaded the shotgun as full as it was going to go, and then hid it under the blanket that Stephanie was laying on. He looked over at Shawn, who had been watching his every move.

Shawn merely stared at him with a puzzled look on his face.

Batista made no effort to try and explain himself-just returned his attention to Stephanie. Flair had long since gone outside to rejoin Randy in whatever he was doing. Batista usually didn't get filled in on the plans that these guys had; he was just the enforcer. He did what they told him and paid him to do. His thoughts were jolted when he heard a soft moan from next to him.

Stephanie was waking up.

She yawned and stretched a little before finally opening her eyes, hoping that everything bad that had happened was just a bad dream. However, instead of meeting the sparkling blue eyes of her husband, she was met with Batista's chocolate brown colored eyes. He quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He warned her softly. Shawn looked over at them.

"Get your hands off her!" Shawn yelled. Stephanie looked over at Shawn.

"Don't scream." He warned her again, and finally removed his hand. Steph simply stared at Batista. "Do you think that you can sit up?" he asked her.

"I-I'm not sure," she said. "Where the hell am I?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." He said, and helped her sit up.

"Where's Chris?" Stephanie asked. Shawn stood up and walked over and sat on the other side of her, his hands still tied together in front of him.

"Stephanie, you need to hear this before anyone else tells you," Shawn started. Stephanie felt her heart hit the floor before he even started explaining.

"Oh no, no, please God tell me no…" she wailed. Shanw put his arm around her shoulder.

**3:59** "I wish it didn't have to be so hard, but I have to tell you now." He said. "Chris is dead." Stephanie burst into tears. "He was shot by Randy because I was too slow to react." Shawn said. Batista watched this exchange with slight amusement. Shawn was trying to pin the blame on someone, but could only pin it on himself. Stephanie started to cry into Shawn's shoulder. Everything that she and Chris had built together seemed to be tumbling around them, and now…

**4:00** Now he was dead?

**A/N2: Sorry it was so short, I kept losing my train of thought, and I am not feeling very well right now, so it makes it kind of hard to concentrate. (Not to mention that it is 20 minutes to midnight, and I woke up at 6:30 this morning to get ready for school. I'm not used to doing that again.) Sorry that is was short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!! Please Review!!**


	22. 4:00 to 5:00AM

**Disclaimer: Well, seeing as it's not even been 24 hours since I last updated, I don't think that much has changed…**

**A/N: 72 Reviews!! Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed!! By the way, someone should write this down as a record for me! Three consecutive days in a row I have updated!! It's a new record!! All right, on with the story!!**

**4:00-5:00AM**

**4:00 **Stephanie tried to keep her tears from falling any more. She tried to get herself under control because she knew that Chris would be laughing at her right now and telling her to suck it up if he could see her.

But the pain that she was feeling right now…

It was almost too much for her.

She felt an arm wrap around her, and she leaned closer to Shawn, knowing that he must be feeling along the same emotional line that she was. Her face felt hot, and she still felt like shit from giving birth not all that long ago. Now she was feeling like she wanted to puke her guts out. She didn't even know if she would still be sitting up the way she was if it wasn't for Shawn's arm holding her there.

She thought about that for a second.

Shawn's hands were tied together.

How the hell could he wrap an arm around her?

Stephanie slowly raised her head from his shoulder, and looked at him, only to find that he was staring quite peculiarly at something over the top of her head. She turned in that direction, to see that it was **Batista's** arm that was wrapped around her-not Shawn's. Stephanie's tears had ceased for the moment, and she thought that she had seen something in his eyes when she looked at him. He removed his arm from her shoulders. She wiped at her eyes, and turned back to Shawn, shaking the thought off.

There's no _way_ that she could've seen **_concern_** in Batista's eyes…

Was there?

He had been so cruel to Chris earlier…

"Was it…was it painful for him?" she asked. Shawn swallowed, and looked back down at her.

"I don't think so, it looked almost instant. The bullet looked like it hit him near the start of his neck." Shawn said. Stephanie stared at him for a second, her forehead wrinkling.

"The neck?" she asked. Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty close to the start of his neck, might've _just_ missed his ear." Shawn said. Stephanie was no longer really listening. Something was ringing in her ears.

_"I got shot in the back of the neck, what else would you expect?"_ Chris was saying in her head. _"Shot in the back of the neck,"_ kept echoing in her head. Right after that, something else came back to her.

_"Shawn is still with them."_ Chris' voice was saying in her mind.

_"Shot in the back of the neck…Shawn is still with them…"_ Stephanie met Shawn's eyes again.

"What time did this happen?" she asked him, her voice still sounding terrible from her crying. Shawn looked up at Batista.

"What time was Chris killed?" he asked him. Batista glanced at his watch, and shrugged.

"I'd say around midnight." He said indifferently. Stephanie fought back a smile.

Chris wasn't dead at all.

He'd called her at _12:30_ to tell her he'd been shot in the neck, but was okay and was going after Shawn. She had told him not to at first, but finally relented.

Then she had been kidnapped.

Apparently, Chris had thought this out pretty well, because he'd fooled both Shawn and the remainder of Evolution, and also scared the shit out of his wife. Thankfully, she and Chris thought alike most of the time. She kept, what she hoped, looked like a grieving widow look on her face as Randy and Ric entered the room. Randy let a smile creep up across his face.

**4:22** "Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty?" Randy asked, walking over to her. "Big Dave, would you please make sure that Shawn stays in his designated seat?" Dave stood up and pulled Shawn to his feet. Randy stepped closer to Stephanie, and made her stand up.

"I'm going to assume that Shawn has told you about the…unfortunate events that have befallen your husband." He said. Stephanie glared at him.

"Yeah, well, you know what happens when you assume. You make an ass of you and me." She said smartly.

"You have picked up on your husband's sarcastic manner." Randy commented. Stephanie shrugged, while still glaring at him. It was getting harder for her to try and keep quiet about Chris actually being _alive_ with each passing second.

"I guess we both picked up a little from each other." She said. Randy nodded.

"That is true. Because he was begging like the bitch that he is for me not to kill him." Randy sneered. Stephanie raised her arm to slap that smart-ass look off of his face, but he caught it in mid-air, and wrapped his other arm around her, forcing her closer to him. Stephanie tried to back away from him, suddenly wishing that she had more on than that stupid hospital gown on. She had a bad feeling about that look in his eyes.

"I think it's safe to say whose bitch you are now." Randy whispered.

"You leave her the fuck alone, Orton!" Shawn yelled. Stephanie winced when she heard the sound of skin against skin, knowing that Shawn had either been punched or slapped, one of the two.

"Why? It's not like I have to worry about her _husband_ coming after me or anything." He sneered again.

_"I wouldn't be placing any money on that one, Randy."_ Stephanie thought.

"Orton." Flair said. Randy turned to look at him. Flair shook his head at him. Randy seemed to ponder this for a moment, and finally released his hold on her.

"I wouldn't want to run the risk of catching anything from you, anyways. I've heard the rumors about you. I heard that you actually slept with Bitchoff when he was still around." Randy said. Stephanie kept the stony look on her face. She _hated_ it when people brought that up. That had caused a problem between her and Chris for a while as well, simply because she had slept with the enemy.

"Don't believe everything you hear about me," She said, and sat back down, closing the back of her hospital gown before doing so. Randy nodded, and walked over to Flair. He also motioned for Batista to come over with them. They walked to the far wall and began to talk in low voices. Stephanie turned to look at Shawn. His right eye was starting to turn a nice purple-blue color. She debated filling him in about Chris, but figured it was too risky.

It would just have to wait.

**4:43** Chris and Jack were sitting in the SUV, staring at the warehouse, where Shawn and Stephanie were being held. Chris sighed and cocked his gun. Jack sat there silently, watching the building in the darkness, since they had turned off the headlights again before approaching the building.

"How should we do this?" Chris asked, staring at the aluminum side of the building. Jack flicked his lighter and lit a cigarette. He inhaled, rolled down the window slightly, and then exhaled the fumes.

"I think that our smartest move right now is to barge in there with guns blazing." He said, turning to look at Chris. Chris slowly nodded his head.

"That's what I was thinking too, but how are we going to _really_ surprise them? Walking through the door won't provide much surprise." He said. Jack took another puff of his cigarette.

"Agreed." He said. There was a silence. Jack handed the cigarette to Chris, who reluctantly took it and took a puff. He wasn't a natural smoker, but he took the occasional puff when he felt like he wanted one, which was rarely ever. He thought that after this he might be craving one a little more often from all of the stress this day had given him.

"What if we send something else in first, and then go in behind it, shooting at them like that?" Chris suggested.

"You'd have to be as accurate as you could be, we don't have much ammo." Jack said. "How many did you say there were?"

"Four," he said.

"And then there's the question of what to send in before us." Jack said. "What did you have in mind?" Chris stared out the windshield and thought for a moment. He slowly began to look at what he was sitting in. He turned to Jack.

**4:51** The remaining men of Evolution walked back over towards Shawn and Stephanie.

"When is the boss man supposed to be here?" Ric asked. Randy shrugged.

"He'll be here when he gets here." He said. Right as he finished that, his cell phone began to ring. Batista stood by Shawn again.

"Orton." He said.

"Randy? This is Jack…Bauer…we spoke on the phone earlier?" Jack said.

"Yes, I believe that you are supposed to be getting a helicopter for me." Randy said. Stephanie looked at Shawn with panic on her face.

_How would Chris find them if they were taking a helicopter?_

"I realize that, and I have to tell you some bad news. The only chopper available to come would have to come at 6 o'clock, instead of 7." Jack said. Randy sighed.

"Fine, we'll be ready by then anyways." Randy said.

"Good." Jack said, and got ready to hang up.

"Tell me Jack," Randy said. "How is it that such a wonderfully trained man _loses_ the person that he is supposed to be protecting?"

"Shit happens." Jack said, and hung up. Randy chuckled to himself and hung up his phone as well.

Right as a black SUV came barreling through the wall behind him.

Batista yanked Shawn up out of his chair and shoved him in the direction of Stephanie. Randy jumped to his right, over by Flair, to avoid being hit by the vehicle. Randy grabbed his gun and looked all around him to see who was driving the vehicle, but he couldn't see.

"Flair!! Where the **fuck** did that thing come from?!" he yelled.

"I don't know!!" Flair yelled back. Batista grabbed Stephanie and Shawn, and crouched down behind a crate, forcing them to do so as well.

"Why are you helping us?" Shawn demanded. Batista turned to look at him.

"Who said I was helping?" he asked, as the SUV finally made it to the other side of the building and crashed through the far wall and into the deep water below.

**4:59** Jack and Chris were crouching behind a crate right next to the first wall that the SUV had broken through. Jack cocked his gun and looked at Chris.

No more words were needed.

The shit was about to hit the fan.

**5:00**

**A/N2: Thanks again to everyone who bothered to review last chapter! I hope you extend the same courtesy to this one!! (If you're lucky, you might get to read the end of this story by tomorrow!) It all depends on you…and my ability to stay focused… Well, until next time…**


	23. 5:00 to 6:00AM

**Disclaimer: Yup, still own crap.**

**A/N: Well, after this chapter there is only one left to go for!! It is truly going to be a bittersweet moment…But that is not for right now. Right now we are going to see how long I can actually sit down at this computer and type at one time. (This is being typed right after uploading the previous chapter.) I'm sitting at the two-hour mark right now, and I sense a snack break coming on after I finish rattling on here. Thanks to everyone who bothered reviewing the last chapter, and to whomever read this paragraph. It's always good to know someone's listening when I'm rambling. Now, here is the next chapter of _Someday_!**

**5:00-6:00AM**

**5:00** Chris looked at Jack, who was peeking over the top of the crate. He shrank back down and looked Chris' way. They both held each other's gaze for a moment, during which Chris was praying that Jack didn't get hurt because he was his ticket to getting Shawn and Stephanie out of here. Jack readied his gun, and Chris followed suit. Jack gave a quick nod and spun around the side of the crate, and fired at Randy. Chris took off towards the north wall, which was one of the two undamaged walls remaining.

"What the **fuck** is happening _now_?" Randy yelled as he ran for cover. Jack squatted back down behind the crate and checked how many bullets he had left.

He felt like slapping himself.

He'd given Chris the gun with more bullets.

"_Shit_." He muttered, and shoved the clip back in the pistol, knowing that this was the only clip he had for this gun. He felt the wind of a bullet pass by him, and moved over to the right a little and peeked around the corner.

"Bauer." Randy muttered. "Nice trick Bauer!!" he yelled. Chris peeked over the top of the crate he was hiding behind. He backed up slightly, and aimed the gun at Randy's head. He fired two shots, and missed on both of them.

"Holy shit!" Randy yelled before he could stop himself. He quickly regained his composure and moved. "Who's your friend, Jack?" he bellowed, as he dodged another bullet from Jack.

"Couldn't tell ya, why don't you ask him yourself?" Jack yelled back. He saw something moving from the corner of his eye, and in a flash, he was aiming the gun and firing at it before actually checking to see who it was.

Luckily for him, it was only Flair, who had been trying to sneak up on him.

"Hope you weren't counting on that old man to end this gunfight!" Jack yelled. Randy's face twisted into a snarl. Chris aimed at Randy again from his new spot and fired about five shots at him this time. Again, missing every one.

Randy growled and put a timed bomb on one of the crates not far from Stephanie and Shawn. He'd wanted to save using that until they had gotten off the helicopter, but oh well.

He happened to glance over in Chris' direction, right as he peeked over the edge to try and aim again. Randy felt his jaw drop.

"**_Irvine_**?!" He yelled. Chris smiled.

"The one and only!" Chris hollered back and fired three more shots at Randy, before realizing that he was now out of ammo. He silently cursed as he realized that Jack had all of the ammo. Jack was shooting very slowly, only one or two bullets at a time, and very long gaps in between. Chris happened to glance at a black object next to Randy and crouched behind the box to ponder on what it was.

"Dave where the hell **are** you?" Randy yelled, after barely missing the past five or six bullets. Batista raised the shotgun and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Right here." He muttered. He turned to see Shawn and Stephanie staring at him strangely. Stephanie was first to move.

"Mr. Bauer?" she asked. Jack raised his head, and looked for her. The gunfire had stopped, but that didn't mean it was safe.

"Stephanie? Are you all right?" he asked, looking for her. He saw her standing next to a huge man, and aimed for him. Right at that second, Chris realized what the black object on the crate close to Stephanie was.

"**Stephanie, get down**!!" Chris bellowed, taking off across the warehouse and waving his arms like a madman to get to her. Jack stood up and yelled for Chris to get back. She whirled around when she heard her name being yelled, and smiled slightly when she saw Chris. Batista shoved Stephanie, and almost literally tossed Shawn farther down next to a crate right as the bomb went off. Chris was thrown backwards from the blast, as was Jack. Pieces of crates and everything else went flying everywhere.

"Oh God." Chris said, quickly climbing back to his feet, and ignoring the pain that he felt in doing so. He ran over to where he had seen Stephanie last, and arrived at about the same time that Jack did.

"**Stephanie!**" Chris screamed into the rubble. "**Shawn!!**" He started to toss things around, and he started to dig through some of the rubble when he heard another gun cock behind him. He looked at Jack for a moment, and they both turned to look behind them at the same time.

**5:27** Standing before them, clad in complete black, topped off with a trench coat and semi-automatic weapon was none other than…

_Hunter._

Chris cursed under his breath, knowing that they had let down their guard at the exact wrong time.

Hunter didn't look much different than he had the last time that Chris had seen him. The only difference really was that right side of his face was badly disfigured from what Chris guessed would have been burns. That was the only real skin that you got to see of him, since he was wearing gloves and long sleeves. He smiled at Chris' reaction.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked. Chris shrugged.

"Not really." Chris said. "Bad things always have a habit of reappearing." Hunter smirked.

"They do, don't they?" he asked. "Who is you little buddy over here?"

"Jack Bauer." Jack answered. Hunter looked at him for a moment.

"Bauer…Bauer…I've heard that name before." He muttered, and then shrugged. "Toss your weapons my way." He said. Jack reluctantly tossed his gun at him. Chris had dropped his gun earlier when he was running towards Stephanie. He turned and looked back at the rubble from the bomb.

_"Please let them have made it."_ Chris thought.

"All right, now walk about three steps towards me." Hunter said. As the men were stepping forward, Batista was shoving Shawn out the side door, and holding a hand over Stephanie's mouth.

"Go and get into the black Blazer on the east side of the street." Batista whispered. "Take Shawn with you, I'm going to help Chris." He finished, and shoved her through the door before she could ask him why or argue with him. Hunter snapped his head around when he heard the door slam, and smiled when he saw Batista standing there with a shotgun in his hands.

"Ah, I see that the reinforcements have arrived." He said, and Batista walked over to him. He turned back to Jack and Chris. "Lace your hands behind your heads and get on your knees, boys." Chris could do little more than glare at him as he did as he was asked.

"Where's Randy?"

"Over there." Batista said, pointing. Hunter nodded.

"Good, go and wake him up."

**5:36** Shawn and Stephanie quickly headed over to the Blazer that Batista had pointed out to them. They both quickly climbed inside, and Stephanie helped Shawn untie his hands.

"Why the hell is Batista helping Chris?" Shawn asked. Stephanie sighed.

"I have no freaking clue."

"Did you know that Chris was alive before this?" Shawn asked her. "I noticed that you only just smirked when you saw him." Stephanie looked away from him.

"I figured out about fifteen minutes after you told me that he had been killed." She said. Shawn sighed.

"That was nice of you to tell me," He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know if Batista was on our side or not!!" Stephanie yelled at him. "And I wanted Chris to still have the element of surprise if he showed up-which he did." Shawn shook his head.

"We still don't know which side Batista is on. He could've been lying to you just now. We don't know what he is doing." Shawn said.

**5:50** Chris gently put his palm up against his nose to see if it was bleeding or not. He figured that it was broken, but he wasn't quite sure if it was bleeding. He winced as his ribs began to ache from the beating that he was receiving. Batista merely watched as Chris got the shit kicked out of him. He was holding a gun to Jack to make sure that he didn't go anywhere. Randy was sitting on the other side of the room, trying to regain his senses.

"What's it like to have my life, Irvine?" Hunter asked, as he kicked him in the nose again. Chris cried out and rolled away from him. "Huh? What's it like?" Chris winced, and tried to suppress the wave of unconsciousness that was coming over him.

"You've got my girl," he started, kicking Chris in the balls. Chris let out a horrible howl of pain and clenched his fists. He didn't even feel the pain from his hand anymore.

Go figure.

"You've got my job," Hunter continued, and kicked him in the ribs again. Chris felt all of the air that was in his lungs just shoot out of him. He didn't think that he had been in this much pain his whole life.

"And now…you've got the son that I was going to have." Hunter said, and went to one knee while straddling the bloody and bruised Chris. He wrapped his hands around Chris' neck.

"So, what are you going to give back to me, Chris?" Hunter asked, slowly tightening his grasp. Chris began to squirm against his hold. He vaguely remembered something like this happening on the first day from hell.

**5:59** "What are you going to give back, Chris?" he screamed at him. Chris glared at him through his good eye, since the other one was swollen shut and almost black.

"Enough!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think so, Jack." Hunter snarled. Chris looked over at him for a second, and saw the regret that was on Jack's face.

The regret that quickly changed to horror.

Right as two bullets struck him.

**6:00**

**A/N2: Well, that chapter didn't go exactly as planned, and wasn't quite as long as it should have been. If things were jumpy towards the end, that's because I'm getting sleepy and my butt is asleep from not moving for so long. Hey, don't complain!! You got two chapters to the same story in ONE DAY!! Oh my God, it is another record!! Seriously, though, thank you reader for staying with me for so long on this story. The next chapter will be our last together (on this tale at least), so please review!! (I'm hoping to have the last chapter up sometime tomorrow [Sunday 8-22], but we'll see how it goes.) Please review, and thanks for reading!!**


	24. 6:00 to 7:00AM

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing, surprise, surprise.**

**A/N: Well, dear readers, it is the time for the farewell chapter. Yes, the final fateful (and hopefully somewhat suspenseful) hour has finally arrived! I just keep smashing my record over and over again! FOUR days in a ROW I have updated! I wish I could've done this towards the beginning of the story… All right, I'll save the more sappy and formal goodbyes for the end of the chapter because that's what you want to read anyways, isn't it? Thought so. Here you go, the final chapter of _Someday_.**

**6:00-7:00AM**

**6:00** Jack's angry look changed from that to one of shock. He clutched his stomach, and fell backwards. Chris opened his mouth to yell, but no sound came out. He wriggled against Hunter to try and check on Jack, but it was to no avail. Everything was slowly starting to get darker.

_"No, not this again…"_ he thought, and struggled to stay conscious, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Do you know what you're going to give me, Chris?" Hunter asked, as Chris' thrash beneath him became slower and slower.

"Hunter, Shawn and Stephanie are missing. Chris probably knows where they are." Randy said, hobbling over to him, holding Jack's gun. Hunter looked torn for a moment, then he looked at Chris, whose face was taking on a dark shade of purple. Finally he released his hold on him. Chris gasped in air, and coughed profusely.

"Batista, figure out where they are, and then make sure that Jack over here goes to see his maker." Hunter said, and went over to talk to Randy. Batista knelt next to Chris, who was still gasping for air.

"You okay?" Batista asked quietly. Chris nodded.

"I think so. How's Jack, did Shawn and Steph get out?" Chris whispered, and then coughed again.

"Yeah, they got out, I think I'm going to take Jack to them when I'm supposed to kill them." Batista whispered back, and grabbed the collar of Chris' shirt. "Where the hell did they go?" he yelled. Chris was still trying to catch his breath.

"When should the cops get involved?" Batista asked.

"They already are. Anytime you're ready…"Chris trailed off and coughed some more. Batista nodded. "Punch me for good measure." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're starting to look pretty bad…"

"Just do it. Try not to knock me unconscious though." Chris whispered. Batista punched him hard in the jaw, and dropped his torso back to the floor. He stood up and walked over to where Hunter and Randy were.

"…Then I got hit from behind. I have no clue who did it, but it might have been Stephanie." Randy was saying. He stopped as Batista approached. Hunter turned to look at him.

"Did he tell you?" Hunter asked. Batista nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't put up much of a fight." He said. Hunter smiled.

"It seems that our wonderful hero isn't as strong as we thought that he was." Hunter said. "Take Jack outside and finish the job. Then, don't come back here until you have Stephanie. I don't care what you do to Shawn, it's Stephanie that I need alive." Batista nodded, and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside, swinging the shotgun in his other hand.

**6:04** "What the hell is Batista doing?" Shawn asked, as he and Stephanie watched him drag Jack over in their direction. Due to the holes in the sides of the building, they were able to see some of the things that were taking place inside of the warehouse.

"I don't care, but I know that I'm going to beat the shit out of him when he gets over here. He calls **that** _helping_ Chris? I'd hate to see what _hurting_ Chris is like." Stephanie said. Batista opened the back door to the Blazer, and put a groaning Jack Bauer inside as Shawn held Stephanie back.

"All right, listen up," Batista started, before Stephanie reached out and slapped him.

"Why should we_ **ever**_ listen to you?" Stephanie yelled, and tried to slap him again, he caught her arm in mid-air.

"Look, this day had been set up for almost a year and a half." Batista started.

"Well, we already assumed th-"

"By myself and Chris." He finished. Stephanie felt her jaw drop.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked. Batista climbed in the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

"I'll give you the simplified version, since you," he pointed at Shawn, "Have to drive him to the hospital, and she has to come with me." Batista silenced their opened mouths with his hands.

"Did you see the man wearing all black in there? The one with the big gun?" he asked. Shawn and Stephanie both shook their heads.

"It's Hunter." He said.

"_What!"_ they both asked in unison. Batista nodded.

"Yes, you see, Chris and I knew that Hunter was still alive somewhere, but we needed a way to get him out into the open again. Chris wanted this for protection of his family. I wanted it because I simply hated Hunter's dictatorial and gruesome ways." Batista said. "Chris needed someone on the inside, and we both mutually trusted each other, ever since I had talked to him about this the day after he woke up in the hospital." He saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"I know this is a lot to swallow right now, but I don't have any more time to explain. When this is all over, Chris will explain it better himself." Batista said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Shawn. "Call the ambulance, and tell them the address is Dunlop Plaza building 7A, and then keep him awake and try to slow the bleeding. It'll take them at least half an hour to get here since we're so far away from the actual city." He said. He turned to Stephanie. "I need you to come with me, so that I can get back in that warehouse." He said. Stephanie was still reluctant about it. "Look, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, I'll only act that way around Hunter. You'll need to act afraid of me, as well. Got it?" he asked. Stephanie looked at him for a moment longer, and then finally nodded. "Good, now let's get going." Batista said, and climbed back out, slamming the door shut.

"You really believe him?" Shawn asked her, grabbing her arm. She looked at him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she said, and climbed out anyways. Shawn shook his head and dialed 911.

**6:07** "Come here." Batista said, and grabbed her arm. He forced her back to his chest and wrapped one of his massive arms around her.

"What are you doing!" she asked, panicking.

"Saving you looks from Randy, and making myself look stronger." Batista said, and started walking with her like that. "All right, here's the story we're going to go for. Shawn is dead, and so is Jack. I shot them both and then dragged you from the bank of the river, okay? Make sure you're thrashing around when I actually pick you up." He said. Stephanie's head was still swimming from the plan that she had heard revealed in the Blazer. She and Chris definitely were going to be having a talk after this. Batista picked her up , and held her under one arm, like you would hold a sleeping bag. Stephanie began thrashing around against him.

"Put me down!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!" She started to punch and scratch him when they entered the light of the warehouse. Batista stood her upright and kept an arm around her. She looked at the sight before her. Chris was laying on the floor, bloody and bruised, his hands tied behind him with some wire. He raised his head slightly to look at her, and he knew, just by seeing her face, that Batista had told her the plan.

_He'd _wanted to wait until later, but he guessed that it was the only way that she would come along with Batista.

He knew he had some explaining to do later…

"Hey Steph, good to see you again!" Hunter said, walking up to her. "How've ya been?" he asked. Stephanie couldn't believe that she was seeing Hunter in front of her…again. She thought that those days were over.

"Better than you have." She said. Hunter smirked.

"I'd agree with that." He said, "You know, Chris and I were just chatting, and shooting the shit like old times, and I thought it'd be nice for you to join us." Batista shoved her forwards. Hunter turned to him. "What did you do with the bodies?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I made sure no one will find them." Batista said. Hunter nodded.

"Good man." He said. "So, Stephanie, what's up with this garb that you've got on? It doesn't seem like you." He said. Stephanie was holding the back of her hospital gown shut. She turned to glare at him.

"_Fuck **you**._" She said.

"Ooh, a little feisty are we?" Hunter sneered. "That's all right," he said, his voice taking on a serious tone as he walked closer to her. "I used to like it when you'd get feisty with me. It usually meant I was going to get some." He said.

"Leave her alone, Hunter." Chris wheezed from his spot on the floor. Hunter let out a laugh.

"You're in no position to be threatening people, Chris." He smiled. "You're nothing but a washed up has-been, you know that? All you could do was steal other people's things, wasn't it?" He laughed again as Chris merely coughed at his comment.

"Who said he stole anything?" Stephanie asked suggestively. Chris whipped his head around to look at her. Batista found himself doing the same thing. Hunter narrowed his eyes at her.

_"Oh no, Steph, please don't try to trick him." _Chris found himself thinking.

"I've always belonged to you." She purred. Hunter let a smile creep across his face.

"Is that so?" Hunter asked.

_"He's not buying it for a second."_ Chris thought. Stephanie nodded at Hunter's question. Hunter seemed to be pondering something.

"All right, if that is so," he said, taking Jack's pistol from Randy checking the clip and then handing it to her. "The take this, and kill him." He said, and then aimed his own weapon at her. Stephanie took the gun and stepped over to Chris. She aimed the gun at his head.

"What the hell, Steph?" he asked hoarsely. He was seriously beginning to doubt that she was putting on an act. The way that she was staring at him seemed to be the clear indicator for that.

"You're not the only one who's been playing games, Chris." She said. Crhis wrinkled his brow at her.

_"What the fuck is she…? Is she **serious**!"_ his mind was screaming at him, _"Was she with **him**__the whole **time**?"_ Chris was staring at his wife with fear in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked her. "Why are you listening to **him**?"

"Because I _love_ him." She said, and squeezed the trigger.

**6:16** _Click._

Stephanie let a smile come across her face as Hunter and Randy began to laugh. Batista reluctantly joined in. Chris was still staring at her in shock, trying to mentally comprehend that he was still alive after that. He would've still been questioning her loyalties if he hadn't seen the look that flashed in her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

The look of concern.

She _was_ still playing Hunter.

Chris let his head fall back against the concrete floor in relief.

_"God, I need a vacation."_ He thought.

"Well done, Stephanie!" Hunter yelled and wrapped his arms around her. She tried hard not to gag, and forced a smile across her face. "It's good to have you back, babe!"

"It's good to _be_ back." She admitted.

"Batista, pull that pile of crap to his feet." Hunter said, still grinning. Batista walked over to Chris, yanked him to his feet, and held him up, which Chris was glad for, because he wasn't quite sure that he could stand on his own.

"Did you see the look on his face when you aimed that gun at his head, that was awesome!" Hunter yelled. Randy was still laughing about it. "_What are you talking about?_" Hunter mimicked in a high-pitched voice, and then laughed. Chris just glared at him.

"Aw, I think we might have hurt his feelings, Hunter." Stephanie said.

"Maybe. Hey, I wonder if he pissed himself?" He asked, and they all burst out laughing again (minus Chris, of course).

**6:24** "Yeah, ha, ha, ha." Chris said sarcastically. "Laugh it up now, because I'll be the one laughing last." He said.

"That's a good one, Chris!" Hunter bellowed, laughing again. "You should be a comedian!" he said, and then the smile dropped from his face. "Just like your wife here needs to keep her day job, because she _sucks_ as an actress!" he said. The laughter ceased immediately.

_"Shit."_ Chris thought. _"He saw the look she gave me."_ Stephanie immediately tried to hit Hunter and escape from his grasp, but he held onto her.

"You see Stephanie, you forget that I loved you once. I know your every move. You knew the clip was empty because you saw me check it. I saw the way you looked at him when you pulled that trigger. I know that he saw it too, which is why he looked so relieved after realizing that he wasn't dead." Hunter wrapped an arm around her, and held her close to him like Batista had done earlier. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I know you from the inside-out, Stephanie." He whispered, just loud enough for Chris to hear. Not like it came as a surprise to him, but it still pissed him off when people brought it up. That was her past. She wasn't proud of it, and she wanted to move on, but no one seemed to understand this.

Not to mention the fact that Chris is naturally jealous and overprotective.

"You leave your past relationship out of this, Hunter." Chris growled. Hunter raised his head and smiled at them.

"You never cease to amuse me, Chris. You try so hard to sound threatening, but yet, an enemy is holding you up. You're not very convincing." He said, and brought a knife up to Stephanie's neck. "That's what you both have in common. You're not very convincing. You both couldn't fool a box of rocks if you had to."

"But that's not why I'm going to kill you, no, no, no. You want to know why? Because I am a man of standards. Very low standards, but standards nonetheless." Hunter pressed the blade against her neck, to where if she moved at all, it would draw blood.

"Why are you so hell bent on killing us, Hunter?" Chris asked. "What _are_ your standards?"

"You killed my sister, Irvine. You killed her, and now I'm going to finish what I started nearly two years ago." He said, pressing the blade harder against Steph's throat, letting the smallest amount of blood start to pool across the blade. Stephanie let out a cry, and struggled to get away from him, but only succeeded in cutting herself further.

"Stephanie, stop struggling!" Chris yelled, hoarsely as he was thrown to the ground. "You're making it worse! Stop struggling!"

"I hope that you two will be reunited in hell after you die." Hunter said, as Stephanie stood stock still, although the damage had already been done. "Be sure to send me a postcard. I'll be living happily on a private island soaking up the sun." Chris turned to Hunter and glared at him.

**6:39** "I don't think so, Hunter." He snarled. Hunter smiled at him, and then noticed that the barrel of a 12-gauge shotgun was staring him in the eye.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Randy yelled.

"Let her go, Hunter." He said. Hunter stared at the barrel for a moment longer.

"I always knew you were a pussy, Dave. A no-good, piece of shit that would never amount to anything. You decided to jump on the coattails of whoever was winning at that moment. You're my bitch, and you're going to do what I tell you to do. And I'm telling you to shoot Chris Irvine!"

"No Hunter, that's where you're wrong." He said, cocking the gun. Hunter pulled Stephanie in front of him, cutting her throat even deeper.

"I was **never** your bitch." He said, and pulled the trigger. Hunter's whole body went limp in one single quick moment. Stephanie fell to the ground and began clutching her neck. Hunter landed next to her, with the better part of the left side of his head missing. Batista aimed at Randy.

"Get up off of your knees and get the hell out of here. If I ever see or hear from you again, you'll be dead before you can even say my name." Batista threatened. Randy wasted no time in doing as he was asked. Batista quickly untied Chris' hands as the sirens began to become audible in the distance. Chris quickly rushed to Stephanie.

Blood was starting to gush from her neck in copious amounts.

"Shit! Dave, quick, hand me a towel or something!" Chris yelled. He cradled her head in his lap. "I'm not going to lose you over this, you hear me Stephanie? I'm not going to lose you!" Dave was frantically looking for a clean towel to use.

"Dave I need that towel!" Chris yelled.

"Fuck it." Dave muttered and ripped his shirt off, quickly handing it to Chris. Chris stared at it for a second, then quickly applied it to her neck. The sirens were slowly getting louder. Chris applied pressure to her neck, and noticed that she was about to lose consciousness.

"Oh no you don't. Come on Stephanie, stay with me. Talk to me. Spit at me, I don't care, just stay awake." He whispered to her. She smiled slightly. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"I-Is he telling the truth?" she whispered.

"About the plan?" he asked. Stephanie nodded slightly. "Yes, he was telling the truth. I was going to tell you myself, but well…under the circumstances…it was probably for the best." He said, and glanced at Batista. "You're going to freeze." He commented as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine." Batista said curtly. "Just keep her awake." He said, and walked out to the edge of the room to watch for the ambulance, which had gotten only slightly louder. Chris was cursing at himself inside. He looked back down at Stephanie, and saw that she had her eyes closed again. He moved her head with his knee a little bit and she re-opened them.

"Don't close your eyes, I said." Steph looked at him.

"Was the baby a boy or a girl?" she asked him suddenly. Chris smiled at her a little.

"A boy. Looks like you were wrong, sweetie." He whispered. She smirked.

"First time for everything." She muttered. "We're going to need a name." Chris nodded.

"I think I like the name 'Ash', what do you think?" he asked her. He lips curled into a smile, as her eyes half closed.

"Ash sounds nice…" she trailed off. Chris could feel the moisture from the blood that was drenching (and ruining) Dave's shirt. Stephanie closed her eyes again.

"Come on Steph, stay awake." He said, and nudged her again. She didn't respond.

**6:46** "Steph?" he asked, nudging her head again. "Stephanie?" he asked a little more frantically. The ambulance finally pulled up in front of the warehouse. Shawn jumped out of the Blazer and yelled at them to get Jack.

"**Dave!**" Chris yelled from inside the warehouse. Dave came jogging back in.

"What?"

"She's not responding anymore!" Chris yelled, his voice filled with fear and hysteria. Shawn re-entered the warehouse at that moment.

"What the fuck else is going to go wrong today?" Batista growled. He turned and saw Shawn heading towards them. "Get the paramedics in here **now**!" he bellowed. Shawn spun around and ran for the paramedics.

"Jesus, please don't do this to me." Chris muttered.

"We're not gonna lose her, Chris. We've worked too damn hard to protect her to lose her." Dave said. Two paramedics came rushing in. They shoved Chris and Dave back out of the way and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

They began CPR as Chris buried his head in his hands. Two other paramedics were loading Jack into the back of the second ambulance that had just arrived. Shawn walked over to Chris and knelt by him.

"Not now, please God, not now. Not after all of this." Chris muttered. His bloodstained hands were shaking as he lowered them to watch the paramedics try to revive his wife.

**6:51** "Five minutes, she's been flatlining for five minutes!" One of them yelled. Batista put a hand on Chris' shoulder. They were shocking her to desperately try and bring her back to life. Chris, Shawn, and Dave could do little more than watch. Chris felt his heart sinking in his chest with every failed attempt.

_"Don't do this to me again. Don't you take her away from me again."_ Chris thought. He watched as her heart monitor showed one steady line with movement only when they shocked her.

"Come on, Steph." Shawn muttered. Chris was watching the monitor with unwavering eyes. There was still the constant line across until they shocked her one last time.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Chris felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dave asked them.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood, but other than that, I think that she's going to be just fine. She's conscious." One of them said. Chris felt like crying-he was so relieved. Shawn patted him on the back. "We need to get her to the hospital soon, though."

"Can I ride with her back to the hospital?" Chris asked. "I'm her husband." He added. The paramedics nodded and told him to hurry up. Dave patted him on the shoulder.

"What'd I tell you?" he asked.

"We were damn lucky, that's all I've got to say." Chris said, and allowed Batista to help him to the ambulance.

"We'll follow you back in the Blazer." Dave said after helping Chris in the ambulance. Chris nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "We'll see you at the hospital." Shawn nodded and waved. Dave just smiled, and then they both headed over to the Blazer. The paramedic pulled the door shut and yelled for the other one to go ahead.

**6:57** Chris held on to Stephanie's hand and brushed some of the hair back from out of her face. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said. The other paramedic was applying a towel to her throat to keep the blood loss down. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about any of this. I was going to, really I was, but then you found out you were pregnant, and then…Then it seemed like it was all that much more important that I **didn't** tell you so you wouldn't worry about it so much." He said. Stephanie smirked a little. They rode on in silence for a little bit.

"Chris?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"If we _ever_ have another day like this one, remind me to hurt you." She said. Chris smiled.

**6:59** "Hon, I think if we have another day like this one, we're going to wind up in a mental institution." He said. Stephanie smiled at him.

"Do you think we've finally reached our happily ever after?" she asked. Chris looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead. "I think we finally have."

**7:00**

**_/How the hell'd we wind up like this _**

**_And why weren't we able _**

**_To see the signs that we missed _**

**_And try to turn the tables _**

**_I wish you'd unclench your fists _**

**_And unpack your suitcase _**

**_Lately there's been too much of this _**

**_But don't think it's too late _**

****

Nothing's wrong 

**_Just as long as you know that someday I will _**

****

**_Someday, somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that _**

**_Someday, somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

****

**_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway _**

**_That we could end up saying _**

**_Things we've always needed to say _**

**_So we could end up staying _**

**_Now the story's played out like this _**

**_Just like a paperback novel _**

**_Let's rewrite an ending that fits _**

**_Instead of a Hollywood horror _**

****

**_Nothing's wrong _**

**_Just as long as you know that someday I will _**

****

**_Someday, somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that _**

**_Someday somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that... _**

****

**_How the hell'd we wind up like this _**

**_And why weren't we able _**

**_To see the signs that we missed _**

**_And try to turn the tables _**

**_Now the story's played out like this _**

**_Just like a paperback novel _**

**_Let's rewrite an ending that fits _**

**_Instead of a Hollywood horror _**

****

**_Nothing's wrong _**

**_Just as long as you know that someday I will _**

**_Someday, somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that _**

**_Someday somehow _**

**_I'm gonna make it alright _**

**_But not right now _**

****

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that _**

**_I know you're wondering when _**

**_You're the only one who knows that _**

**_I know you're wondering when/_**

**THE END!**

**A/N2: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks a million to everyone who read and reviewed the story from when it first appeared on here! I know, I know, I didn't have a tragic ending, but I thought that I should be nice to Stephanie and Chris for once. Maybe they've been through enough. I'd like to take this time, and thank some people individually.**

**KrystalBlaze-Jerikor: **Your words were always the highlight of all the reviews to read. You always had some way of making me smile while threatening to kill me if I hurt Chris again, which I often did. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, you made this story fun for me again. (Not to mention making me look over my shoulder as I was typing certain parts…;) BTW, when are you going to update some of your stories again?

**DCFanatic4life:** I just want to let you know how honored I am that you even _read_ this story! I love all of your stories about Jericho and Steph, and it amazes me how many reviews that you get. (I'll admit, I'm a little jealous…) You have wonderful talent and I am just honored to know that you read not only this story, but it's predecessor as well. Thank you.

**stratusskittles316:** First off, thanks a ton for being a 24 and a wrestling fan! (I thought that I was the only one out there…) Your reviews always had me smiling and wanting to write more. Thanks a ton for sticking with me!

**nascar girl: **Thanks for repeatedly being there and pushing for me to update. You reminded me that I **did** have people who actually wanted to read the story. Everyone probably owes this ending to you.

**Kay:** Thank you for always praising the work, even when it wasn't the greatest in the world. You have been a wonderful reviewer!

**cheri: **Thanks a ton for becoming emotionally invested in the story. I love reading about people's reactions!

Okay, I tried to mix it up a little bit, and say something different to everyone, but it gets harder the longer you go. If you weren't mentioned above, I apologize, and it doesn't mean that I don't love you! Thanks a MILLION to all of the people who reviewed, and kudos to those who didn't as well. If you read it, and enjoyed it, that is all that matters to me. Thank you to all! I hope that you will not stop reading here! Check out _Heaven's a Lie_, and I'm sure that before long, my creative juices will be flowing freely with another story idea, so just stay tuned! Thank you! 

**jerichosbabe, out! **(yes, that was a lame attempt at humor)


	25. Note to everyone!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!!**

**Guess what? The creative juices that I spoke of at the closing of the last chapter are kicking in, and are flooding my brain!!! Thanks to a not-so-gentle push by my closest friend in the world, I will be adding an epilogue to the story…AND there will eventually be a third story in the series. (Yes, the idea is already underway…it will not disappoint!) **

**Right now, I am getting ready to go back through all of my previous chapters and re-work them. Things will be added, things will be taken out, and other things will be changed. Please keep checking back with this story and re-read it to see. (I will post at the beginning of the chapter to let you know if it has been redone or not.) **

**The epilogue for this story will come AFTER the re-vamping of the story has been done. (I am an optimist, and I am saying that sometime within 2 weeks I should have this done. Most likely it will take longer than this, but we'll just say that for kicks and giggles, shall we? Just keep checking back.)**

**The story will continue!!**

**Will you join me for it?**


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still own nothing in this story. Hopefully everyone knew that by the epilogue….

A/N: Yes, I know it has been longer than two weeks. School will do crappy things like that to you. I have decided to put off fixing the story to a later date, and I wanted to put up the epilogue before it ran out of my head for good. Not to mention I want to really start focusing on _Heaven's a Lie_ really soon. The last few chapters in that story have not been very strong. (At least not up to my standards…) So, here is the epilogue for this story, and hopefully it will clear up the story and bring it to a nice round closure.

**This chapter will not take place in the 24 format. However, it starts about an hour after Stephanie and Chris got to the hospital.**

Chris was sitting in the hard, plastic chair that was situated next to Stephanie's bed, watching in awe as she held their infant son, Ash Edward Irvine, in her arms. Chris watched on with concern, since his wife had technically died not any more than an hour ago. He smiled at her though, since he couldn't help it. Every time that he looked at her with his son…it was just a beautiful moment for him. He finally felt as if his life was coming together.

"He looks almost exactly like you." Stephanie said quietly. Chris smirked and leaned closer to her.

"What are you talking about? I don't look like _that_." He said sarcastically. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Chris chuckled right as Batista and Shawn re-entered the room. Chris turned to them.

"How is Jay?" he asked, the ever-familiar worry line starting to crease through his forehead.

"He's okay." Batista said, walking over to one of the other chairs and sitting down, Shawn leaned back against the wall. "Pretty banged up, but he's okay."

"Did you tell him?" Chris asked. Batista nodded.

"Shawn explained it," he said. Chris glanced at Shawn and nodded. Shawn was another thing that concerned him. When he finally went home, he was going to be greeted with an empty house filled with toys and tons of Cameron's things…not to mention he still had to plan the funeral…Chris knew that it was going to be extremely hard for him, especially since the birth of Ash. He was going to have his own responsibilities, and not always be able to be there for him when he needed him.

"I'm just glad that Hunter is finally dead. No one else will have to suffer from him. That's what I was aiming for." Batista said.

"That's what you got, and I am extremely thankful for your help." Chris said. "We both are." He added, looking over at Stephanie. At that moment, the door cracked open a little, and a limping Jack Bauer hobbled into the room, dressed in a horrible hospital gown. He was walking with his IV in his hand. He turned and looked at the group.

"What? You didn't invite me to the party?" he asked, smiling. The rest of the group chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked from the bed. Jack smiled at her and shrugged off her concern.

"I'm fine, just trying to hide from the crazy nurses in this place. I thought that being a security guard was bad…" he trailed off. He walked over to Stephanie. "So that is your son, huh?" he asked, looking at Chris. Chris beamed with pride again.

"Yup, that's him. Ash, say hi to Jack." He said. Jack smirked down at the child, clutching his stomach.

"He's cute." He said. Just then the nurse walked into the room.

"Mr. Bauer, you are not supposed to be out of your bed!" she hissed at him. Jack looked at Chris and rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I am perfectly fine." Jack said, "I was just catching up with a few friends…"

"You can catch up later, right now you need to rest!" The nurse yelled at him. Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." He said.

"Be careful Jack." Chris said. Jack nodded.

"Careful is my middle name." He said, and suddenly winced because he had moved too fast. Chris smirked at him.

"Right." He said, as Jack was dragged from the room. After that, Batista stood.

"I need to be going, it's late and I would like some sleep." He said. Chris nodded.

"I know how you feel. Hopefully I'll get there soon." He said, shaking Batista's hand gingerly, making sure to be gentle with his hand. Batista smiled. "Keep in touch, man." Chris said.

"I will." He said, and exited the room. Chris leaned back in his chair.

"And then there were three…" Chris said. Stephanie was staring at Shawn.

"Shawn…" she said quietly, seeing the look on his face.

"I'm fine." He said automatically looking at her, clearly aware of the tears that were streaming down his face.

"You're not fine." She insisted. "You watched your son-"

"That's not important right now." Shawn said, cutting her off. There's nothing we can do about that. I just want to make sure that _you're_ alright." He said.

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "I'm fine." She said. "Thanks to you, Dave, Jack, and Chris, I am perfectly fine." Shawn nodded.

"I'm glad." He said. An awkward silence fell over the room at that point. "I'm going to go and get a snack or something so you guys can talk." He said.

"See you soon, Shawn." Chris said as Shawn headed out the door. Chris shook his head and turned to Stephanie. "Alone at last." He said.

"I'm really concerned about him." Stephanie said. Chris sighed.

"I know. I'm concerned about him too, but he'll be okay. We'll both be there for him and he'll get out of the slump that he's in." Chris said. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Day's catching up, isn't it?" she asked him. Chris nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said. "You know what we should do?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Stephanie asked him. Chris smiled without opening his eyes.

"We should finally go on our vacation to the Caribbean like we always talked about." Chris said. Stephanie sighed.

"That sounds nice." She said. Chris re-opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you, too." She said. Chris stared at her, studying her face and her hair, just the way she was sitting and holding their son…

He couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that he had as he stared at his wife.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen to them.

Something so big…

He blocked it out of his mind, and smiled at Stephanie.

He was just becoming paranoid about everything from the events of the day again.

Wasn't he?

Thanks to everyone who came back for this chapter! I love all of you and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Be sure to join me in the third story coming sometime in the near future! Check in on me with _Heaven's a Lie_!


End file.
